The Two
by AidenB
Summary: With friend's like these, who needs enemies? Newport has some new arrivals. COMPLETE! [FINALLY]
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: you know the story by now. I love introducing new characters so that stories can work out the way I want them. I'm selfish that way. Enjoy. By the way Jake Gyllenhaal Claire Forlani…hot play the two new characters…in my head. Also…this is set in a time where nothing is going on and the characters are pretty much you know…together. If we're going to imagine who plays them then…I'll go for Mark Whalberg (when he was in Planet Of The Apes) as the dad and Rena Sofer as the mother! Please R and R…you OC fans are kinder than certain CSI fans…**

* * *

"I could say I'm running away to Pennsylvania. That's like…the penny state," mused Seth as he skated idly alongside Ryan on the pier. 

Ryan raised his eyebrows and swerved his bike neatly to avoid crashing into a gaggle of oblivious girls who gave him sour looks as if he was the one who hadn't seen them.

"All this because Summer is withholding sex for a few days?" he said regardless

Seth raised his hands dramatically "this is not just for a few days this is for _two weeks, _Ryan, that's fourteen days!"

"What's this in aid of?" asked Ryan, he wasn't really listening because this conversation was simply a rehash of Seth's ramblings about Summer's sudden vow of chastity from earlier on in the day. However, he kept up the pretence of listening because to be frank; he was bored.

"Dude, I _honestly don't know_" She said something about trying to see if what we have is more than just…_sex_…She says we don't 'talk enough' I mean how can she give up on the Seth Love for forty days?"

Ryan shook his head as he turned on his bike towards the popular hangout for Newport teenagers' The Crab Shack'. "Don't call it the Seth Love"

"Noted…but seriously what am I going to do man!" wailed Seth

Ryan decided he'd had enough, he'd had enough quite a few hours ago but he was an easy going guy but there was only so much he could take about talking about sex, especially sex he _wasn't _having with Marissa.

"You know what? Summers wrong. Youtalk _too _much," snapped Ryan. He chained his bike to the railings and ignored the sarcastic laughter from Seth.

"All right, all right…enough about the Seth Love, lets talk about the Ryan Love" nodded Seth he held his palms together and tried to appear wise and interested.

Ryan ignored his friend; only replying once he and Seth had ordered two drinks and two burgers and were seated in a semi-private corner of the café.

"So…what's down with Ryan? What's on the _down low? _Come one hit me up on the fly side…Holmes," questioned Seth

Ryan looked at him blankly. Seth looked down sheepishly "I can't pull that off right?"

Ryan raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

Seth continued to pester him hoping to seem less self-absorbed and only coming across as annoying.

"So come on, Ryan Attwood…what is going down with you? I'm serious…I have been talking too much about myself so I am going to _listen…_not just with my ears man but also with my _heart. _Now tell me all about the Ryan Love…you…and Marissa" Seth put on an exaggerated expression of sincerity, Ryan sighed and began.

"First of all man, adding 'love' to the end of people's name's is creepy. Secondly Marissa…I-I, and me I don't know what's going on. She's a lot better right now but she wants to take things _slow_ and I'll wait…but…I haven't gone this long without…. so I'm finding it pretty hard to just…. wait. You know what I mean?".

Ryan finished; feeling like a load had been taken from his mind and was disappointed to find Seth's face split into a wide grin.

"Dude, that's like the _longest _I've ever heard you talk…I didn't know you had it in ya…usually you say everything with 'a look'…hey! You think I can do that?" He began to go through a series of what he hoped were brooding and mysterious but were instead verging on ridiculous.

Ryan had to smile, Seth was the talker that was evident and Ryan was the quiet one. Still he felt relieved having had said what was bothering him…now if he only had a solution to the problem he almost thought about asking Seth for help but he was still absorbed in trying out new facial expressions and Ryan really didn't want to disturb that so he let it go and locked his concerns in the back of his head. Seth was the talker…Ryan was the repressor.

* * *

Normal.

Normalcy. This was new for Marissa. She was never normal. Or average. She was gorgeous, stylish, troubled, misunderstood and rebellious but again…_never _normal. However these past few months were exceptions to the rule. Take for instance today, she was just 'cruising the mall' with her best friend. No parental hassles clouding her mind or vindictive boyfriends plaguing her thoughts _and _her body, no five-finger discount issues. She was just having fun, living life.

Being normal.

"Coop! Yo!" called Summer

Marissa turned to her best friend and smiled "What's up?"

Summer rolled her perfectly line eyes "Oh, nothing at all just trying to decide what to wear for the summer formal! It's the biggest event of the year and _not _just because it's named after me"

Marissa snorted "Summer you have like a million dresses why can't you just wear one of those?"

Summer looked as if she'd been told that Matthew Williamson had decided to become a fast food proprietor.

"Summer I don't think you understand, the formal will be on my _last _night of chastity…I need Seth to _know _he's gonna get some" she giggled impishly at the last part and Marissa feigned being appalled.

"FYI, I didn't need to know that…actually I have a question"

Summer absent-mindedly nodded and scanned the expensive shoes on display before her. "Shoot"

Marissa sighed and looked around the pristine designer store. Even though it had a select clientele she still didn't feel like sharing her innermost secrets with it.

"It's kind of private…about…me and Ryan?" she whispered pretending to be looking at a strappy silver shoe.

Summer spun around to face her friend, her eye's widened mischievously "this sounds like a call for sex talk!" she said animatedly.

Marissa shook her head shamefully and pretended not to have heard Summer or for that matter even known who Summer was suddenly finding the shoe very interesting.

Summer was oblivious to her friend's embarrassment and slapped her on the shoulder heartily.

"It _is _sex talk! Well why didn't you say so! So…spill!"

"Shut up!" hissed Marissa from the side of her mouth, she put the show down and dragged Summer from the shop and only spoke again when they were in the relative privacy of the small corner of a chic restaurant.

"God! Marissa those were the last strawberry red Helmut Lang shoes in stock, my dad offered to buy those as a post-birthday gift you know. I won't be co-ordinated now…I hope you're happy" she said in mock wistfulness emphasising each word for added melodrama.

They ordered bagels with cream cheese and frothy frappachinos before Marissa spoke again.

Marissa rolled her eyes and brushed her fingers through her hair. "Sum…do you _like _sex?" she asked abruptly

Summer half choked on her bagel "_that _was a curveball don't ya think! Of course I like sex…even if it is with Cohen" she may have just insulated him but a small smile fluttered over Summer's lips at the mention of Seth.

Marissa nodded thoughtfully "well, aren't you ever scared…like that a guy is better than you? At it?"

Summer smiled knowingly "Coop, you're as transparent as that bra I just brought from La Perla. This is about _you _and Chino isn't it?" she grinned as Marissa's nod confirmed her suspicions.

Marissa sighed "Summer, he's sooo experienced…he's like amazing…and I can't bear to be with him when I don't know…anything! The only guy I've been with is Luke and that was so…wrong. Ryan and I _haven't _done…_it _together yet because I'm such a wuss" She slouched back in her seat and sighed heavily.

Summer patted her friend's arm pityingly "Aww! Coop that is so…sweet! Listen…if you really love Ryan then he won't care that you're not as 'experienced' as he is. Besides he might be the best you ever had! Are you going to deny yourself _that? _It's like seeing classic Chanel Mary-Jane's, in your size, ON SALE and being too scared to try them on because they're just so perfect even though you _know _you'll look like a babe in them_" _she beamed brightly

Marissa blushed and laughed as she sat back up "okay, okay. I see what you're saying…" spaused to pick up her steady ringing cell and frowned at who the caller was.

She looked at Summer bitterly "my monster wants me home right now. Apparently we're having guests"

Summer whistled, "You really hate her so much that you stole my step-monster's name?"

Summer personally was indifferent to Julie Cooper. She tried hard not to get too involved into genuine problems. They always lead to…well more problems. So she was there to offer a helping hand but she refused to deal with real issues. She repressed them. Summer Roberts liked her life and she outright refused to let it be clouded by reality. So now as Marissa looked stricken and bitter she looked away and took a sip from her frappachino

"Later Summer," sighed Marissa unaware of Summer's voluntary ignorance to her troubles.


	2. The First

**A/N: I'm just going to spit out a few ready-made chapters and watch the reviews roll in…or not. As is often the case with me.**

* * *

She was drunk.

Marissa stumbled into the driveway clutching the neck of an empty vodka bottle.

Her mother was seriously getting to her these days. They'd had an argument and Marissa had wanted to get out, clear her head. That probably would have been a good idea _before _she'd downed a straight bottle of vodka. Then she saw bright headlights.

Then she felt the gritty crush of tarmac against her flesh.

"Whoa. You okay?" asked a gentle masculine voice.

Marissa groggily lifted her head up and stared into the deepest blue eyes she had ever encountered in her life. A firm hand lifted her up to standing and she tried to get a better look at whom it was that was helping her up.

Well it was a man.

That she could be sure of. But the harsh halo of light from his car…someone's car made him indiscernible.

"Yeah…I'm okay…" she managed to mutter back

"Where do you live?" asked the voice again.

Marissa waved distractedly at her house "umm…there…" she was beginning to sober up enough to feel embarrassed.

"Want me to walk you in?"

Marissa staggered back "I'm fine really". Sorry about this…" she walked shame-faced back into her house and was pretty sure that the mystery driver didn't leave till he was sure she was in the house.

"Who was that?" asked the girl as he got back into the car

"Just some rich drunk" he replied casually as he started the car up again

"We really are in Orange County," she muttered sourly as he drove a few metres onwards.

"Embrace the madness" he shrugged easily.

They both stepped out of the car and walked slowly hand in hand into their new stately home.

* * *

Marissa stared up at the school before her in apprehension.

_God, I hate this place._

She felt Ryan's comforting arm around her waist and suddenly she felt a whole less apprehensive.

"Hey" he smiled warmly

She greeted him with a kiss and they began to walk towards the school talking animatedly.

"Excuse me" they both looked up and Marissa's face fell.

Not in disdain but shock. She recognised the dark melancholy yet strangely warm blue eyes from her accident the night before. They belonged to a tall impressively toned man with a tan that didn't come from the shores of Newport. She looked down and wished she hadn't; she wanted to study his face in detail.

"You sort of ran into my car yesterday" smiled the man

Marissa looked away, she could practically feel Ryan's wondering confused gaze.

She looked back at the man and half-smiled "Sorry…did I make a dent or something?"

He shook his head and smiled. His smile was slightly crooked but that only added to his appeal.

"No…just making sure you were okay. River Hall" he stated and offered his hand to a bemused Ryan who shook it with a wry and wary smile

"Ryan"

Marissa shook his hand next and felt a delicious wave of warmth rush through her as she gripped River's strong hand.

"Marissa Cooper." She realised she'd been staring and looked back at Ryan who motioned with his head to the door.

"We got to go. See you River" nodded Ryan curtly before moving Marissa forwards. She cast one last glance back at River and he winked at her. Marissa melted.


	3. The Second

**A/N: Here's one more.**

* * *

Seth had found the woman he was going to marry.

She skated in his direction hair freefalling gracefully around her in thick luscious dark brown waves with natural blonde streaks flittering through. She obviously had a svelte body-who didn't in Newport-It was nicely accentuated by a grey pleated miniskirt and a black Lacoste polo shirt.

He gawked at her. It was the only thing he _could _do. He could feel the sharpness in Summer's voice as she called him from somewhere and he knew he would suffer later for ignoring her but…this angel on a skateboard was worth it. Most definitely.

"Hey"

Seth blinked wildly and wondered why this stunning girl had decided to grace him with her presence. She had thoughtful deep blue eyes and a perfect complexion if he ever saw one.

"Uh…uh…hey" he felt himself capriciously reverting to the shy insecure Seth he was before Ryan brought out his cheekiness and Summer kicked out his confidence.

"You're the first person I've seen skating since I came to this place." Stated the girl matter-of-factly she gestured slightly with a tilt of her head to his skateboard. Her voice was husky but femininely and most seductively so.

Seth smiled faintly.

She had perfect teeth.

He could almost hear Summer's pace quickening.

He was back.

"Yeah…but if you thought that was impressive you should see the Water Polo team. Those guys _shave_ their chests"

The girl smiled "now that does sound like something to write home about."

Summer had caught up with Seth; possessively she took his arm in what could only be described as an iron grip.

"Cohen!" she gave him a slightly exaggerated kiss on the lips.

The girl raised an eyebrow at the display.

Summer turned to her, sizing her up and instantly feeling intimidated. "Summer Roberts and you are…?"

The girl extended a well-manicured hand but instead of glossy fingernails with pink tips like Summer's, hers were black with silver tips.

"Phoenix. Just impressed that your boyfriend can skate…most Newport people seem a little shallow…anyway…guess I'll see you around" she said simply

Then as Phoenix began to skate away she turned back and winked briefly at Seth. "Later… Cohen"

Summer swore under her breath.


	4. The Start

**A/N: Last one and yes I know what the time is!**

* * *

Ryan folded his arms across his chest then put them by his side and then settled on drumming his fingers on his knees. He had an entire hour to kill and he was doing nothing _but _kill it. He was stuck in homeroom on his own. Ryan came to the conclusion that aside from the small clique he circulated in which consisted of: his girlfriend Marissa, his adoptive brother Seth and Seth's domineering girlfriend Summer, he had no other friends.

Well there was always the summer to work on that. Before he became completely lame.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Ryan looked up and in disdain realised it was River who stood above him. Ryan shifted even further into the end of the plush caramel coloured homeroom couch and shrugged.

"Sure"

River sat down and looked over at Ryan "Hey, uh Ryan is it?"

Ryan nodded and stared back.

"Marissa's okay right…she doesn't have a problem…with…" River made a miniature gesture of drinking with his fingers.

"She doesn't" replied Ryan defensively

River held up his own hands self-protectively "Sorry man. Not my place…"

Ryan was about to affirm that when a pair of sublime legs walked towards him. He followed the legs and they lead to possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever hope to see. She was the spitting image of River. Save for being a woman of course and slightly paler.

"Hey River" she sat in between Ryan and River. River held out his hand in Ryan's direction

"Ryan Attwood this is my little sister-by about a minute-Phoenix" smiled River

Phoenix held out her hand and shook hands with a dumbstruck Ryan. _Now I know how Seth feels_.

"Hey" he said casually trying to stop staring at her legs because they were driving him insane. He'd focus instead on her...cleavage. _Great._

"This place is insane," she observed as she watched two girls practically getting into fisticuffs over a tube of lip-gloss.

Ryan nodded "that's barely even the tip of the iceberg". _Great, so you've found your voice. Now if you could stop staring at her cleavage! _

"This gets worse?" sighed River weakly he patted his sister's knee and whispered something to her. Then he gave a nod to Ryan "watch out for this one" he winked lovingly tousled his sister's hair and left them together.

Ryan swallowed and forced his eyes up to look at Phoenix's face she smoothed down her hair and looked at him intently.

"Where are you from Ryan?" she asked crossing her legs a little

Ryan looked up at the ceiling then finally centred his thoughts and calmed down.

"Portland…Chino actually"

Phoenix looked impressed "Mr. Wrong side of the tracks huh? And there I was thinking Newport was all dull"

Ryan smiled "Pretty much"

She shared his smile "Is it all parties and bitching?"

Ryan's smile grew "Well…yeah…yeah it is. Where are you from?"

Phoenix shrugged "New York"

Now it was Ryan who was impressed "New York…why did you move?"

Phoenix's beautiful face saddened for a moment "My parents are your usual social climbers. They want to be part of the exclusive Newport group…What about you, why did you move?"

"My mom wanted to be part of the exclusive AA group…I got arrested…the Cohen's took me in"

Phoenix blinked "arrested…cool…wait a minute you and Cohen? You're his brother? Well that's new"

"You know Seth?" _Why am I not surprised? _

"Yeah…I met him this morning…I don't think his girlfriend took to me…she's uh aggressive" smirked Phoenix

The two shared a guilty laugh at Summer's expense.

Ryan felt Marissa's arm around his neck as she kissed him her face falling a little to find there was only room for her away from Ryan at the end of the couch. She opted to stand beside him,

"Hey. Snuck out of Chem. early Mrs. Dukakis was giving me a migraine…she elbowed Ryan lightly prompting him to introduce him to his 'new friend'.

"Uh…Marissa…this is Phoenix. Phoenix…Marissa"

Marissa's eyes widened in perfect sincerity "Phoenix…That's an interesting name…I like it" she grinned

Phoenix gave Marissa an enigmatic smirk in return "blame the parents. So what's there to do in Newport?"

Marissa shrugged in her mind she was mentally comparing herself to this new girl.

"Oh uh…I _am _having a party tonight…at around eight or whatever. You can come to that if you'd like"

Phoenix beamed but it was just as enigmatic as her last smile "cool". She let Marissa scribble her address on the back of her hand.

"I'll be there with bells on" smirked Phoenix

Ryan wondered if bells were _all _she'd be wearing.

"See ya later Ryan. Nice to meet ya Marissa" then Phoenix was gone and Ryan had to admit. He was disappointed.

Marissa finally sat down, resisting the urge to quiz Ryan about his new friend. She wished she had however, when he turned up with a few questions of his own.

"She seems nice"

"She is. Why didn't you tell me you were in an accident yesterday?"

"I did!"

"Yeah today!"

"Keep your voice down, look it wasn't even an accident I was just a little _drunk _I guess…and I didn't see the car…the headlights freaked me out and I _fell _over. See now why I didn't tell you? It's just embarrassing"

"Marissa. You got to stop drinking all the time…talk to me"

"There's _nothing _to talk about! I know what I'm doing."

With a deep sigh Ryan got up "I hope so" he muttered and left the homeroom.

* * *

Studying.

Summer couldn't think of a worse way to spend a glorious sun filled day in Newport than stuck in school in the study room 'studying'. But there she was seated a few tables ahead of Seth Cohen refusing to acknowledge him. Not only had she seen him flirting with some 'skank' as she so eloquently put it but he'd been ignoring her and Summer Roberts didn't like that. She'd make him pay.

She saw her revenge walk in through the study room door. He was tall, dark haired and incredibly gorgeous. Clean cut yet still _sexy and mysterious. _

He looked around for a moment and found that the only seat available was beside Summer.

"Can I sit here?" he asked

Summer could practically hear Seth's jaw dropping when she said yes.

"So…you're new huh?" she asked flashing him her best smile

The boy turned his head slightly and nodded as he took out his revision books "it would appear so."

Summer smiled seductively again from under darkly mascara coloured lashes. Usually this move never failed to capture a guy's attentions. _It had worked with Seth_ However the delectable man beside her didn't seem to be biting.

"Summer Roberts" she offered him a delicate tanned hand

He shook it briefly "River Hall"

Summer grinned rolling his name over her tongue, "That's a cute name"

River nodded "thanks. Yours is 'cute' too"

Summer looked away for a moment. He had really intense eyes definitely not your average high school kid. When she looked back he had returned to his books.

She had to get his complete focus if her 'get-back-at-Cohen-plan' was going to work. She salaciously began twirling her pen in her fingers.

"So…River…could you do me a favour?" she asked sweetly

He turned to her and smiled enigmatically "sure. What would you like me to do for you?"

_He's so polite and a babe too. _

"Could you help me out with this Edward Poe question?"

"Edgar Allen Poe"

"Whatever. I mean this poem 'The Raven' I have no idea what he was talking about…could you help me out?"

"Right…sure"

As River explained the complexities of Poe's work Summer busied herself with looking sweet and sultry and making sure that Seth had a perfect view of her flirting with River not that she minded flirting with River. In fact...if it weren't for Seth she'd be all over him but of course Summer would stay loyal to Seth…

_My god he's hot. How have I not seen him before? _

…To a point


	5. The Movers and Shakers

**A/N: Right that's it. No more posting. I'll just wait for reviews now. Though with my luck they may never come.**

* * *

Marissa made her way through the crowd of glamorous teenagers drinking and gyrating to pulsating music, to answer her front door. She was already regretting this impromptu party but if it helped her get back at her overbearing mother than she was all for it. She checked her reflection in a wall way mirror; dark jeans and halter silver backless top that skimmed from her thin physique and matching make up. 

"River?" she asked, pleased to find her saviour from the night before resplendent in a black tee shirt under a denim blazer standing at her door and then became not so pleased to see Phoenix. Dressed in a lace camisole and denim low riders looking just as stunning as River, his arm around her shoulder. She wondered why she felt envious all of a sudden.

"How did you know I was having a party?" she asked keeping a smile on her face

He shrugged and smiled one of his already token charming smiles

"Your friend Summer invited me earlier…is that okay?"

"No! Not at all…Phoenix I'm glad you could make it…wait a minute…River…Phoenix are you two related?"

Phoenix chuckled "that's the idea. We're twins"

Marissa felt slightly guilty at how happy she was that River was single and not seeing Phoenix. That didn't stop her from feeling intimidated by Phoenix, the girl was drop-dead gorgeous, a damn sitebetter than most of the surgically enhanced emaciated 'beauties' that Newport had to offer.

Marissa stood back and extended her hand into her house "Well…come in. There are drinks somewhere…although I probably should stay away from those…and I'm pretty sure there's some sort of food _somewhere _in the house"

* * *

Ryan looked up and felt his spirits instantly lifted, he'd only come to the party for Marissa's sake however she'd been off being a good hostess and too busy to pay any attention to him which was nothing new but he was pleasantly surprised to see Phoenix enter the room with her brother. She acknowledged him from across the room with a disarming smile and walked over.

"Ryan…you don't look like you're having too much fun"

He shrugged smiling slightly and had to lean in to be heard over the pounding of the music.

"Yeah…I'm not. Did you just get here?"

"Yup…and I have to admit I'm bored already. The music…well it kinda sucks"

Ryan laughed "yeah…I'm not a fan either…do you like Journey?"

Phoenix tilted her head slightly unable to hear him very well as the music got louder "what?" She spotted the patio outside and gestured for him to follow her.

Once they were outside she smiled with relief "That's better. What were you trying to say?"

Ryan repeated his earlier question and she rose her eyebrows "well I'm impressed"

She leant back casually "I prefer the Killers and Future Heads…Brandon Flowers is my cousin"

Ryan looked deeply impressed "wow"

She laughed "Not really…I mean he's an amazing singer and all but to me he's just my lame Mormon cousin…I'm sure you see celebrities _all _the time in Newport"

Ryan shook his head sarcastically "Yeah, you're right. _If _you count that one time I saw Andre Agassi buying swim trunks…although it may just have been some bald guy"

Phoenix laughed again and then looked at him seriously "so…you're from Chino huh? Bet that went down a treat with the Newport group"

Ryan rolled his eyes "yeah…I _was _a big hit but these people are worse than I ever could be"

Phoenix raised a sultry eyebrow "oh and just how bad were you?..."

Ryan took a quick sip from his drink suddenly his throat felt very dry but as he looked up he frowned to see Seth making his way over to them.

"Ryan! See you've met Phoenix" he greeted them with a grin and hopped onto the railings of the patio.

"Seth…well Newport is a lot smaller than I thought"

_It just got a little bit smaller _Thought Ryan.

"Wow…so I see my old friend and my new friend outside and I wonder…why it is they aren't cutting a rug on the dance floor? I'm guessing it's because you've already seen my dancing and you're afraid you won't match up," mused Seth

Phoenix chuckled as Seth demonstrated his 'moves' withsome flailing of his arms in what he thought was a dancing fashion.

"You want to put your money where your mouth is then Cohen? Coz I am going to wipe the floor with you" challenged Phoenix; already she was comfortable with him enough to make jokes.

Seth grinned, "What a lady you are. Lets go wild kids…let's bet...ten bucks! What? I hear you cry? ten whole bucks! That Cohen kid is nuts! He must have money to burn!"

Ryan and Phoenix both laughed at this then Phoenix got up and linked arms with Seth.

"Ryan? Are you coming as well?" she asked gently her eyes completely enthralling him

Ryan shifted awkwardly from one foot to another "yeah…I don't really dance"

Phoenix let go of Seth for a moment and put an arm around Ryan's shoulder.

She smelt of a delicate concoction of strawberries and vanilla. He was hooked.

"Come on, please! Show me what you Chino kids are made of"

Ryan sighed, no longer reluctant now nervous and followed an already dancing Seth and a laughing Phoenix back into Marissa's house.


	6. The Family

**A/N: **Thanks for my first few reviews. Cheered me up no end! Yes I am a fan of River Phoenix. Great actor and a babe.

* * *

"What a fun night that was" muttered River his arm strung around his sister's shoulder

Phoenix snorted, "it was shit and you know it…how easy are these people? It's like we don't even _have to try_ they ruin themselves"

They stalked into the darkened kitchen only for it's light's to snap on. Their parents seated around the counter on stools as if they were thrones.

"Well…I guess you did make friends," sighed the mother. Phoebe Hall despaired of her children. They had always been this way she supposed, but now in their teenage years their behaviour was more pronounced. She looked at her husband who sat calmly peeling an orange…or at least using the orange to calm himself down.

"Go easy on them eh Richard?" she drew her silk robe around her still enviable figure and trailed off to her room.

Richard Hall glared at his children, his calm long gone. Despite his anger it was still obvious where his children got their desirable good looks from he and his wife were both blessed with great figures, good complexions and stunning features. Their impressive dark hair their family trademark.

"Do you know what time it is?" he snapped

Phoenix smiled sweetly "Of course I do. I'm not three…incidentally it's three a.m."

Richard sighed deeply "All right. Where were you two?"

River sat down on a stool opposite his father and chewed absently on a chocolate bar. "Would you believe we were next door? At…whatshername…Marissa Cooper's home"

Richard shrugged tiredly "I don't know what to believe from you two anymore"

Phoenix went over to her father and hugged him "That's the way to build a bond with your rebellious children. Not trusting them (!). We _were _at a party and it _was _at Marissa Cooper _our _next door neighbours place and you can check tomorrow if you don't believe us…"

Richard felt his resolve weakening; he was tired and he really hadn't the strength to argue with his children they were far too sly for him especially at three in the morning.

"I thought you two didn't like Harbour?" he asked pointedly as he began to shuffle to his room

River smirked "Oh we do father. It just got a little more interesting"

Richard turned to face them from the stairs "I don't like your tone. Listen to me now the both of you, no more of the stunts you two have been pulling the past seventeen years. Things are going to change. Y'understand me?"

Phoenix and River nodded angelically.


	7. The Big Easy Lie

**A/N: **Thanks for my first few reviews. Cheered me up no end! Yes I am a fan of River Phoenix. Great actor and a babe.

* * *

"Okay…I'm trusting you to take care of this house and _no _wild parties or I will personally come after you with a skewer and…stab you" warned Kirsten 

Seth smiled falsely "Gee mom there I was thinking you hated me (!). I think we can look after ourselves for a week"

Kirsten frowned and looked at Ryan who was poring over some physics homework. She was beginning to wish she hadn't planned this business trip. She loved Ryan and Seth but god knows they were magnets for trouble. It didn't help that Sandy would be working most of the month in London. Still…she had to trust them. After all it was only a week.

"_He _can look after himself for a week…but _you…_" she went over to Seth and ruffled his hair affectionately "…You are a whole different bowl of...wheat. Great, even my sense of humour sucks today"

Seth smiled brightly "Well then I have a consolation for you mom, it was never any good in the first place"

Kirsten laughed sarcastically and sipped her coffee taking a moment to let the morning sun refresh her before turning back to her son.

"Thin ice mister, you two are still grounded from that party last night" she brought her cup down with a clang so that Seth's hangover hurt that little bit more.

He cringed and swallowed a large dreg of coffee he waited till Kirsten was out of the room before grinning knowingly at Ryan who slowly looked up at him from his coffee.

"What?"

"What? You and Phoenix…Ryan she is hot…she surpasses hot...she is...the hotness surpass-er"

"You're babbling"

"And I am aware of that. So? What happened with you two?"

"Nothing! I'm seeing Marissa remember" Ryan sighed and folded up his books

Seth smiled with relief.

"Hey…so what do you think of her brother huh? Cool?"

Ryan nodded "Yeah…he is"

"So…you wouldn't mind if I invited them to hang with us more regularly…"

Ryan looked carefully at Seth who suddenly seemed very suspicious.

"What are you up to?"

Seth laughed as if appalled "Has it come to this? When a brother can't ask another brother _one _thing without…suspicion and scheming and treachery coming into the mix?"

Ryan looked even harder at him; "Yeah pretty much. Especially with you…what are you planning?"

Seth was saved from answering when they overheard the doorbell ring. Avoiding Ryan's gaze Seth sprang for the door and was beside himself to find Phoenix at the door. Dressed classily in a black tee shirt, a black tuxedo jacket and a denim mini skirt that again showcased her perfect legs that were dressed in -what else-Black Converses.

"Phoenix? Um…what are you doing here?"

"Well…I live next door and its some sort of weird cult tradition to ask if 'we can borrow some milk' see we've _just _started unpacking so things are a mess"

"Sure…you can borrow milk…eggs…bagels…I think we can even spring to Cheerio's"

Phoenix laughed, "Thanks but milk is good."

She let herself be led by Seth into their kitchen where Ryan was just tucking into a bagel he started guiltily when he saw her. His mind flashing back to how they had been dancing the night before and how horrified he'd have been if Marissa had seen them and jumped to conclusions. But they had _just _been dancing. It meant nothing. Right?

"Morning Ryan" she smiled pleasantly

Ryan gulped "Hi" he said tersely before pretending to be engrossed in a book

Seth searched for the milk and handed it to Phoenix. "There you go…eau de milk"

Phoenix chuckled "I think its du lait…eau de milk is basically some water milk"

Seth looked chagrined "Ah. Well I am a little rusty on the French. Explains why I failed it last year" he shrugged easily

"All right well see you later…oh and Ryan…you might want to learn how to read books the right way up some time. Makes everything a whole lot less confusing"

Now Ryan was embarrassed "Oh…right" Seth laughed

"Excuse Igor over there…he's a little _retarded_," murmured Seth in a stage whisper

Phoenix looked relieved "Well that explains _a _lot" .She grinned teasingly at Ryan who only managed to look even more sheepish.

She was about to turn to leave when Seth stopped her

"Hey Phoenix? Since you're new how about taking the scenic route with me and my pal Ryan here? We could show you all the sights as we travel on our way to the wonderful Harbor High" he offered

Phoenix smiled "You'd make a wonderful tour guide…yeah okay. When do you want me?"

Ryan cleared his throat uncomfortably as a few images in response to that question sprang to mind.

Seth shrugged "How about meet us here in twenty minutes you _and _River"

Phoenix grinned "I'll be here. Later Seth. Chino"

Then she made her way out.

"What was that about dude?" mused Seth a smile on his face

Ryan looked away "What was what about?"

Seth smirked "A hot girl comes along and you come over all Rain Man. Geez get it together dude. I wish you were more like me…cool, charming…stylish"

He then proceeded to trip over his skateboard.

* * *

I have no idea if that translation is exactly right but let's pretend it is! 


	8. The Stories They Tell

**A/N: **Err…keep reviewing? I haven't got much else to say!

* * *

River stared up at the Cohen residence. Apart from being a few metres away from his home they were identical.

"Identi-kit houses…I really have seen everything" muttered River

Phoenix snorted, "Don't be such a drama queen. We _did _live in the Hampton's for a while, _remember?_ It was identi-kit city there…hmm…here are Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

She flashed a brilliant smile as Ryan and Seth approached with Ryan on his skateboard.

Seth greeted them by linking arms with River. Ryan lagged beside River preferring to keep his distance from Phoenix. That much temptation was too much for him to handle. He was the good guy. He would _not _be cheating on Marissa anytime soon. No sirree. Not this guy.

"River…Phoenix. Now where have I heard _that _before?" mused Seth pointedly

River smiled with some chagrin "Yeah. We're what you call 'love children'. Our parents weren't married till we were about fourteen. Basically they named us during their River Phoenix obsession."

Seth grinned "I like it…I" he paused to answer his cell and the loud hiss of Summer's voice could be clearly heard berating him over the cell. Seth, mortified slowed down and waved the group to go ahead.

River and Phoenix exchanged amused looks and then River nudged his sister in Ryan's direction. She took the hint and strolled beside him, walking a lot closer than was really necessary.

* * *

"Ryan…you're a little more objective being from Portland and all…what do you _really _think of the OC?" asked River as they walked out onto the pier a beautiful setting met them, glorious sunshine, a beautiful beach, crystalline blue skies and beautiful people.

"Eh. It's okay". Ryan shrugged casually gaining a delighted smirk at his nonchalance from Phoenix.

Seth rejoined the group a few seconds later looking harassed.

"Sorry guys…guess my little lady is a little upset," he said trying to sound light hearted.

"I hate to sound forward here…started Phoenix eliciting a scoff from her brother.

"…But you're her bitch" she stated simply

Seth blinked in shock "Her what! I am _not _Summer's 'bitch' I just happen to agree with a _lot _of what she says. If being a loyal and…_giving _person makes me Summer's bitch. Then yes. I am her…bitch"

Seth realised all too late what he was saying and sighed deeply. River patted him on the back comfortingly as they rounded down into the road that led to the school.

"Man, as crass as my sister just was she's right. Hang with us later instead of Summer. Just tell her that you've got other things to do," suggested River

Ryan raised his eyebrows "Sure that's wise? I've seen Summer in a snit…it's not pretty"

Phoenix and River exchanged glances that were so swift they mightn't have happened then Phoenix looped a warm arm with Ryan's own then did the same with Seth.

"Relax…last time I checked…I was a girl…"

_She certainly is_ thought Ryan

"…And this will work. She just needs to learn to appreciate you. So…later come hang with us at the beach okay? You too Ryan…if you're not busy"

Ryan looked into her dreamy blue eyes._He had _planned something with Marissa…

"Come on man" nodded River convincingly

Phoenix smiled.

Ryan smiled.

"I'm in"


	9. The Girl Who Never Grew

**A/N: **So…what are Newport's latest residents up to? Find out next week...or tomorrow. Depending on how fast I finish the chapter!

* * *

Marissa ran her fingers through perfectly coiffed toffee coloured hair and stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Surely it wasn't natural to be having such X-rated thoughts about someone she'd just met. She dabbed a creamy slick of peach gloss at her thin lips and pouted the way Summer did. Sometime she wished she was curvier like Summer and more overtly sexual like Summer. More than everything else she wished she could be more honest and _real _like Summer, not forever lying to herself that she wasn't verging on anorexic, that she wasn't an alcoholic and that she wasn't desperate for attention for some kind of real love. 

Boys.

Boys would fill that void of her life that she couldn't' fill with drinks or clothes of even (shock, horror) hurting her mother. River…he could really change her if she let him.

Marissa had seen the way River looked at Summer. She wanted him to look at her like that. The liquid in the bottle sloshed temptingly in her bag and she almost habitually took a long rehearsed swig before putting it back down making the glass land with a clatter.

_God he is so beautiful._

Another dab of gloss and she was making her way out of the girl's bathroom into the Californian sun humming only realising then in the bright sinister Newport sun that not once had she remembered Ryan.

* * *

Her feet walked unsteadily towards the classroom and she realised she was drunk. 

Marissa gazed around. The lavish perfectHarborhalls were empty. Except for…

"Phoenix?" slurred Marissa

The darker haired girl glided over to Marissa with elegance that belied her age and held Marissa up. "Tsk, tsk. What are you doing?" she whispered enchantingly

Marissa laughed to herself so this was why all the guys were all over Phoenix. Despite not being gay, Marissa could understand people's attraction to a girl like Phoenix. Perfect. Absolutely divine, just like her brother. Charismatic, kind hearted, intelligent, interesting and completely free from the kind of troubles that for instance led to passing out on foreign soil drugged up on your friend's step-mother's pain killers.

Phoenix led her outside a firm arm around Marissa's lower back. Marissa was grateful for the fresh air. She stumbled onto the steps and with Phoenix's help she perched on them her head low, her hair in disarray.

* * *

"Better now?" asked Phoenix after some time had passed

Marissa looked up and nodded "Hmm." Her head was throbbing with pain the inevitable repercussions of late morning drinking.

Phoenix rubbed her shoulder "I called River. He'll be here in a sec; he just has to get out of class. He'll take you home okay?"

Marissa groaned she couldn't stand to let River see her like this but behind her she could already hear his voice in the background.

"Phoenix?" he called

His sister looked up at him as he joined the on the steps and he squeezed her hand before looking critically at Marissa.

"Okay. My car's not here…but a walk will be better."

His voice had around the same enchanting, low tone to it as Phoenix's. Marissa felt his arm lift her up gently again and in the space of three seconds their eyes shared a gaze then River looked back at his sister.

"I'll see you," he said to Phoenix

She waved a little and returned back to class as River then proceeded to ease Marissa down the stairs and back to her home.


	10. The Dice

**A/N: **Ahem thanks for possibly the sweetest review ever to SparkiMonkey! I loved it and I am so glad you love my story…but don't get too attached to River and Phoenix…they're not all they seem! It's not a cross over and thanks for the blindingly obvious (except to me!) tip about anonymous reviews!

* * *

Marissa stumbled through the front door River caught her just as she was about to fall and managed to hold the door open. 

"Whoa. Slow down"

Marissa held her head, feeling beads of sweat run down it. Her head was dull with pain that had begun to slowly sober her, the situation becoming mortifyingly clearer.

"You can go now. I'll be okay," said Marissa tersely. She kept her brightly made up eyes to the floor and didn't look at him.

River crouched on his haunches in front of her. He brushed her hair away with the back of his hand. His skin brushed hers and the heat from his hand thrilled her a little. Finally she looked up.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked softly. He held her fingers gently with his and he looked at her with eyes deep with sincerity and concern.

Marissa kissed him gently on the lips her heart fluttering. She reached for his hand and dragged it to her thigh.

"Stay" she murmured and kissed him.

River smiled.

_Game. Set and Match._

* * *

Summer rubbed her stomach. She was still just as slim as the other girls in Newport but not, evidently as slim as Marissa Cooper. Last she'd heard Marissa had been wasted at school and River had taken her home. That was the last she'd heard of them that day. 

Now she found herself in the Crab Shack surrounded by chattering girls but completely alone. Seth was too busy drooling over the 'new girl' to pay any attention to her. She swirled her spoon in her milkshake and frowned when the glass doors swung open and at that moment-speak of the devil-who should enter but the ever so perfectly formed Phoenix.

She was dressed in a black halter bikini and stylish black, purple and white board shorts. Her dark glossy hair swung from her smooth shoulders and she walked in with the utmost confidence. Completely owning the room, all eyes on her.

"I used to be able to do that," muttered Summer out loud. The girls around her giggled at this random comment then continued with their vapid conversation. Summer decided to approach her and give the girl a piece of her troubled mind.

"Summer?" smiled Phoenix in surprise; she turned to Summer with the warmest smile.

"That's my name. What are you doing here?" she asked curtly

Phoenix raised the four cans of soda she was carrying "I thought that was obvious. I'm just buying drinks. You?"

Summer shrugged "Marissa bailed on me. I'm just hanging with some _other _friends. I'm just now going for dinner with my dad"

Phoenix looked around "Great. Look…Summer, can I ask you something? In private? "

Summer felt herself reluctantly agreeing when Phoenix gave her the full force of her trademark, persuasive smile, _the bitch was convincing. _

Once Phoenix's drinks had been paid for the two girls headed out onto the pier for somewhere quieter. They paused at the smooth white railing leaning over it both staring out at the beautiful skyline.

"So what do you want?" asked Summer, body language still defensive.

"Its about Marissa. I like her…but…" Phoenix paused tantalisingly she picked off a flaking piece of paint, of the railing that surrounded the pier.

Summer shifted slightly closer "But?"

"Listen…my brother really_, really _likes you. He also knows how much Marissa likes him…but I think she's putting on this act to guilt trip him into being interested in her" She said softly.

Summer mouthed in surprise. "_Wow"._

She wouldn't have believed it but it all seemed to make sense. Summer had liked Ryan first but of course Marissa had come in with her sob stories and Summer had been out of the picture. That's what she'd convinced herself anyway. Now it was happening all over again. Well she'd be damned if Marissa Cooper got her well-manicured claws into him with her 'woe is me' bullshit.

All of a sudden she liked Phoenix.

Well…better than she liked her before. She still found the girl immensely suspicious.

"Wow. I can't believe that…" Summer sighed

"I love my brother with my whole heart but it seems like he's too…'afraid' to admit to himself that Marissa is using him. She doesn't even think about Ryan…not like you and Seth though…you love Seth and your friends… but to Marissa it seems like…a game…I don't want to see River hurt"

Summer looked at her fingernails distractedly, trying to process the information.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly"

Summer was so absorbed in herthoughts that she missed the dark smile that fluttered over Phoenix's pretty lips.

_It's almost too easy. _

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm worried about raising the level of a certain chapter that I will be posting soon to an r just for that occasion…should i make it an r or just 'imply' things? **

**Help!**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys rock the kasbah!**


	11. The Beach

**A/N: **I apologise for the huge ass delay…but my computer had technical difficulties (under breath: is evil and doesn't ever work) so here it is! I hope you enjoy and I apologise if this is a chapter I've already posted…I can't be sure since my computer is again…having 'difficulties'. I'll try and sortit out soon!Love ya SparkiMonkey!

* * *

WARNING: Next chapter is an R. wink wink

* * *

Ryan held up the surfboard dubiously and stared at River. He couldn't believe that some dude he'd known a mere matter of days had convinced him to go surfing.

"I don't know man…." he murmured warily. After watching Seth wipe out pathetically he wasn't sure he wanted to get into the whole thing.

Then he saw her. Phoenix emerged from the sea like a mermaid the sun glistened beautifully on the most sensuous arcs of her supple body. Sublime in a black halter bikini and low matching hot pants that rode on toned hips that sat atop elegant perfect legs. She shook out her wet hair attractively and then ran over to join her brother, Seth trailing behind her, mesmerised.

River wrapped a towel around her and she shivered.

"Wow. The water is _cold _but it's really fun, come on Ryan I got totally soaked out there…you should too. You'll love it. Surfing is amazing. Probably the best thing about Newport"

Ryan wondered why in his perverse state of mind, everything she said sounded like an innuendo. She'd probably run a mile if she knew what kind of things were running through his mind at that moment.

"Yeah, what are you a wuss? You'll be great at it. Don't worry" smirked River

Ryan glanced at the two. How was it possible for them to not even have to try and yet be so convincing. They could certainly teach some of Harbor's residents a thing or two about charm.

Ryan was surfing. He was actually doing it. Sure it had taken a while but he had natural balance and skill. Seth enviously watched from the shore as the beautiful Phoenix cheered Ryan the new surfing pro and her brother along. She looked over her shoulder and saw him disdainfully making his way through some sand sprinkled cold burgers.

"Cohen? Are you okay?" she asked gently as she walked over to him.

Seth smiled falsely "Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" He dumped the rest of the burgers into a hamper and looked away.

Phoenix managed to elegantly pull on her board shorts before sitting down on the beach towel with Seth.

"Why wouldn't you be…hmm let's see; you have an amazing life, your charming, your funny, your intelligent, your even sexy. So what's the problem"?

Seth became that shy guy she'd met only days ago and with embarrassment he found himself blushing.

"You think I'm sexy?" he asked unsurely

Phoenix turned slightly to look at him from under dark eyelashes and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Of course! You really are…doesn't Summer tell you that?"

Seth shrugged bashfully his mind hazy after just a simple kiss on the cheek.

"Well no. She says I'm cute…Summer loves me. I know that…she just has difficulty showing it"

Phoenix leant down in the sand on her back, acres of her abdomen straightening out.

"She doesn't appreciate you. You need someone you understands how special you are…god I sound like an idiot" grinned Phoenix sheepishly

Seth lowered onto his right elbow and gazed at her shyly "Sounds like you want a bit of the Seth Love" he quipped

She giggled delightfully "Oh yeah"

Ryan watched them from the water. He lost his balance and slipped, disappearing under the blue.


	12. The Cheatin' Heart

**A/N: **This is an R no jokes about it. If you get offended easily…you should leave now….

Gone?

Good. For the two of remaining…enjoy : )

* * *

"Ryan?" murmured Phoenix gently

Ryan blinked brightly and groaned deeply, his head ached from what, he didn't know. He rubbed his forehead and the memory all came searing back to him. He'd gone under and the surfboard must have hit him on the head.

He found that he was staring into Phoenix's delicious blue eyes. They sparkled with relief.

"You're awake"

Ryan sat up, realising he was in the pool house. He looked around but could only find Phoenix stood over him, still clad in that god amazing halter bikini top her board shorts adorning her bottom half.

"Where's Seth?" he asked quietly, clearing his throat. He felt groggy and sleepy. He guessed that was part and parcel with having a concussion.

"He's making dinner with River. Your mom… Kirsten. She had to work late and we couldn't reach her," replied Phoenix.

Ryan felt slightly embarrassed that she felt the need to call his 'mother' to take care of him.

She smiled gently "Okay that was a lie. We didn't call her…I know you're a big boy"

Ryan raised his eyebrows. There were those damned innuendos again.

"Do…you want me to make you something to drink?" she asked in a voice that was a lot softer.

Ryan looked shook his head "No. No thanks. I just need to get up" He realised he was shirtless and again felt awkward in Phoenix's presence. He stood up, dressed in his own board shorts from the day before and walked over to where he kept his shirts. He pulled one on loosely and found that once he was done Phoenix was sat on the bed rubbing her ankles. He watched her for a moment, a smile floating on his lips.

She looked up at him and smiled, patting the space beside her on the bed. "C'mere. I want to talk to you"

Ryan's mind boggled at how one woman could emanate such involuntary sexuality.

He sat on the edge of the bed, "What did you want to talk about?"

He could have sworn she licked her lips.

"I'm sorry Ryan. I have to tell you right now okay? Promise you won't say anything till you hear me out all right?" she crawled over to be nearer, on her knees.

Ryan felt himself harden.

She was on her knees right by his side staring at him with enchanting blue eyes.

"I really like you. I've liked you since the day I met you and you don't know how hard it is for me to sit and watch you be with Marissa…I know this makes me sound so…sneaky because I really like Marissa but Ryan…_I like you a lot more_" she sighed deeply and looked down then when she looked back up again her eyes were dark.

She slid delicate fingers on his knee resting there she tapped her fingernails onto them, Ryan could only watch in anticipation.

"You can stop me any time you want," she murmured faintly

Ryan responded by tilting her head up and kissing her firmly his tongue devouring her sweet teasing lips.

She tasted like vanilla.

He felt her nails drag lightly along his thigh further up his leg under the light material of the board shorts stroking the tightening muscle beneath, till she reached his erection then she repeated the process again. The faint brush of her fingers setting his skin on fire.

Unable to contain his fervour, all his pent up sexual energy crackled from his kisses and he grabbed her thighs holding her up by her ass and lifting her onto his lap. She writhed against his chest ripping apart the buttons of his shorts, her bikini-clad breasts creating pleasurable friction against his muscled chest.

"Ryan" she purred into his ear her tongue searching the hot skin along his neck.

Spurred on by her delectable moans he dug his fingers into the smooth curve of her back his fingers trailing up to her bikini top.

She leant back a little and fluttered her eyelashes at him; the inviting swell of her breasts enticed him as the lifted and then lowered with every seductive slow pant of breath she took. Ryan found himself desperate to bite into the ripe flesh or he would truly go insane with lust.

"Seth and River will be back soon," she murmured

Ryan grunted slightly then let out a short gasp of breath

"Right" was all he managed to say.

Phoenix smiled satisfactorily and then kissed Ryan's forehead.

"Your cute" she whispered, she slipped from his lap and sat on the bed then proceeded to straighten herself out just in time for River and Seth to make their entrance loaded with food.

"Ryan! Your up! so? What did I miss?" asked Seth as he planted himself in-between Ryan and Phoenix.

Phoenix and Ryan exchanged the briefest of glances before Phoenix smiled warmly.

"Nothing at all.Hand me a slice will ya?"

* * *

Well that was fun! Tee hee. This is as bad as it gets don't worry. Next chapters back to normal. 


	13. The Choices

**_A/N: Back to normal and for all those who wanted a little Seth and Phoenix action…Just you wait! Also much gratitude to Valkry and SparkiMonkey (again!) your reviews definitely made my day!_**

* * *

River made swift clean arc into the pool creating a small splash of water around him. He swam for a few moments underwater before resurfacing suddenly at the deep end. 

Phoenix watched from the side of the pool, her legs dragging lazily into the water. She wasn't dressed for swimming in a khaki maxi skirt, a black boy beater. She rubbed the gold band that sat on her bicep then spoke;

"Summer thinks I'm a bitch" she said with a yawn

River smirked "Well you are"

Phoenix smiled sarcastically and kicked water idly at him. "Bitch. Even after my little story about Marissa being obsessed over you…I still don't think she likes me"

Phoenix climbed out of the pool and gratefully caught the towel his sister flung at him, drying himself off as he spoke.

"You go and deal with Ryan and Seth…I'll take care of Summer. Nothing doing" he smiled at her and sat beside her

Phoenix grinned "All right then. I got to be on my way…see you okay? Deal with _them_" she said referring to their parents.

The twins embraced momentarily before Phoenix slipped out of the plush garden and towards the pool house where Ryan slept.

* * *

Ryan couldn't sleep. He simply couldn't get Phoenix out of his head. She was so different to your typical Harbour girls, so confident and self-assured, so naturally beautiful and witty. He didn't have a clue why she would like him when the possibilities for her where endless. Maybe she just liked a bad boy. Maybe she was just looking for a way to piss off her parents, he honestly didn't care. She was amazing…then with a sudden guilty jolt his mind sprang uncomfortably to Marissa.

Ryan sighed and wondered how he got himself into these situations. With a strung out yawn he kicked off the sheets of his bed and then sat up in surprise as a small rattling sound emitted from his door. He got up and peered behind the blinds of the door smiling in surprise as he opened it.

"Phoenix?"

"Hey Ryan. Can we talk?" she whispered as he shut the door behind her.

She sat on his bed, looking perfectly at home, the flowing skirt she wore fluttered over her sublime legs as she sat. Ryan swallowed.

"What do you want to talk about?" he sat down next to her she bit her lip adorably.

"Us" she said simply

Ryan blinked "What? I mean…what about us?"

Phoenix traced the toe of her flat black ballet pumps along the soft carpeting in what seemed like a shy gesture.

"I think…today was a mistake. I mean…you have Marissa and…Seth likes me…I don't want to cause trouble"

Ryan wondered how she could even possibly do that he sighed and swiftly exhaled "Right…your right. I mean there is _Marissa _and I really don't want to hurt her." He said honestly.

Phoenix sighed wistfully "That's why I like you Ryan…you're _always _thinking of others. Still…we can be friends right?"

Ryan inwardly cringed that word 'friends' never worked with him and women it always ended up to ways and he knew which one he'd prefer with Phoenix but…he still loved Marissa and he wasn't about to throw things away with her.

"Yeah. Yeah your right" He nodded slowly and smiled gently

Phoenix smiled sweetly "Great. So…I'll see ya at school"

She sighed thoughtfully and then reached forwards and hugged him briefly but tenderly.

He loved the way she smelt.

He couldn't resist running his hands down her back as they hugged. Phoenix stepped out of his arms and inhaled softly. "See ya Ryan"

Then she was gone and Ryan was left feeling strangely cheated.


	14. The Move

**A/N: **This is the last of my pre-prepared chapters! I actually have to keep working now! Damn. Anyway enjoy and I'll update tomorrow. (Btw do you realise how difficult it is writing a title that begins with 'The' every time!)

* * *

Seth landed uncomfortably on his face and groaned. He'd been startled out of his bed by a swift harsh tapping on the window. He rolled onto his back then lazily staggered to his feet, walking over to the window he undid the latch and opened it and was very surprised to see Phoenix slide in under it. He helped her in and stared at her in confusion. 

"Am…I dreaming?" he said hazily then cringed at what he'd just said.

Phoenix gulped and wiped a tear from her face. "I'm sorry Seth I just had a huge fight with my parents…can I stay here for a little while?"

Seth scratched his eyes and stared again as slowly the information began to sink in. "What? What about River?"

"He's got some mild food poisoning thing…I really don't want to worry him right now" she sobbed gently

Seth hated to see girls cry. Especially ones as beautiful as Phoenix, tentatively he cradled his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey…come on…The sun will come out tomorrow," he said in a singsong voice and Phoenix smiled a little

"Thanks. I should probably go…I just wanted to get out" she sighed wistfully

Seth looked thoughtful for a moment "Err…you want to go for a walk?"

Phoenix smiled slowly "I'd love to" then she glanced at his white tee shirt and thin blue pyjama bottoms.

"Err…you might want to change"

Seth grinned sheepishly "Right! Wait outside for a few minutes while I 'powder up' okay?"

Phoenix nodded and climbed back out of the window. She stood outside and waited, the soft sea breeze whistled through her hair and she smiled slowly. Everything was going perfectly to plan.


	15. The Crash

_**A/N: Finally people are getting that River and Phoenix are not all they seem! But I am glad that everyone seems to like the whole Seth and Phoenix coupling, this may be because I've been showing favouritism on her part! I didn't mean to! River will get some more screen time soon.I'm alsoworking on delving more into the kind of relationship that Phoenix and River have and more on their background. **_

* * *

Seth and Phoenix had been walking for quite a while along the soft shore before either Seth or Phoenix spoke again. Both were, (or at least Phoenix was) deep in thought. Seth was predictably first to initiate the conversation. 

"Hey uh…did you mean what you said? About me being…well…sexy" he asked awkwardly

Phoenix tilted her head to him and smiled "Of course I did"

Seth sighed dramatically "I knew it. Your only after me for my looks…your so shallow. It sickens me that a man can't be beautiful _and _intelligent" he sniffed

Phoenix sniggered and linked arms with him "That _wasn't _so sexy"

Seth nodded "Noted. Do you think we should get back now?"

Phoenix shook her head "I really don't want to go back home right now. Things are just…messed up," she murmured

Seth took one look at her innocent, sad expression and melted. "You know what you can stay at my 'crib' tonight. If you want…don't worry about school either because it's Saturday tomorrow!"

Phoenix looked pensive "What about your parents"

Seth smiled widely "They… my good, gorgeous, not quite as sexy as me, friend…are out of town. For the week. Its just me and Ryan…being _men._ Together. Bonding. "

Phoenix smirked resisting the urge to point out the homoerotic qualities of his sentence and then gave him her most sincere expression "You are the best. Thanks so much"

Seth puffed his chest up proudly "When damsels are in distress…i…_de-_stress them!" he cheered and put on the act of taking flight in a heroic fashion as they returned to the house.

* * *

Ryan's first sight that morning was the frankly mesmerising site of Phoenix making breakfast in a wife beater and close fitting briefs. Strangely reminiscent of the first time Hailey came to stay at the Cohen's residence. 

"Beautiful isn't it," grinned Seth, by his side, haphazardly covered in a dressing gown.

Ryan pulled him aside into the hallway. "Did you sleep with her?" he hissed a little too harshly

Seth looked shocked, appalled then amused "What? No! Dude. You give men a bad name, can't a _sexy_ guy be a friend with a hot girl without sex being involved? She was having some 'family problems' and I offered her a…a sanctuary in her hour of need"

Ryan sighed, "I don't know man…Kirsten said not to have any guests over. Especially those of the female variety"

Seth scoffed "Pah! What happened to the old Attwood…with his devil may care attitude to authority! She'll be gone by the afternoon I promise"

Ryan relented and then looked pensive "You should probably make her get dressed…Marissa and Summer are coming over later to get ready for the summer formal. This would not look good," he said pointedly

Seth looked blank then suddenly slapped his forehead as he realised what Ryan was talking about "Oh dude! I totally forgot! The formal is today?.…Ryan Attwood don't give me that look! I got it covered."

He began to walk back into the kitchen when Ryan stopped him "Wait…did you call yourself a '_sexy guy?'_ "

* * *

"Phoenix! Oh my god…well this is a surprise" beamed Summer her eyes twinkled with delight. 

"Hey Summer" he smiled

Summer put on her most flirtatious smile; she couldn't describe how good it felt to know how he felt about her. She was desperate to confront him on his feelings about her but every time she was about to the word Seth would suddenly appear in her mind, like an emotional barrier. So for now…she kept _schtum. _

"So…what are you doing here?" she asked grinning

"Phoenix is doing some stupid…essay and I kind of needed a girl's opinion on what to wear for tonight…I'm not very stylish"

That was a lie in itself. He was dressed _very _stylishly in a dark green shirt over a black wife beater and smart blue jeans.

"I'd _love _to" she beamed and after running back inside to grab her purse and a lip-gloss she was ready to go.

"Ready to go Mr. Hall" she giggled as he linked arms with her, his statuesque six foot at odds with her petite five feet eight.

They walked to River's car ready waiting Mercedes convertible and climbed in, River being the perfect gentleman held the door open for her.

"This car is amazing" she smiled, admiring the gleaming black vehicle with it's designer leather camel coloured interior.

River shrugged "I'm more a people person" he said with a short smile, giving her a pointed look

Summer blushed.


	16. The Shopping Trip

Marissa blinked.

"Phoenix…hey!" she smiled at the brunette at her door, despite feeling somewhat guilty for her earlier indiscretions with her brother.

"Hey Marissa…River is off…somewhere being a 'guy' and I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping with me for something to wear for tonight. I just have no style really"

Marissa was shocked, this was obviously not true; Phoenix looked immaculate _and _stylish in a green sheer blouse matched with a pair of drainpipe jeans and green sequinned flats.

"Really?" wondered Marissa dubiously

Phoenix chuckled "All right you got me, I just…well I don't really know anyone else around here and you seemed like the nicest person I've met so far…I thought we could be friends"

Marissa was touched by her honesty "That's so sweet…of course we can be friends, let me just get my purse…oh wait I already made plans to go shopping with Ryan…now _he _really has no style"

Phoenix gave the obligatory smile back to Marissa "That's okay"

Marissa shook her head "Wait…I mean I _did _make plans with him but I can cancel. I'm sure he won't mind"

Phoenix grinned, "Thanks", Marissa let her in and made the appropriate call to Marissa let her in and made the appropriate call to Ryan before the two girls set off for the shops.

* * *

They had been to around four or five shops, when Summer couldn't control herself any longer. 

"Okay I know!" she exclaimed suddenly

River raised his eyebrows "You…know what?"

Summer blushed "I know…that you like me" she murmured

River looked suitably embarrassed "Ah. Phoenix huh? Can't keep her mouth shut."

Summer smiled sweetly "I have to tell you that I think it's really cute and I respect you for not trying anything because _you _respected me and Seth"

River shrugged "What can I say? My sister…was the one who said I should respect your space. She really likes you…thinks you could be friends…doesn't want to see you hurt"

Summer was pleasantly surprised "Really? That's so sweet" she found herself warming immensely to Phoenix. Who was no longer a threat but a friend.

Summer sighed, "I really wish things were different," she said without thinking. He looked at her, mesmerising blue eyes filled with questions.

"How?"

Summer raised her shoulders up and down in an unsure gesture "I don't know but I…like you too…but I love Seth…but…"

River suddenly looked annoyed, his handsome features hardening but somehow in a way that was still attractive.

"You know what Summer I can't keep playing these games. You either like me or you don't…I thought we had a connection. I'm out of here" he snapped and stalked away. Summer called after him but he kept walking. She bit her lip in concern for him totally unaware that as he walked River was laughing ecstatically to himself.

* * *

Marissa pushed the curtains of the dressing room open and posed in her silk blue dress that she planned on buying for the night's events.

"Tada! What do you think?" she grinned at Phoenix who scratched her chin pretending to be really sage and wise.

"Ah…tis very good. But it doesn't quite say 'summer' does it?"

Marissa grinned "Exactly. I'm rebelling" she went back to change, closing the curtains behind her. When she was done she and Phoenix walked out into the sunshine both laden with their new purchases.

"Marissa…can I uh ask you a personal question?" ventured Phoenix

Marissa nodded "Shoot"

Phoenix cleared her throat "I'm just going to out and say it. Do you have a drinking problem?"

Marissa was shocked. Not because it was untrue but because Phoenix said it so plainly and honestly.

"Huh. No…well…I don't think so. But I guess I do" she said sadly

Phoenix stopped her "No…don't think I'm here to judge. I just want to help."

Marissa looked at Phoenix, she really was an enchanting character. Every word she said Marissa believed. So maybe that was why she found herself so easily regaling Phoenix with her life story as they walked on the pier. Or maybe it was because Phoenix was the only one who would listen, who wouldn't' judge.

* * *

River straightened his tie and then swore and undid it; he couldn't seem to get the knot right. 

"Phoenix" he called to his sister, her room was right next to his. She walked in looking stunning in a silk orange wide skirted prom dress. It was quirky, sexy and fashionable all at the same time.

"So…what do you think?" she asked twirling around, her brother caught her by the elbow and laughed

"You're becoming a little bit of an attention whore" he smirked as she began to do up his tie

"And you're becoming a bitch. Thanks for sorting Summer out…although saying 'we had a connection' that's pushing it a little" she giggled remembering what he had told her of what had happened with him that day.

River elbowed her "I know. She's a complete airhead, how is it going with Marissa?"

"Typical rich bitch with problems. Everything's going 'swimmingly' but... I do have a problem though"

River raised an eyebrow "What? Is it just too difficult calling Seth Cohen _sexy? _That's right! You talk shit too," he teased also reminding her of what she had told him of her day.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and smiled "Don't remind me. Look, we're slipping. We used to be _much _better. We need to do something big. Something that will tell Phoebe and Richard once and for all that they can't control us"

River stared over his sister's shoulder at the vintage lighter on his dresser from the days when he used to smoke, just because he felt like it, not to rebel or fit in. He only quit because according to Phoenix she would "kill him if he died before her".

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he said with a dark smile

Phoenix turned around to follow his gaze. "Aren't I always?" she chuckled just as darkly.

* * *

_**A/N: You like me? You really, really like me? Thanks SO much for the support. SPREAD THE WORD! **_

**_River and Phoenix…think Cliff and Missy from Bring It On crossed with Cruel Intentions 1 and you'll understand them better._**


	17. The Summer Formal Part One

Phoebe watched proudly as her children descended the stairs. She put down her magazine on the lounge coffee table and walked over to them, clapping her hands in delight.

"You two look adorable! Oh honey…I love that tux" she smiled and straightened the lapels on her son's jacket

He raised his eyebrows at this display of affection but said nothing, only laughed when Phoebe began straightening out her daughter's hair.

"Mother. Please remove your hands from my hair…Ow! _Mom._ That hurts" snapped Phoenix elbowing River harshly when he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked their father as he came in to join his family, he was shirtless, a towel draped over his shoulder after returning from the state of the art gym he'd set up in one of the rooms of the house.

"Hey honey. Will you look at our kids don't they look wonderful?" gushed Phoebe as her husband kissed her forehead

"They do look pretty good don't they? They must get it from me" he smirked and went to greet his daughter tucking her under his arm and squeezing her.

"Dad, as heinously embarrassing as it is that you are hugging me right now it's a lot more humiliating that you don't have a shirt on. Can you say deodorant?"

Her father squeezed her shoulder for that remark and pretended to look disappointed when his son and wife began to laugh at this.

"You know that hurts" he began to chuckle too

River yawned, "Damn. As much fun as this whole bonding thing is we have to go. Don't wait up"

Phoebe rolled her eyes "Oh we will. Be back by one thirty _at the latest_"

River nodded "Will do" he took a few step backs as his father tried to tousle his hair "Uh no way"

Richard laughed and saw his kids off, as an afterthought yelling that Phoenix should have taken a sweater. As he shut the door he smiled to himself. Maybe Newport would be good for his two defiant children. Maybe. Just maybe.

* * *

When River and Phoenix entered the packed Harbor High hall it was packed, they definitely caused heads to turn easily being the best dressed and best looking pair that night. It wasn't that everyone else was unattractive it was just that they had a kind of magnetism and presence that seemed to called for attention. And they certainly got it. 

Seth stared at Phoenix and gulped, she simply was mesmerising, she and River waved at him and Summer from the punch bowl and he wished he could go over and talk to her, to his surprise however, his wish was about to come true as Summer pulled him over to meet them.

"Hey guys, you look amazing Summer. You too Seth" beamed Phoenix

Summer twirled in her bright red halter dress and preened.

"Why thank you"

River nodded and looked solemn, pretending he was uncomfortable being around Summer. Phoenix glanced at his face and realised his intentions, then struggled not to laugh.

"You do look amazing Summer. Excuse me" said River softly then walked away, also trying not to laugh.

Summer looked guilty and Seth raised his eyebrows "He must have heard Good Charlotte was on the DJ list" he grinned

Phoenix shot Summer a pointed look; "Yeah…that must be it. So since my date for tonight has disappeared would you two help me find a date for tonight?"

_That shouldn't' be too hard. _Thought Seth

"Will you two excuse me, I have to use the little girls room" lied Summer

Phoenix shrugged "All right, but don't leave us alone for too long I will not be held responsible if I kill Seth in my rage at the music they're playing" she said with a smile

Seth laughed and Summer looked distracted. She headed off into the crowd and Phoenix raised her eyebrows.

"Failed joke" she grinned

Seth chuckled "You…know you look pretty good" he said in one short breath. Phoenix nudged him gently in the stomach

"Well don't you look _sexy _in a suit? Now are we going to stand around here all day or are you going to dance with me?" she smiled pleasantly and skipped out towards the dance floor and Seth eagerly followed.

He knew that he shouldn't have taken to her so quickly when his own girlfriend was such a good friend of hers, but for the first time someone truly cared about him and respected him, someone who didn't have an agenda. Maybe that's why he was finding it so easy to be with Phoenix, she'd liked him straight off the bat whereas had taken him nearly all of his life to get with in touching distance of Summer.

* * *

River sat outside the school on a bench, shoot glances at his wristwatch every so often. He wondered why it was that he had been the one who had ended up outside in the cold whilst his sister danced the way at the formal. albeit a lame one. He let out a short breath suddenly wishing he still smoked. Thenhe smiled.

The click of heels and Summer's voice calling for him rang through the darkness.

_Finally it was time for some fun. _

"River I'm glad I found you" sighed Summer she sat beside him on the bench. For the first time in years she was finding herself riddled with guilt, she stared at the handsome boy beside her, unsure what to say to him. She hadn't felt about someone this way since Seth. Which was exactly the problem, she loved Seth but she couldn't deny that there was something about him that attracted her. Something she couldn't resist. Here was a guy who respected her and treated her like a person instead of a body and she was trampling all over his feelings like she always did.

"River…I can't promise anything but I _really _like you. I still want to be with Seth though…but I…"

River glared at her "You can't have it both ways Summer"

Summer crossed her arms uncomfortably "Can't we just _see _how things go?"

River snorted in spite of himself managing to disguise it as a cough at the last second.

_So Summer's not as innocent as she acts._

River put on his best expression of uncertainty. "Summer I don't know…"

Summer was silent for a moment. Working out her next move. Finally she had it, she had one thing she could always really on. Rain or shine-her looks; she flicked her glossy, almost black hair over her shoulders and twirled a lock around her finger. Putting on the most gentle, innocent voice she could muster she turned to River.

"Please…give this a chance?"

River thought he might throw up. _Baby voice?_ Still, he was bored so he went with it. He leant forward and kissed her, with the intention of shutting her up.

To Summer it was the greatest kiss she'd ever had. When they separated she could feel her heart beating like a drum, she shivered in delight and River hid a smirk.

"Cold?" he asked gently, without waiting for her reply he slipped the jacket froom his shoulders and wrapped it around Summer.

"Okay uh…I have to go talk to someone…I'll see you soon, Summer" he said

Summer jsut _loved _the way River said her name.

* * *

**_The following chapters should hopefully explain a little more why our fab foursome are giving in to the terrible twosome (nice play on words huh? ;) so easily. Thanks for the support._**


	18. The Summer Formal Part Two

In hindsight Ryan should have realised Marissa was drunk. God knows he'd had enough experience with them. But when she'd swayed into the hall with him, dressed in a beautiful blue off the shoulder silk creation, he'd felt proud and when she'd danced the way she had, her hands all over him, her flushed features, the coy looks, he'd thought _finally _she was ready. Marissa was ready to take the final step in their relationship. His thoughts were confirmed when she pulled him into the darkened school halls eyes wide with excitement, giggling salaciously. Then it had all changed, suddenly she was pushing him away, angry and he thought with disgust; drunk as hell.

"Ryan! What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Ryan! I thought we talked about this, I thought _you _understood!" she hissed

His face darkened slightly "No I don't understand. Why don't you tell me Marissa, what the hell your problem is!" he ranted

Marissa, in complete contrast had brightened, her face was flushed a bright pink with shame. "What are you talking about!" she retorted

Ryan rolled his eyes, a scoff exploded from his mouth "What an I talking about? What am I talking about? You! You _always _say one thing and mean another, why don't you call me when you make up your mind!"

He began to thunder away further into the halls. Marissa, confused and temporarily sober from the shock attempted to call him once.

"Ryan!"

He kept walking. She stumbled back into the hall. River and Phoenix stepped out of the shadows and exchanged knowing glances. Phoenix followed Ryan and River went after Marissa.

* * *

"So this is…nice," muttered Seth

Summer shot him a look "You've said that like twelve times. Do you not know any other adjectives?"

"Yes actually, I know…_shrill _and _excitable" _he retorted pointedly

Summer sighed deeply; she and Seth had been stood awkwardly at the back of the school hall for quite some time. She wondered what had happened to the two of them, she couldn't blame it wholly on the arrival of River, because she and Seth had always had problems. For one, they never talked; neither was serious enough to have a deep conversation about their real problems and feelings and whenever they got close to having one either Seth would break things up with a joke or she would be flippant. Maybe she needed to try harder. She didn't know. She just had to fix this 'void' that was threatening to engulf them.

"Okay…let's dance Cohen. Strut your stuff," she ordered

Seth beamed, he had missed interaction with Summer, he linked arms with her and they swirled around the dance floor dancing out of synch to a vintage Beck song.

Summer giggled as Seth began to do jive dance moves, things weren't right between her and Seth just yet but it felt good to know that they could be getting back on track. Then what was she going to do about River?

* * *

"Ryan!"

Ryan twisted around slightly; it definitely wasn't Marissa calling him. He turned and watched Phoenix walk over to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, the words harsher than her tone.

Ryan realised that he was in the darkened school hallways and fast approaching the study hall without even realising it.

"Uh…you do realise the principle will castrate you or in fact…anyone caught in the halls?" she chided gently

Ryan looked away and sighed heavily "Uh…your right"

Phoenix was now leant against the bay of lockers, one foot propped up behind her and tapping the bottom row of lockers with her heel.

"Are you all right? You seem really pissed" she said frankly

Ryan leant against the lockers with her and nodded honestly "Probably because I am"

"Want to talk about it?" she asked tilting her head slightly to face him

Ryan sighed; he didn't want to tell her what had happened between him and Marissa. Not because he couldn't but because he doubted she'd understand.

Phoenix stood up straight and faced Ryan. "You _can _tell me. We're friends? Right?"

Ryan made a snap decision. There was no way he wanted to be _just friends_ with anyone like Phoenix. He pulled her by her slender wrists towards him and kissed her lustily. Maybe it was the argument with Marissa, or just how attractive Phoenix was. He didn't care. Not anymore.

* * *

Summer tried not to be jealous as she watched Marissa and River talking by the doorway. She really did. But she couldn't help it. River was by all rights _hers. _She'd put in the legwork and it hurt to see Marissa who was supposed to be _her _best friend trying to muscle her well-dressed way in.

Then she realised where she was, with Seth. For now she'd have to be satisfied with that.

* * *

**A/N: Did ya miss me:) I decided to keep away from the posting for a little while and enjoy my holidays. I ended up doing nothing…(but you don't want to know that!) Anyway…coming up next on The Two…fighting, fire and…err…fashion. Enjoy!**


	19. The Twisted Firestarters

Hey sister, are you all alone?

I'm standing out your window

Hey little sister can I come inside there

I want to show you all my love

I want to be the only one

I know you like nobody ever, baby

Little sister can't you find another way

No more living life behind a shadow

You whisper secrets in my ear

Slowly dancing cheek to cheek

Such a sweet thing when you open up, baby

They say I'll only do you wrong

Come together cause I understand

Just who you really are yeah, baby

Little sister can't you find another way

No more living life behind a shadow

**-Queens Of The Stone Age; Little Sister-**

River made his excuses, and left a more sober Marissa to her own devices. He walked behind the DJ's main stage the lighter in the back of his pant pocket suddenly feeling heavy. He checked his watch, it was a gaudy silver thing, one he'd never have worn in New York but he was in Newport and here clothes _did _make the man. He wondered where Phoenix was, she must have been otherwise 'sidetracked' he thought with a wry smirk.

* * *

Phoenix cursed inwardly as Ryan sent her crashing against the metal lockers, his arms held hers upwards and she had to admit, she was surprised by how much she was enjoying his new forceful attitude. Ryan pressed his lips into her neck, completely intoxicated by the subtle taste of strawberries. She connected her legs around his back and felt her dress ride up her thighs as Ryan held her up, his fingers indenting deeply into her skin.

_Mother would be proud_ she thought distractedly. Then suddenly something clicked.

"Ryan" she murmured

Ryan kept pushing, driving his hands further under the silk material. He needed relief. Bad.

But Phoenix had a job to do; she firmly pushed his hands away and stood up right. Smoothing down her hair unconsciously as she spoke.

"Ryan, uh… I better tell River that I'm staying somewhere else tonight" she said pointedly

Ryan nodded breathlessly and they shared a small smile as he helped her put her shoe back on then watched as Phoenix headed back into the hall, promising to return in a few minutes.

* * *

River smiled as Phoenix walked over to him. No one had seen either of them sneaking behind the DJ's stage and to be honest no one would have given it a second thought if they had seen it anyway. 

"We really doing this?" she whispered

"Little sister. Trust me. This is…this is gold" he nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

He held up the lighter towards the stage drapes and flicked the wheel forwards, a bright orange flame crackled to light. It caught the drapes and slowly they began to immerse in flame.

"Let's get out of here," murmured River

Phoenix stared at the flame transfixed, was living in Newport so bad that they'd commit arson? River saw her hesitancy and wrapped his arm reassuringly around her waist, gently leading her away from the stage using a back opening behind the stage that ensured that no one saw them.

* * *

It was barely minutes before the hall began to fill with smoke. Panicked teenagers screamed and crashed into each other in blind panic as they rushed to get out, the smell of desperation and smoke clouded the air like an invisible poison as they found the handles of the fire exits blisteringly hot and untouchable. 

It was River who came to everyone's rescue, smashing some windows and helping the more hysterical of the partygoers out.

Finally the hall was empty; Seth, Summer and Marissa clung to each other in horror and watched as their school went up in flames. River and Phoenix stood not far behind, both silent and expressionless.

* * *

"Oh my god, Ryan…" gasped Marissa in mortified realisation 

Seth's face became unnaturally grim "What! He's still in there?" he shot, turning to Marissa who sobbed incoherently

"I don't know! We have to go after him," she cried, slowly her hysteria mounted at the prospect of losing her first true love.

Before anyone could say another word River ran back into the school disappearing in a blaze of smoke.

Phoenix hadn't even realised he'd left her side. She walked unsurely towards the school and then broke into a run and was confused and angry to find someone holding her back.

Seth.

"Seth let me go" she spat her eyes were watering from the smoke.

Seth shook his head "Come on Phoenix you can't go in there"

Summer agreed and held the taller girl's arm in a comforting motion.

"He's right, its way to dangerous. River will be fine"

Phoenix shook them both off, showing surprising strength. "No…no…he's my brother," she said faintly and then sped into the school just missing a windowpane that exploded water like shards of glass, no longer able to contain the heat. The trio left behind stared stunned. There was nothing they could do but wait and watch.

* * *

A/N: Ooh they are evil aren't they! Sorry AGAIN for the delay but my damned computer ate up all the pre-typed chapters I'd written and now I have NOTHING. So I've been typing like crazy to catch up. I hadn't heard the full lyrics to Q.O.T.S.A's Little Sister but when I did…I felt they were a little dodgy and implied **illegal **things…What do you think? 

_**Teaser: Will Phoenix, River and Ryan make it out alive? **_


	20. The TwoHeaded Coin

Phoenix walked out first; there was a sinister edge to her walk, the flames dancing like a halo around her figure, her orange dress offset by the fire. River was next, Ryan's arm draped around his shoulder, he looked immeasurably heroic his eyes sparkling like blue flames themselves but like his sister there was a strangely triumphant and darkness that followed him like a cloud, for those few minutes as he walked from the burning building anyway. As ambulance men procured Ryan and set him in an the ambulance van; speeding away in a bright cacophony of screaming blue lights, River and Phoenix managed to convince the rest of the group to stay back and let the 'professionals' take care of Ryan and the cloud was gone. They were no longer sinister anymore. They were…_heroes. _

As they walked along the pier back to Seth's house-the agreed place for them to all group together- River and Phoenix lagged behind to talk.

"What if he had gotten really hurt? How would we talk ourselves out of that?" whispered Phoenix rubbing her arms from the cold

River nodded grimly and leant his sister his coat. "I know. I know".

They rejoined the rest of the group and walked to the Cohen's residence.

* * *

Phoenix sat the tray down in the middle of the lounge and gestured to the tray that she'd laden down with cups of coffee. 

"Sorry Seth for using your kitchen without asking I just thought everyone could use a drink" she said

Seth shrugged "It's cool. Thanks" he picked up a cup and sipped it absently, Summer sat beside him and kept her arm around him comfortingly

Marissa sighed and folded her legs under herself, and stared at the steaming drinks, not quite the kind of beverage she needed.

River glanced at his watch "Damn…we better go guys. You know the parents…" he said quietly

Summer looked up at him, her eyes glimmering with admiration for the bravery he and his sister had shown. She really liked him. She couldn't fight it anymore.

"You could stay here…they wouldn't mind" she offered casually

River looked over at Phoenix, knowing her well enough to guess what her unreapeatableresponse to Summer's suggestion would be. He politely declined.

"I think they would. We'd love to stay but…you know. I think we should all just get some rest. Look…we'll come with you tomorrow, to visit Ryan," he promised

Phoenix hugged Seth, Summer then Marissa 'goodnight hugs'-in that order-and set off into the dark, her brother stayed behind for a few moments to say goodnight then followed after his sister.

* * *

River caught up with Phoenix at the doorway, they were both sprung upon by their parents; Phoebe's eyes rimmed red from tears, Richard's forehead crinkled with concern.

"Thank god your okay!" sobbed Phoebe embracing them both tightly

River and Phoenix stood awkwardly; hands limp by their sides and let their mother's emotional moment pass.

Richard pushed the front door open slightly and beckoned his family indoors "Come on inside. Then once you two are warm and have eaten then we can talk about this," he commanded, taking charge of the situation. It was easier to do then dwell on the fact that he may have almost lost two of his children. He sighed; at least Joaquin was alive and well.

Once River and Phoenix were inside, changed and had being offered various condiments and drinks that they happily accepted. Richard set about trying to understand what had happened.

"Julie Cooper…mom of that Melissa…" he started

"Marissa" corrected Phoenix

"Right, anyway she came here and said you guys knew uh…Marissa and she was wondering where you all were, she drives down and finds out about the fire…. God.You cannot imagine what me and your mother were thinking" he sighed and sat down opposite his kids on a stool by the kitchen counter.

River brushed his hands together distractedly "Yeah well we're fine now"

Phoebe raked a hand through her dark hair and watched her children for a few moments. Then she tapped French manicured nails on the counter. "Aren't you going to tell us what happened?"

Phoenix avoided responding by biting a large chunk of he bagel. River took a particularly sizeable gulp of his coffee, also avoiding answering.

Phoebe sighed and looked at Richard then back at Phoenix and River "All right. We'll talk in the morning…get to bed"

Phoenix swallowed then spoke, "Actually we're going to see Ryan-a friend-he got caught in the fire. River tried to get him but uh…anyway he's in hospital now. We're gonna see him"

Richard suppressed the pride in his voice; knowing how much his son would hate a fuss to be made of him, Phoebe wasn't so subtle.

"Oh honey! That wasn't safe…but…you're a brave boy for going after your friend. I'm so proud of you" she cooed and began to smother him with unsolicited hugs and kisses.

Slightly muffled River was adamant his sister wasn't left out of the motherly suffocating "Phoenix came too, she also tried to help"

Phoenix looked chagrined as her mother gave her the same treatment she had to her brother. Finally they were released from her hugs.

"Can we go to bed now?" asked Phoenix

Their parents nodded their consent, astonished at how far their kids had come over the time they'd spent in Newport. It really was the best place for them.

* * *

Ryan sat up groggily. 

_Fuck._

He hated hospitals. It was a cliché, uncommon. Whatever he didn't care. He wanted out. He flexed his fingers and found he was okay. Apart from some suspected smoke inhalation he was okay. Unless this was like those films where the character expected everything was fine after a minor accident and it turned out they'd lost a limb. He sighed heavily. He didn't even know if that kind of film existed. Outside his room he heard hushed voices, which then grew louder as the Newport's finest. In every sense of the word, walked in.

His friends rushed to his side, chattering excitedly but still wary of his condition. He almost scoffed. He didn't have cancer.

"I'm so glad your okay," sighed Marissa she had a tight grip on his hand and that shaky, glassy look was in her eyes again.

Summer bit her lip near the edge of the group-Phoenix, Seth, River, Marissa-not quite sure what to say. She didn't know Ryan that well.

"Dude, my mom called this morning and she threw a complete hissy fit over the phone when she found out. She's still throwing it now…" he smiled, refreshingly to Ryan, Seth was still acting normal.

Even though he did seem slightly nervous. Ryan guessed that it was probably because he hated hospitals too.

"Do you want something to drink? Not from here obviously because everyone knows hospital food sucks but…I can get you something" offered Summer, she needed to make herself useful.

Ryan shook his head and managed to croak out an "I'm good" in response.

"Weak voice now huh? Damn…it's going to be weird without Ryan jabbering away" teased River lightly

Seth chuckled "Well it would make a nice change. I mean sometimes you can't shut him up for hours (!)"

The jokes brought some much-needed release in the room and the group shared a good-natured laugh at Ryan's expense, who also managed to smile. Agreeing that he wasn't the most talkative of the bunch.

Phoenix scratched the back of her neck "Ryan…I'm glad your okay too" she said softly. Everyone took this as a warm gesture but they didn't notice the soft fleeting look that Ryan and Phoenix exchanged.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be away this weekend (not through my own choice…long story etc) but uh…here are two chapters to tide you lot over. Also…what happened to the people who first reviewed? Keep it up! Thanks again to Valkrys and SparkiMonkey, you two rock the sox! I…need to get some sleep, so enjoy and don't worry about Ryan. I'd be crazy to kill him off. That's right! They have a brother! Mwha ha ha! **

* * *

**Teaser: Who is Joaquin? Is he as bad as Phoenix and River? What will have happened to the school.**


	21. The Original

Summer strode over to the small crowd around River and Phoenix. The Crab Shack was packed with the usual teenagers, muttering in hushed, excited towns about Phoenix and River's heroic activities. Bright green bag flapping by her side she made her way through the crowd and waggled her fingers at the harassed looking twins; they joined her and walked out of the café into the glossy sunshine.

"Thank god you rescued us," muttered Phoenix, she raked her hands through dark brown hair

Summer grinned "So what was that all about?"

River scoffed "Supposedly we're heroes now. It's ridiculous…we 'helped' a couple of people. We didn't do anything"

Summer raised her eyebrows "Oh? You guys saved people's _lives…_you saved Ryan's life. Besides it can't be _that _bad getting all that attention and admiration for a little while"

Phoenix smirked and held up her wrist, strapped around it was a rubber Emporio Armani watch in a bright purple.

Summer cooed in envious delight"Oh my god! That is too beautiful! Do you know how much those bad boys cost?"

River smirked in turn; "Well it can't be much if the parentals got us two" he held his own wrist up momentarily, but long enough for Summer to see his matching watch in bright navy hue.

Summer punched them both simultaneously in the arm "You guys are _so _lucky!" She continously avoided River's eyes especially when she woudl begin to feeling aconfusing mix of being giggly and guilty when ever she was around him. She felt more so guilty being friends with his sister at the same time. Summer linked arms with Phoenix and attempted to persuade her new friend to go shopping with her.

"Shopping? Well actually…I have something on…" lied Phoenix who had made grand plans to slouch around the house with her brother all day. With no sign of school around, Phoenix had planned to take some time to herself, to hang out with her brother as opposed to plotting and undermining against people.

"Aww…really. Come on! It can't be _that _important…we'll just try on clothes and stuff. Please, pretty please, pretty please with Hayden Christiansen and Manolo's on top."

Phoenix subtly but heavily stomped on her brother's foot as he snickered quietly in the background.

"You know what? Let's do that. I could never resist Hayden"

River snorted with laughter that he quickly disguised as a cough under Summer's puzzled gaze.

"I'll see you ladies later then, I might go hang out with Seth. Meet me here at five?"

Phoenix agreed and set off with Summer.

* * *

"Marissa?" called Ryan groggily. 

He sat up blearily.

His eyes were still adjusting to the sunshine. He glanced by his side and there as usual was a care package from Sandy and Kirsten and Marissa, curled up in a dishevelled, stylish ball on a chair beside him.

He hated that.

It seemed like she was keeping a vigil and it disconcerted him. He didn't say so though; he never said what he really felt. Not anymore, things just didn't work that way in Newport.

"Hey" she grinned at him, smiling widely as if that would help cover the guilt she felt over all those furtive kisses and glances she'd shared with River.

Ryan might have died and there she was making out with his friends. She shuddered inwardly and smoothed out the hem of her jersey dress, flattening the soft material onto her lean cut jeans.

"Uh hey…I though you were going back home" he said quietly

Marissa nodded "I know, but I wanted to stay…so you wouldn't be lonely"

Ryan was getting impatient, they still hadn't talked about the fight they'd had.

"I'm only in here for another day…there's nothing to get lonely about. I'm fine. You should go home and rest"

Marissa bit her bottom lip; eyes glittering.

Ryan knew that look.

"Listen…I'm not trying to get rid of you…I just don't want people fussing over me"

Marissa nodded and blinked her tears back. "Okay. I see…well I'll leave you to it then…See you tomorrow" she murmured. She turned to exit and walked into a tall dark haired man.

"Sorry..."she mumbled and looked up at him. He had smouldering sea green eyes, a faintly scarred lip and a smile that was strangely familiar.

"That's okay. I was told I could find River and Phoenix Hall in here…or am I wrong" he said chagrined. He wore faded dark jeans, a loose black shirt and a shark tooth necklace with scuffed boots. Looking very out of place in the pristine wealthy hospital.

Marissa and Ryan exchanged glances "Well…they were here earlier. I could leave a message with them"

The man looked thoughtful "You two are friends with them? So they're okay?"

Ryan and Marissa nodded.

"That's great. I was worried about them…you know they can get into all kinds of hell sometimes"

There was something they recognised about him…that charming manner…his eyes…

"Okay. Could you just tell them I was looking for them? Better yet? Do you two have an address?" he asked

Marissa was wary of responding despite the beguiling smile of the man "Are you…a friend of theirs?"

The man smirked "You could say that. I'm their brother. Joaquin"

* * *

_**A/N: SORRY! I know! I've been very bad not updating! I've had computer troubles honest! Anyway here I am working late just for YOU! So I hope you appreciate the slog I go through to get these chapters out. BIG STORYLINE coming up? Any takers on what it could be? **_

_**I'd also like to point out I'm not obsessed with the Phoenix clan I just love their names. Thanks to the usual twosome for the reviews. You 'rock the sox!'. Oh and I personally could never resist Hayden. **_

* * *


	22. The Man Who Came To Stay

Seth elbowed River "So come on! Man, are you seeing anyone?"

River scoffed "What from Newport?" Then he quickly backtracked "I mean… Newport girls are...hot…I just haven't found anyone that's interested me as yet"

Now Seth scoffed "That's nuts. I _found _Summer…well…more like I obsessed over her for several years and she treated me like crap. Till _finally _she got jealous when I liked someone else and came running."

River changed the disc on the XBOX game. "Sounds like love" he snorted.

Seth shrugged "Yeah I know, I know. Fate right"

River coughed loudly in derision and got a light backhanded hit on the head by Seth. River was about to respond when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

He stood up to answer it and Seth was confused by his friend'sreaction because as soon as he had answered the door River slammed it shut.

"What was that about? Who's at the door?" smirked Seth "Was it the bogeyman?"

River looked harassed and opened the door again. Joaquin Hall greeted him with a perplexed smile. "Is that any way to greet your brother?"

* * *

"Hey brother" muttered River flatly 

Joaquin greeted Seth with a slight rise of his eyebrow, which Seth tried to emulate and merely ended up looking cross-eyed.

"So…where's Phoenix?"

River shrugged and began to play on the XBOX. Seth noticed the discomfort in the room and tried to alleviate it.

"Anyone heard anything about Revenge Of The Sith? Coz…I am amped about it. Bad movie I know but the special effects are so worth it. That and Natalie Portman"

River and Joaquin looked at Seth blankly. He cleared his throat. "Well I've got…to…yeah…that horse thing. So I'll see ya River" then he made a sharp exit.

River looked up at his brother and sighed as he turned off the XBOX. "So what do you want?"

Joaquin chuckled "That's cute. Really. What's the matter with you? We're family"

River snorted "Last time I checked you fucked off to Singapore. We're not family"

Joaquin raked his hand through his soft dark waves of hair and sat on the edge of River's bed. "You still on that? Get over it. Have I taught you nothing?"

River sighed angrily "What about Phoenix? Is she supposed to get over it? You know what… go to hell"

As he spoke his sister strolled in, when she met eyes with Joaquin she looked both hurt and disgusted.

"What is he doing here?" she said to River but not really expecting an answer

"Come on baby girl, come and give me a hug. I missed you," laughed Joaquin

Phoenix rolled her eyes "Why don't you get what you came here for? Mom's wallet is down stairs"

Joaquin's voice softened darkly "Don't _you _two play the moral game with me. I'm here to stay"

Phoenix looked disconcerted by this, she'd expected more lies but he seemed genuine "Really?" she said unsurely

Joaquin nodded slowly "Actually…I'm here to take you two back. Home. You can live with me"

Now Phoenix smiled she ran to him and bounded into his arms, hugging him and laughing. "Shit you are back"

River was still wary but he seemed hopeful "How do we know your not lying this time?"

"Joaquin kept a firm but affectionate arm around his little sister as he spoke. "Because…I'm not. Just trust me. You used to do that once."

River shook his head hesitantly "I still do"

Joaquin stood up, and beckoned his brother vaguely with his palm "C'mere"

They exchanged a brief, firm but meaningful hug before they all sat on River's bed.

"You guys have really changed" he smirked and tugged at Phoenix's multicoloured snug sweater and snorted at River's close fitting polo shirt.

"What's with all this preppy shit"

Phoenix shrugged "If you can't beat em, join 'em"

River chuckled "It's an act duh. _You_ taught us that people are _much _more trusting of people that fit in with them…if they identify with you. They're easier to break that way"

Joaquin exhaled and nodded sagely. He then popped a cigarette out of his shirt pocket; lit it with a vintage black lighter and after drawing out the first puff of smoke he looked sideways at each twin.

"So what have you kids been up to while I was away?"

* * *

_**A/N: Little extra. Back to the whole 'who would play Joaquin?' Joaquin Phoenix himself duh! A young Joaquin that is…anyway…enjoy. **_


	23. The Build Up

**A/N: Again late posts but are they worth it? Hope so! Didn't like this chapter too much no matter how much I tweaked it so I extended it with a bit of Seth and Ryan action! (Don't get your hopes up its slash free! ; ) **

* * *

"So…that guy really is your brother?" nodded Marissa 

Summer bit her lip in thought for a moment "He looks a little…_a lot _older than you guys. But not in a bad way…he's kind hot actually. _Really _hot…in a smouldering way" she admitted candidly much to the amusement of Marissa (who agreed) and Phoenix.

Summer peered back out of Phoenix's window and blatantly ogled Phoenix's two brother's playing a game of good-natured basketball. She and Marissa were in Phoenix's room, enjoying the balmy sunshine and day off school by simply lazing around, trading gossip and revelling in Phoenix's impressive array of clothes.

Phoenix looked up from the magazine she was sifting through "Well he's not exactly my brother…more like a cousin. My mom's older sister died during childbirth. Our parents adopted him when they were a little older. He's…twenty three now"

Marissa's eyes widened as she tried to work out the ages of the Hall family and failed. She said as much out loud "Your family is really confusing. So your parents are what…thirty-three? You two are seventeen and Joaquin is twenty-three and your aunt had him at twenty-eight. Well. I'm confused"

Phoenix shrugged "It doesn't matter. He's always been my _older _brother. I could never think of him as anything less"

Summer picked up a cherry red cotton mix wired bustier from Phoenix's closet and stared at her reflection in the mirror with it as she spoke. "Why haven't you ever mentioned him before?"

"You never asked," replied Phoenix flippantly. She was getting impatient with the two other girls, she much rather preferred the company of her two older brothers. She had to keep up appearances for her parents though.

Summer shrugged the comment off and sighed happily at a pair of strappy gold stilettos in the pile of clothing that Phoenix was throwing around.

"Oh…well the police are investigating the fire. Supposedly they think it was arson, I mean that's crazy. Who would burn down a _school? _What could you get from that?" muttered Marissa; she idly flipped through another fashion magazine, here eye glancing admiringly at a vapid model called Mischa Barton.

Phoenix stood up from the soft leather chaise lounge she was lounging in suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "What?"

Marissa looked up "What's up with you?"

Phoenix cleared her throat "I forgot something downstairs. I'll be right back" she sped out of the room in quiet alarm.

* * *

"Whoa…what is the rush" grinned Joaquin as his sister ran smack into him. He was still sweaty from the basketball game with Phoenix and he used this chance to rub his jersey onto her face in a bid to disgust her. 

"You shit! Eugh" she retorted and punched him playfully, fleetingly forgetting her problem. Then to her disdain she quickly remembered.

"The cops are asking questions. They're going to find out," she whispered urgently

Joaquin's handsome face went stoic, grabbing his sister by the arm he lead her outside into the back garden where River stood, idly tossing a basketball around.

"Come over here" he called to River who sprang over to him in bemusement

"'Sup"

Phoenix spilt the information she had. River sighed in frustration. "Shit". He flopped down on the bright green grass and stared sullenly into the distance.

Joaquin laughed mirthlessly "Shit…among other things. Listen…I'm going to do a little research. You two play it quiet and get out…do some teenaged crap with your little friends. It'll be all right okay? They've got nothing right now" He noticed the hesitancy in Phoenix's eyes and he put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Remember…you two… are _heroes. _No one is going to suspect you. In fact…I got something planned. What do you say to a weekend away in NY? Make the parents think twice about moving you from there?"

River smiled faintly "That's what the fire was for"

Joaquin nodded "Exactly. You laid out the groundwork…I'll talk to them a little. You'll be back in NY by next month"

Phoenix sniffed "That's what you said last time"

Joaquin pretended not to be listening "Oh and take your 'friends' with you. Phoebe and Richard will love seeing you with Newport's richest. Shows you've improved"

River shrugged "I'm in"

Phoenix sighed, "I'm in"

* * *

Ryan cleared his throat. It was still a little…_husky _after last week's incidents but he was still looking forward to the trip. He needed a change of scenery. No more ridiculous blue skies and glossy people. New York would be much like Chino-he figured-only bigger and judging by River and Phoenix; better dressed. 

He stuffed a weekends worth of clothes into his large black sports bag. Then smiled as he saw Seth approach loaded with a basket of clothes. Unsolicited Seth dumped his clothes on Ryan's bed and stared at them anxiously.

"Du-ude! What do I wear, what do I take? This is New York, it's hip, it's hot it's edgy, how do I _portray_ my edgy side to New York Ryan, How?"

Ryan shrugged and stuffed some socks in a side pocket in his bag. "You don't have one. Simple"

Seth chortled mockingly "Hardy har, har _Atwood. _"

"We're calling each other by last names now?"

"Yes we are Atwood. Because NYC is cool, and edgy and hip, and subversive and too 'casual' to care about first names, they're so cool they just say the last name. Which is what we need to be. _Effortlessly cool_"

"Seth…"

"No hable los…English"

"_Cohen. _We don't need any of that stuff. Just be…yourself"

Seth raised his hands in the air in exasperation "Myself? The preppy, rich, Jewish, dashing boy from Newport?"

"Dashing?" scoffed Ryan

"Fine, striking. I just want to make an impression" he sighed

Ryan raised an eyebrow "Summer doesn't care what you look like"

Seth sat on top of the pile of clothes. "Not her, Phoenix"

Ryan froze in his packing. "Oh yeah? Why?"

"She's hot Ryan duh. If you weren't with Marissa you'd agree so too" shrugged Seth

"You shouldn't think so either, _your _with Summer" he retorted

Seth whistled, "There be the rube. She's just really amazing…you should talk to her sometime, she's funny and clever and again did I stress how _hot _she is. She looks like she baths in Oil of _Osexy_ we kissed, oh and did I mention she likes comic books well actually she calls them graphic nove-"

Ryan interrupted him "What did you say before the comic books part?"

Seth looked sheepish "Is this going to be those lame arguments where I pretend I don't know what you mean and you make me go over everything I've said till I say what I meant to say?"

Ryan gritted his teeth in annoyance "_Seth…_" he started warningly

Seth held his hands up submissively "All right, all right…we had a little tete a tete. Dude what do I do? With Summer there this weekend…_and _Phoenix. Awkward much"

"Yeah well it's your own fault," muttered Ryan with some slight bitterness.

Seth didn't notice the tone in his voice and instead flopped back on Ryan's bed and raised his hands dramatically.

"What do I do Ryan. What _do _I do" sighed Seth

Ryan quietly muttered something unrepeatable and then continued packing but with decidedly more vehemence. This was going to be a _long _trip.


	24. The Deal with the Devil

_A/N: Oh god, I took those stupid (but funny) Mary Sue litmus tests! My characters put Mary Sues to shame! God I'm so embarrassed. I'm completely paranoid that River and Phoenix are Mary Sues! cries. I'm now going to stay up all night and try and radically improve them or just …die! I apologise to everyone who read the 'Eva' related stories in my CSI fics. She was a Mary-Sue through and through. Cries I'm so depressed now._

_Please tell me now HONESTLY, are River and Phoenix gulp Mary Sues?_

* * *

Marissa stared at rows and rows of brilliant, bright designer clothes and frowned. They were all far too…_preppy._ Expensive as hell sure, but far to preppy, she'd stand out a mile in her flip-flops, tiered candy coloured mini skirts and flimsy pastel tanks. Sighing, she turned on her stereo and began to bop around in her underwear to a generic song by her favourite band-_Green Day_-twirling around and throwing about clothing as she wondered what to wear. 

It was that moment that Phoenix chose to walk in; Marissa squealed in embarrassment and then dashed for a silk robe that she hurriedly wrapped around her frame.

"I'm not disturbing you am I…" snickered Phoenix

Marissa blushed then laughed good-naturedly "No, not at all. I was just…"

"…Out of tune?"

"Hah, hah. Actually…I need some new clothes before we leave tomorrow" sighed Marissa

Phoenix raised her eyebrows "I don't think you _need _more clothes"

Marissa snorted and turned off her stereo "Of course I do. We're going to New York…I want to fit in," she admitted

Phoenix stuffed her hands in the pockets of her bright red cotton pea coat and nodded thoughtfully. "I guess so…I mean my friends wouldn't be so accepting of the whole 'Newport look'"

Marissa beamed "Exactly! So…you wait downstairs and like…talk to my mum or whatever while I get dressed. I'll be down in a second…" she glanced quickly at the mess of clothes scattered around her room "Actually _make _that a few minutes"

Phoenix raised her eyebrows again "Your mom? I thought you hated her?"

Marissa shrugged "Yeah well…she likes you…_and_ River…since you guys are heroes after that fire"

Phoenix waved this off dismissively "It was nothing. I'm just glad Ryan's okay…and River…okay I'll talk to your mom. She's kinda hot actually. Redhead…" she waggled her eyebrows teasingly whilst Marissa gave her a mock annoyed glare and tossed a pillow at her new found friend.

* * *

Julie Cooper splayed her fingers before her face to shield her eyes from the sunshine. She saw Phoenix walking up to her and smiled warmly. 

"Oh hello dear!" she cooed in her best 'Newport's wealthiest' voice. Her husband may have lost their fortune but she still had to act the part of rich. 'Bankrupt' she constantly told herself, was just a state of mind. Besides, she still had Caleb Nichol to fall back on. Sitting up elegantly on her sun lounger and straightening her bright blue sundress she greeted Phoenix.

"Hello Mrs. Cooper" smiled Phoenix

Julie waved her hand slightly "Oh please, just call me Julie. How are you honey, that fire must have been traumatising"

Phoenix shrugged modestly "Oh it was…nothing. We just did what we had to do"

Julie smirked and then…a smile idea popped into her head. "Your brother…River is his name? I hear he's single _and _handsome"

Phoenix blanched inwardly, hoping that 'Julie' wasn't expecting to be set up with River. Not that he would turn her down immediately…

"Uh yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well…I'm worried about Marissa. She only seems to attract…rather…interesting boys. Not the good kind either"

Phoenix flicked her hair slightly away from her face, confused as to where the conversation was travelling.

"You mean like Ryan..." she asked vaguely

Julie clicked glossy red fingers "Exactly. I'm going to cut straight to the point. Ryan is not and never _will _be good enough for my daughter. However your brother…is. I'm sure you understand what I mean"

Phoenix folded her arms and became business like, despite inwardly immensely impressed by how deceitful Julie Cooper was. "I see. You want me to break Marissa and Ryan up"

Julie shook her sleek red hair "Oh no…well yes. I just want you to make Marissa see that she has other options than that knuckle-dragging thug. Talk to her, as a girl, as a friend"

Phoenix smiled briefly "Well I don't know. I'm not sure if I can do that to Marissa"

Julie felt beside the sun lounger and picked up a monogrammed Dior blue clutch bag from which she lifted a checkbook and then scribbled something on it and handed it to Phoenix, green eyes glittering meaningfully.

"Instead of a road trip…why not fly. First class. On me. Oh and pick yourself up something…for the trip. From Louis Vuitton"

Phoenix smiled pleasantly "Oh you shouldn't have. Pleasure doing business with you, hey Marissa!" she waved and Julie turned her head and watched her daughter, stroll over to them.

"Mom. Let's go Phoenix…I hope my mother didn't give you any trouble," said Marissa, she shot a pointed and bitter glance at her mother.

Phoenix dismissed this "No your mom's lovely. I was just complimenting her on her fabulous hair colour. Very avante garde"

Marissa nodded, very taken aback, she was even more so surprised when Julie stood up and put an arm around Phoenix's shoulder "She's lovely honey! Now you girls have fun" she giggled then wiggled her fingers at Phoenix and air kissed Marissa as she headed back on stacked heels to her home.

Marissa snorted, "That was a _great _act. You really like my mom?"

Phoenix shrugged "She's funny I guess. Come on let's go. There's a sale on at Louis Vuitton"

Marissa linked arms with Phoenix as they headed off to the stores ignoring the unsettled feeling she had about her new best friend actually liking the company of her domineering sociopath of a mother. She shrugged the thought off; there was no accounting for taste.

* * *


	25. The Flight

_A/N: I was a little **clears throat** hysterical last time and so I must apologise. Late nights will do that to you. So here's a little extra in apology. There'll be another chapter coming up right now…_

* * *

Joaquin squeezed Phoenix tightly and then ruffled River's hair. "Just have fun. I'll deal with shit here. Everything will be all right," he murmured to him 

The trio stood in the far corner of the Harbour airport exchanging goodbyes whilst Summer, Seth, Marissa and Ryan argued over seating arrangements on the plane. Around them people buzzed around unnoticed by the three.

"God I hope so" exhaled "Phoenix

Joaquin smirked, a cigarette stub dangling from his lips. "Trust me"

River scoffed good-naturedly, he and Phoenix waved to their older brother as he disappeared into the crowd then they joined their 'friends'.

Phoenix punched her suitcase into the luggage holder above her seat in exasperation. "Shit" she muttered and struggled to force it in.

Then she stood back as Ryan deftly pushed the red suitcase in.

"Thanks" she smiled

He didn't say anything, shooting her a somewhat annoyed scowl before dropping into his seat. He found himself even more angered when he realised his seat was with her,

Phoenix sat down and glanced at Ryan. "You nervous?"

Ryan turned to her slightly "No. Can we switch seats? I'd rather sit with Marissa"

Phoenix felt a flash of anger and rejection. "Sure…" She got up quickly and made the switch with an all too eager Marissa who had been stuck with Seth.

"Phoenix! Nice deal on the flight. First Class…" he grinned softly

"Well. I do aim to please" she smiled

"I aim to get my hair to resemble _hair. _We don't really have that much in common do we?" he chuckled

Phoenix scoffed inwardly _less than you know._

Seth yawned, "So why did you move then…_not _that I mind" he winked subtly and squeezed her thigh; a move that under any other circumstances would have caused Phoenix to shatter his wrist. She refrained for now.

Phoenix shrugged in response, still irked by Ryan's reaction. She tried to blame it on the fact that she'd never been treated like that before but she knew it ran deeper than that.

* * *

River had assumed that putting his headphones on to watch the in flight movie would have been a sign to Summer that he didn't want a conversation. She persisted however; instead of talking she plied him with sneaky kisses and rubbing her leg with his. 

He pinchedthe bridge of his noseand flashed her a false winsome smile. It was going to be an excruciatingly long flight.

* * *


	26. The New Yorkers

Joaquin wolf whistled at his own reflection and straightened his crisp black shirt.

Hey, even he could be smart when he wanted to.

He'd brought himself a smart, enigmatic almost black, navy suit and a deep mauve tie. It was an unusual choice of wear for a Newport resident but it suited him and caught the blue in his eyes. Besides' he'd be damned if he got into citrus coloured clothing _just _to fit in.

He'd arranged to meet his parents for dinner at some seaside restaurant and try and talk them into letting his siblings join him in New York, so he'd dressed up. Whistling and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge he ventured outside, only to meet Julie Cooper.

She looked, as usual, sensational in a figure hugging mint green spring themed Badgely Mischka dress and a wide brimmed darker green hat.

Joaquin smiled to himself. He loved redheads.

"Excuse me…do you know where I might find the Lighthouse restaurant?" he asked with a disarming smile

Julie turned and noticed the handsome stranger for the first time. She smiled and walked over to him.

* * *

Joaquin swore and glanced at his watch, He was late for the restaurant thing. He sighed and yawned, reluctantly rolling out of Julie's grasp. Her hair fell in glossy waves, covering her modesty. He smiled at her, propping himself on his elbow.

"I assume we both know what this was all about?" he said softly and kissed her stomach

Julie giggled "Of course. It's just a little…_fling" _

Joaquin stretched and the toned muscles on his chest rippled, Julie grinned and ran her long nails along them and then kissed him.

"I'll see you around Julie Cooper" he said with a smile and got out of her bed

Julie raised an eyebrow "Don't be a stranger"

Joaquin smirked. "Don't worry, there's no danger of _that _happening"

* * *

Newport's foursome where wholly unprepared for the experience that was New York; Manhattan, Times Square to be precise, bustling with the heavy hum of machinery, people, cars and _life. _It was unlike the wide-open spaces and blue skies of Newport.

"Oh my god" murmured Summer in amazement

River and Phoenix briskly strode through the crowds with habitual ease whilst the Newport teens struggled with their luggage.

"Can't we like, call a cab!" grumbled Seth

River whispered something to Phoenix and they both shared a chuckle. "Okay. You get a cab, we'll walk"

Ryan looked unsure "We don't know where we're going"

Phoenix waved this off dismissively and told him the address of a townhouse in Greenwich Village.

"Are you sure we'll get there?" asked Marissa anxiously, but River had already hailed a taxi. With an indefinable smile he and his sister waved to the group as they unsurely squashed into a dank taxi.

"Good luck" snickered Phoenix

The taxi disappeared in a plume of smoke before Seth could ask why she'd wished them luck. River and Phoenix watched the taxi go with amused grins.

"Darn it sis! You know me, I just plain forgot that Dad got a chauffer to pick us up!" grinned River

Phoenix laughed and then twirled around looking up at the sky. "We're home. Come on, let's get back to the airport before that chauffer leaves us"

* * *

When Seth, Summer, Ryan and Marissa finally trudged into the Hall's townhouse they were decidedly irritated and over forty five minutes late.

"Where were you guys? Sightseeing?" asked Phoenix pleasantly as she met them in the hallway.

"UGH!" growled Summer

Marissa explained, "The traffic here is so bad, it's actually scary; almost worse than Amos, our driver. He was such a chauvinist."

"I thought he was quite sensitive actually" teased Seth

Summer sharply elbowed him "Shut up! He actually used the phrase 'woman belong in kitchen'!"

"Aw, I'm so sorry you had to go through that, its just…River and I wanted to walk, experience New York" lied Phoenix

Ryan raised his eyebrow "Times Square…to Greenwich Village with suitcases? How did you get here before us?"

Phoenix smiled casually "Well, we called a friend who lived near by and she dropped us off. Anyway you must be tired, come in…we've got the whole place to ourselves"

She lead them quickly into a large, spacious open plan living room that was built rather like a porch with whitewashed wooden steps, it was filled with brilliant white sunlight from the intimidating loft window that took centre stage. The décor was white and minimalist but was softened by creamy, fluffy cushions and softer hues of white.

"Woah, this is stupendous, and that is not a word I just throw around. It's actually hit you in the face stupendous" gaped Seth, he ran up the stairs, scattering his bag and peered out of the loft window.

"All this for you?" asked Marissa

River emerged from a screened off room "Nah, it's Joaquin's place. Despite what people would think, he can be a major neat freak. When he wants to"

Summer looked away on realising River was shirtless, his toned and softly tanned torso on display and clad deliciously casual in black drawstring trousers.

"I'm going out onto the roof, chill out, have a beer. Anyone want to join me?" he asked politely, rather hoping they'd all say no.

"Yeah, I'll go in on that" nodded Ryan and left Seth to his giddy excitement of the apartment.

Phoenix watched Ryan and River head off and then lead Marissa and Summer into a vast sunken room, covered in neatly arranged soft white pillows and sheets and lit by two bay windows; the room was sectioned off by breezeblock walls that technically split it into three small rooms.

"Oh god, I hate you. This place is amazing, it's like stepping into a Vogue 'homes' section, your brother is _so _lucky!" gushed Summer and ran for the sectioned off part at the furthest end of the room.

Marissa was a little more restrained "This is really…gorgeous. I love it…but uh…where's your bathroom?" she grinned sheepishly

Phoenix pointed her out to a chic black and white bathroom. "Right there, mes copains. I'm going to make us some lunch okay? You pick where you want to sleep, get settled in…shower change. Just have fun"

Marissa didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say now that I can only guarantee a post every Friday, my schedule won't allow sooner than that, although I will try! Thanks for the as always fantastic reviews! **


	27. The Start Of Something Honest

"This view is…good" mumbled Ryan.

This was an out and out lie. OnceRyan had actuallygone upto the roof and witnessed the intimidating height he began to regret following River up there. Sure the view was beautiful but it did make him a little queasy.

"This is…the life man. Can't get this in Newport" murmured River taking a deep swing of his can of beer

Ryan silently disagreed, you probably could get that view and at ground level. He took a few copious drinks from his beer to calm his nerves.

A few drinks later andRyan was feeling a great deal more soothed. The conversation strayed to Ryan and River's pasts.

"The boy from Chino who burnt down a house and stole Newport's teen queen huh? You know, people still talk about that." Smirked River

Ryan rolled his eyes "That's all they've got to talk about. I'm not…a _bad boy_. I don't think"

River chuckled "You don't think…humph, you are right though. You just get caught up in bad shit. How did you end up in juvy? "

Ryan looked grim, "My brother…Trey…he was joyriding, I was in the same car…you can take it from there"

River scoffed "So it was just a one off thing? You don't _deserve _your rep?"

Ryan smiled a bittersweet smile and stared up at the warm fading sunshine, "I _did. _Not anymore, I've put that behind me, it's all…part of growing up"

River snorted with derision "Yeah, grand theft auto, GBH and arson. 'Boys will be boys'. Bull and you know it"

Ryan looked away sullenly "I had nothing else. What about you anyway? What were you like?"

River pursed his lips and furrowed together his dark eyebrows as he tried to think of a proper story, he decided to tell the truth…well…his version anyway. He'd just omit certain parts.

"I was a bastard. To everyone, to Phoenix, my parents'…drugs you know? I mean I'm fine now…I just, I was fucked up for a while."

"So was I"

"Your all right Attwood" smiled River

"Not so bad yourself Hall" chuckled

* * *

They remained in appreciative silence for a few moments and then River got up, stretching and yawning. "I'm cold, I'm going to get something to eat. You coming?"

Ryan shook his head "I'll stay here for a while"

River shrugged and headed back down to the townhouse. Ryan sat in thoughtful silence on a straw mat, gazing up at the slowly setting sun and htoughtback to his life in Chino. Sometimes, he missed his home, his old friends, but he know they wouldn't welcome him back now.

Sighing he spilt the small dregs of beer left in his can into his mouth and almost choked when he felt someone kiss the top of his head.

He looked up and frowned.

"Hey Phoenix" he shrugged away from her but she stood in front of him, looking irresistible and casual in a cropped snug white Ramone's tee shirt and low slung skinny jeans. She hooked her fingers the jeans belt hoops and smiled shyly at him.

"Are you pissed off with me?" she asked gently

Ryan looked at her sourly "I can't do this, I won't do this to Seth _or _Marissa"

Suddenly he was sobering up and was queasy from the height.

Phoenix had the decency to look stricken. She crouched down on in front of him. "You know I kissed Seth"

Ryan got up to leave, he didn't want to hear her tell him what he already knew-that she'd always wanted Seth.

"Well good luck. I want none of it" he snapped

Phoenix swiftly caught the collar of his shirt and sharply slapped his chest. "You're an idiot! Seth kissed _me, _I think…he might have a crush on me but I _don't care. _Can't you get that you moron, I want you"

Ryan was naturally taken aback. Even more so when she swung her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight embrace.

He pushed some hair gently from her face and kissed her deeply, she felt devastatingly good against him and smelt heavenly. He was hooked on her and she knew it. Ryan Attwood was in trouble.

**

* * *

****A/N: A wee bit extra. I hope that it's not getting predictable or dull! There will be more happening with the other characters soon. **


	28. The Black Party Part One

Summer stretched and glanced at her watch; it was nearly ten at night. New York street lights and skyscraper windows glittered up at her from hear seat by the loft window. It did give the viewer a sense of vertigo but it was a beautiful view. She flicked her hair away from her face and pictured herself living there with River. Then she frowned. Seth's head kept popping up. She'd have to make a choice sooner or later. She looked over at Seth and Marissa who were arguing over a _Sex Pistols _CD and then at Ryan who was listening to his headphones. She wondered what they'd say if they knew the way she felt about River.

"Hey guys," said Phoenix

Summer looked and gaped at her friend's outfit. She was wearing black tailored shorts, opaque black tights and a tight fitting black waistcoat that made it apparent she wasn't wearing a bra. Marissa, Ryan and Seth also looked up and noted River who was shirtless save for a black blazer and his drawstring trousers.

"Wow…you guys look…" Seth trailed off; he didn't know quite how to describe it. They did look good but it definitely wasn't the type of look he'd seen them wearing in Newport.

"We're going to a party, we'll be back around…well we'll be back" smiled River

Marissa glanced at her watch "Can we come with you guys?" she hated how clingy her voice sounded when she said it

River and Phoenix exchanged glances "I don't know…it's like the 'Black Party'- a take on Elton John's lame 'White Party', this party gets thrown every three months for NY teens and young adults. Whatever…basically it's a rave. Members only"

Summer looked put out "Oh…well you could sneak us in"

Phoenix lied "We're only in because Joaquin is, I don't think that would work"

Ryan shrugged "Well…we'll be fine. I guess we could go and catch a movie"

River smiled pleasantly "Yeah, you do that. Call us if you're…like broke or something. Later" he waved and swung an arm around his sister's shoulder and the two of them left.

Seth broke the silence "We could follow them"

Marissa laughed and hit him on the arm "No! Come on Seth that's lame"

Summer folded her arms and pouted "I don't know…it might not be a totally lame idea…I mean we can't stay in here all night"

Ryan snorted but he was warming to the idea. "We couldn't if we wanted to anyway…we don't know where they are"

Seth smiled impishly "Not necessarily. See…they don't call me the young James Bond for nothing" he disappeared into the 'guest room' where he'd be sleeping.

"Who calls him the what now?" exclaimed Marissa

Summer looked chagrined "I will actually kill him dead. I happened to mention once that he was as smooth as James Bond, you know in a sarcastic sort of way and he was all I'm James Bond huh? Moron"

"Does that justify _murdering _him though" wondered Ryan with a small smile

Ryan chuckled as Seth returned waving a small black card in the air. The group stood around him and peered at it, in silver gothic lettering was the address of the 'Black Party'.

"How did you get this?" asked Ryan

Marissa smirked "Breaking into people's rooms again Cohen? You perv" she teased

Seth gave her a mocking laugh and then spoke "I kind of found it in Phoenix's purse. What! It was wide open!"

Summer rolled her eyes and planted her hands on her hips "We'll talk about you rifling through my friend's purse later. Right now, let's get dressed"

Ryan smiled sheepishly at Marissa. "I guess we're going then"

Marissa smiled "I guess"

Summer giggled in delight "Cool! A rave, I think I'll wear my yellow dress"

The rest of the group looked at her in exasperation.

Summer blinked "What? Yellow looks good on me!"

* * *

River smiled as he felt two hands close over his eyes and soft voice of a woman whispering in his ear. 

"Chris?" he chuckled and turned around wrapping his hands around the waist of a tall redhead with long legs and an oversized black tee shirt as her dress which was anchored down by a chunky leather belt in what else? Black.

"The one and only baby. So, you finally decided to show your face" she grinned

Phoenix stood behind her brother and watched the exchange with an amused smile, "Hey Chris"

The redhead flicked her short boyish hair from her face and wiggled her eyebrows at the female of the Hall twins. She moved from River's arms and hugged Phoenix warmly.

Then the three walked down into the club. It was completely black save for red neon lighting every so often. Music blared out from immense speakers and the beautiful and the rich of New York's teenagers danced in the packed underground arena.

"Shit I've missed this" smiled Phoenix from the top of the stairs, she, her brother and Christina walked along the top half of the club, looking down every so often at the dancers below them.

"Everyone's missed you. We all feel your pain. Newport? That's…to quote my little sister…heinous"

Phoenix laughed and leant over the railing only to suddenly retract in alarm.

"What?" asked River as he took a deep swig of a vodka laden drink.

Phoenix's mouth became a hard line "The Newport brats are here"

River choked and glowered "Let's get rid of them before they make a scene"

Phoenix looked over at Chris who had a bemused expression. "Uh…what is that all about?"

River wasn't listening he took Phoenix's arm and pulled her aside. "How the hell did they get in?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes and scowled sarcastically "Oh yeah because _how _is the whole point. They are in and they will…let's just get them out okay?"

River nodded angrily and followed his sister downstairs to the lower part of the club.

* * *

**A/N: I hope my slow posts are worth it! Keep hope alive! Things are just beginning to hot up! If anyone has any ideas (not that I have writer's block) please do suggest em and I'll see if I can include them, even if it's just funny Seth one-liners. **


	29. The Black Party Part Two

Summer cast a nervous glance over her shoulder. It was official; she'd lost the rest of her group. She began to march her way as confidently as she could through the mass of dancers in the centre of the floor.

"Stupid Cohen" she muttered sourly and made the mistake of elbowing a lithe startlingly tall girl with white blonde hair streaked with dazzling silver.

"Hey watch it!" Hissed the girl in a husky but sharp voice Summer raised an eyebrow at the girl in a challenging fashion.

"Sorry" she said and not meaning it.

The girl stepped confrontationally towards Summer, and gave her a long derisive once over then she flicked her asymmetrical hair back. "You're not from around here _are _you?"

Summer bit her lip for the scathing remark she was preparing. "No. Excuse me, I have to be somewhere"

"How bit her lip for the scathing remark she was preparing. "No. Excuse me, I have to be somewhere"

"Where? _Everyone _who is _anyone _is _here_" sniped the girl; she was growing more and more suspicious of this newcomer.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Move" snapped Summer, she was getting more and more antsy and anxious to get back with her group.

She turned on her glittery black Mary-Jane's and began to walk away but somehow through the thick mass of people the slinky girl snatched at her elbow.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are talking to _me _like that? Do you know who I am?" she hissed a little too loudly, her cat like blue eyes burnt into Summer's eyes.

Summer had enough experience to know when a scene was being made; even with the huge crowd, some darkly dressed dancers and rave-goers where beginning to take notice of the little argument that was taking place.

It was a good thing that Summer Roberts gave just as good as she got.

"I think I've found Summer" smirked Phoenix, River looked over his sister's shoulders and spotted the feisty brunette squaring up with his possessive ex-girlfriend.

"Shit" he muttered

Phoenix chuckled "You can deal with that, I'll find the other three"

* * *

Ryan, Marissa and Seth had managed to secure themselves a seat in the far corner of the club. The seating area was sunken down with thick fluffy suede seats.

"God I feel nauseous," mumbled Seth anxiously

"Why?" asked Marissa as she fanned her face with her hand, the heat of the club was making her feel rather dizzy. She needed a drink.

"Wouldn't you if you had ever felt the wrath of Summer's rage blackouts. I can't believe we lost her" he complained

Ryan shook his head dismissively "She'll be fine, I bet she's just in the restrooms" he was more interested in finding out where Phoenix was. Almost as if he'd waved a magic wand, there she was, unmistakeable.

"Hey…guys…how…did you get in here?" exclaimed Phoenix with the perfect bemused smile. She wasn't a fantastic actress for nothing.

Ryan and Seth simultaneously stood up. "Hey-hey, Phoenix" grinned Seth

"Still…haven't answered my question" said Phoenix

Marissa and Ryan shot Seth blatant pointed looks. He chuckled sheepishly. "Well, what happened was there was this racoon…this little crazy fella he came in…all right, I kind of sort of, found it in your room"

Phoenix let out a strained laugh "It's cool really. I just hope you didn't go through my underwear drawer"

Marissa and Ryan laughed as Seth blushed.

"Okay…well, let me show you around. Want to check out the VIP area?" she said with another one of her patent brilliant smiles.

Marissa bit her lip "Actually…could you help us find Summer? We've sort of lost her"

Phoenix spotted another chance to play the hero. "Well, it's going to be like 'Where's Wally' trying to find her in here but I'll try…"

* * *

"You _know _her?" exclaimed Summer in disgust as she was pulled back by River from clawing out the blonde girl's hair. They had been trading insults for a few minutes and they'd just been seconds away from clawing at each other when River stepped in.

"You _know her!" _snarled the blonde glaring at River

Summer would have shrugged away from River but she had to admit in spite of her anger she quite liked the feel of his strong arms holding her back.

"Karin, this is my…_friend _Summer. Summer this is Karin…my…"

"_Ex_-girlfriend" interrupted Karin with a strange triumph in her voice at that fact.

Summer rolled her eyes "Whatever."

River flashed the two girls a dazzling smile. "Ladies? Come on, your both far too beautiful to start trashing each other in public like this. Can we talk about this over drinks?"

Summer began to soften but Karin was as cold as her pale skin. "_She's _a skank. She's no lady"

River sighed and then gave her another charming smile. "You are _both _ladies. Come on, let's go…you don't want to make a scene," he said with a slight bit more firmness.

Karin looked over sullenly at Summer and then back at River. "Fine".

* * *

The Newport four were soon reunited in the VIP area, and were basking in the reflected glory of River and Phoenix who seemed to be the two most well known people in the rave. Everyone seemed to want an audience with them and Marissa couldn't help feel a warm glow at being the only person that River really wanted to see.

Maybe the warm glow was down to the drink. Whatever, she drank when she was nervous. Everyone did.

Right?

The argument with Summer and Karin had long since been over but Seth was oblivious to the fact that the two girls were just keeping up an act and was of course unaware of how more ticked off Summer was that he kept talking to Karin and how much more his behaviour drew her to River.

Ryan and Phoenix were chattering animatedly in the corner and didn't seem to be paying much attention to anyone else. Thankfully Summer and Marissa were chattering happily away to River and Seth to Karin.

River noticed the separation of Ryan and Phoenix from the group however and he didn't approve one bit.

In fact it pissed him off.

* * *

**A/N: There, a sort of peace offering for my slow posts. I can't promise they'll get any faster but when I do post there'll be plenty to read. I don't think this is my strongest post but…you decide. **


	30. The Ones to Watch

Marissa lurched forwards towards River giggling. "That was so funny, you're so funny" she whooped.

"I didn't…say anything" chuckled River awkwardly

Ryan looked on at his girlfriend with shame and then at Phoenix beside him. The two girls were so different in many ways. Maybe that was why he had fallen for Phoenix so quickly, because he didn't need to _save _her all the time. Because for once he felt like he was in a two-way relationship.

Maybe his choice was simpler than he thought.

"Coop, I think we better get back home" mused Summer, she stood up and helped her friend stand upwards before the taller girl accidentally exposed herself no thanks to her low draped black top.

Ryan reluctantly stood up too "You know what, you stay I'll take her home"

"You want some help man?" offered Seth although he was becoming nervous about leaving Summer alone with Phoenix. After all girls _talked. _

Ryan shook his head, River, ever the gentleman also offered, much to the displeasure of Summer.

_When Marissa's in trouble everyone has to get involved._

She was startled by the bitterness of her thought and was contrite, but she still felt envious of how everyone always seemed to rush to Marissa's rescue and leave her to fend for herself.

Ryan accepted the darker haired boy's help. Karin watched the scene quietly with mounting anger; River had barely paid a shred of notice around the Summer girl and Marissa. She was _certain _that he was seeing one or the other. She had to get him back, not only would it greatly heighten her popularity again _but _she'd also have her revenge.

But how?

A smile spread over her chiselled features as she looked at Seth and then at Ryan. So she didn't know whom River was dating out of Marissa and Summer? Simple. Just ask their boyfriends.

* * *

The group ended back up at the apartment. Marissa had passed out in her room and Ryan was of course checking up on her, Summer and River were making late night snacks as Seth and Phoenix decided what to watch.

"That Karin girl…she's _weird. _She was really self-obsessed, and like she didn't know it, she just thought she was really 'in tune' with herself," mused Summer to River

River smirked "Hmm…I wonder who we know like that!" he gave her a pointed look and she laughed elbowing him slightly

"So…when are we going to get some time to ourselves" whispered Summer in River's ear as he collected some food from the fridge.

River wasn't really paying attention to the petite girl; he was watching his sister. The plan was, to extract revenge on their parents for moving them to Newport, by showing how much worse Newport was compared to NY so that they could spend their final year there. It wasn't as simple as it sounded of course and he should have known that things would go wrong, like Ryan and the fire, but he didn't expect for his sister to start falling for the Attwood boy.

Sure he was an 'okay' guy but that was as far is it went, strictly business. River would not allow this to happen, he wasn't going to let Ryan Attwood of all people ruin his plans. If he had to use a little guilt tripping or calling Joaquin on her then that is what he would do, he would rather kill Ryan than see him with his sister. She was better than him and she'd see it soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: I think I should have an explanation of why the 'fab four' are falling for the 'terrible twosome' at the start of this fic since people aren't 'buying it'. I hope you like how it's going so far and 'Valkrys', thanks _you _for staying with me every step you are the one who truly rocks the Kasbah! **


	31. The Uncertainity

River and his sister were official tour guides for the New York trip. They lead the Newport four around to all the most exclusive and new shops, cafes and even managed to pay a visit to the Guggenheim. They finally ended up in Central Park, just as the sky was beginning to darken. 

"You guys realise we are a part of history here? Friends was like based here" grinned Summer as she flopped down on the grass. Seth sat beside her, holding his knees up to his chest.

"I hated that show, especially Ross, he was really neurotic and whiny and self absorbed" mused Seth

"Doesn't sound like you at all" muttered Ryan loudly

Phoenix smiled and was about to sit down beside him when suddenly River sat between them. She raised her eyebrow at him but he just smiled back brightly.

Phoenix found this to be only the beginning of her brother's strange behaviour that day. She was unnerved by how well he'd managed to hide his feelings for him, she also felt saddened by the fact that day by day they would grow less in tune with each other than they used to. When she got back to the penthouse she confronted him in the living room. Ryan, Marissa, Seth and Summer had gone to sleep but Phoenix refused to sleep. Not until she knew the reason for her brother's change in attitude.

"What the hell is up with you today?" she hissed

He gave her a dark look "I have a better question. Why the hell are you falling for Ryan? That's not part of the plan"

Phoenix looked taken aback but she stood her ground "It's called acting. I thought that was the whole plan"

River gripped his sister's arm and stared at her with his incisive eyes. "Don't lie to me. I know you"

Phoenix sighed "Okay, he's growing on me" she admitted

River exhaled and hugged her "This is to teach our parent's a lesson. Above all, that our aim. You've just got to get your shit together okay? Because no matter what Ryan's not family"

She nodded. He was right, she knew how she'd feel if River started getting too attached to Summer or Marissa, though she seriously doubted the likelihood of that happening. She had to stay focused, after all Joaquin was back in the OC helping them to get back the life they were used to. She didn't want to let him down. Any minor feelings she might have had for Ryan were insignificant now.

River yawned and pushed his bed sheets from him. It wasn't just the muggy New York heat that was keeping him awake. It was guilt. He had to admit it, he didn't like how far he and his sister had gone just to prove a point to their parents. A point that the apparently didn't seem to be getting. He sighed, he couldn't go back now, he and Phoenix would just be a lot more focused, a lot smarter and a lot more ruthless. It was the only way to get their parent's to leave them to live their lives and to stop continuously trying to control them. It would all be worth it in the end.  
Right?

* * *

Joaquin whistled while he worked. He was in a good mood, that sunny Newport Saturday morning. And why not be in a good mood? He had a lot to be thankful for, he was good-looking, unreasonably wealthy and Newport cops were corrupt, hence making them rather too easy to bribe. He smiled to himself, Kirsten and Sandy Cohen-the owners of the house he was currently roaming around in- were out for at least a couple of hours. His green eyes looked across the kitchen windows to a pool house. He smiled again. Two hours was plenty of time with which to frame Ryan Attwood.

* * *

**A/N: Clears throat. I have sorted out all my computer problems that stopped me from loading fics and I am HERE to stay! No more slow posting! I love this fic but I'm desperate to finish it. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you like it!**


	32. The Ones to Show The Way

"I don't want to be known as the bitch of the group but this is really dull" whined Seth 

Summer had dragged him into going shopping to Saks and Neiman Marcus and he was growing ever more panicked by the furious rate at which his girlfriend spent money.

"Hi"

Summer and Seth turned to the direction of the voice and they met the green eyes of a tall red headed girl dressed in scuffed faded jeans, a grey frayed top and covered in kooky bright accessories. Despite her obvious effort into casual chic her clothes still blatantly looked high-end.

"Err…hi" replied Seth, not sure if he'd ever met the girl before

"I'm Chris" she held out a hand with an intricate Scorpio themed tattoo on it and grinned at them toothily.

Summer shook her hand warily "Hi. Are we like supposed to know you?"

Chris chuckled "Yeah…you wouldn't. I'm a friend of River and Phoenix's…I saw them with you guys"

Seth instantly brightened "Hey!…" and then he trailed off after realising he didn't know what to say next

Chris ran her fingers along a stack of soft gothic patterned blue tops and then smiled at the couple. "Do you guys want to grab a coffee? Talk? It's about River and Phoenix"

Summer wrinkled her brow and thought of an excuse "Actually we have like so much ground to cover, I haven't even gotten to Karen Millen yet so…"

Chris stared at her pointedly and then at Seth "It's important"

* * *

At the same time further down town outside a cinema were Ryan and Marissa. They huddled together against the cold and waited in line to watch Sin City when Karin appeared behind them, she tapped Ryan on the shoulder and beamed at Marissa. Well as best as she could Karin wasn't much of a smiler.

"Hey! Marissa, nice to see you sober" she smirked and raised a light eyebrow. She stood with one hip jutted out, her bangs slightly but neatly falling into her face and her eyebrow in an ironic smirk. She seemed to be forever in that studied catwalk pose.

Marissa blushed and mumbled a hello.

"Anyway, enough chit chat. I want to talk with you two, can we get a coffee? I've already seen Sin City. Can we get a coffee'?"

Ryan stared at her "We…really wanted to see this film"

Karin waved her slender hand dismissively and glanced at her dainty gold watch "Screw the film. This is important. It's about River and Phoenix" Ryan and Marissa avoided looking at each other at the mention of the twin's names and then looked at Karin.

"Why? Has something happened?" asked Ryan cautiously

Karin scoffed "No way. Nothing major, I just think you know a lot less about the Hall twins than you assume…I could tell you but if you really wanted to watch the film…" she trailed off tantalisingly and smoothed down her already smooth dark blue silk dress as she waited for their deliberation.

"Coffee you said?" smiled Marissa weakly

* * *

"I don't understand" sighed Summer impatiently, she tapped the heel of her lime green wedge against the floor

Chris stared at her impatiently "The rave last night? It was River and Phoenix's. Nothing to do with their brother, he just had the connections"

Seth ran his fingers through his curly hair "So they're well organised, and they…throw the occasional sordid party. It doesn't mean anything"

Chris rolled her eyes "Would they do that in Newport"

Seth shrugged with exasperation "Probably, there are a lot more wild kids in Newport than you think. I can't believe I'm about to say this but uh…Summer let's go shopping"

Summer nodded and muttered "This was a complete waste of time"

Chris panicked, she had lost them. If she didn't convince them that the Hall twins were bad news then she'd lose River for ever. It was ridiculous, she hadn't meant things to go this far, she'd seen Marissa and Summer and had been instantly envious. Then she spoke to Karin and it became apparent that River was up to his old tricks. Karin was also after River but they agreed to work together to get rid of the Newport girls and then battle it out between themselves. But Chris was filled with guilt, she wasn't sure she was ready to betray River like this. She shuddered as she thought what would happen if Phoenix found out what she and Karin were doing.

"Wait!" she half shouted

Summer and Seth exchanged glances and then looked at her. "There's more. Real stuff this time. I swear"

Stick to the script. Nothing too incriminating about River and Phoenix but nothing too small either. Chris remembered Karin's words of advice and sighed. She sucked the straw of her milkshake and tried not to look as nervous as she felt.

* * *

Summer sighed and ordered another milkshake from the waitress of the diner they were in.

"This better be worth it, I just heard that BCJB are having a sale"

Karin peered over the wide rim of her coffee mug and raised her eyebrow at Ryan and Marissa. Putting the coffee mug down she leant in conspiratorially.

"They're not who they say they are. I know this makes me sound like a bitch but…they're not to be trusted"

Ryan folded his arms "How can we trust you?"

Marissa agreed "They saved his life. They…are good people. I think your just jealous" she added the last part with a tiny smug smirk

Karin's nostrils flared but she said nothing "Oh well if your so sure about them, why don't you ask them about their schools. Why they had to move to Newport, why they…" she trailed off

"Speak of the devil"

Marissa and Ryan turned around to see River and Phoenix standing at the door of the café. When they turned back to face Karin she was getting up to leave. She looked at Ryan and Marissa for the first time with genuine concern.

"You two don't know what your getting into" she shot a glance at the twins and then quickly left the café through another doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Well it looks like the twins are in a pickle. Will the fab four find out about the twins devious ways? Find out soon! **


	33. The Distant Truth

**The Distant Truth**

**Who needs enemies when you've got friends like these? OC.**

**A/N: This fic will be on hiatus whilst I finish it. THis chapter is nowhere near the end, so don't get all paranoid and start  
drawing conclusions. It should be done by the end of July...In the meantime, I have other fics you may read. For example,  
Our Lady Of Sorrows is an OC fic, and I think I have some OC drabbles somewhere. I'm not abandoning it, I jsut want to give this the finish  
it deserves. So bear with me. Thanks to Valkryies who stuck it out with me, thick and thin. I'm mainly finishing this for you. So please again, be  
patient.**

**A/N: Disclaimer: It's on my user page.**

* * *

"I didn't know you were such good friends with Karin" said Phoenix conversationally as she sat down opposite Ryan and Marissa

They exchanged glances and half-smiled. "We bumped into each other" lied Marissa quickly

River sat down and inclined his head to get the attention of the waitress so that he could order.

"So what'cha talk about?" his causal tone, sounded strangely strained to Ryan, but he couldn't understand why.

"Nothing really. Just…polite conversation" lied Marissa again, saving a very relieved Ryan from having to lie.

Phoenix brushed some hair from her face and managed to look deeply pensive "Just be careful around her"

River elbowed her suddenly, as if trying to quieten her down. This move had the desired effect.

"What do you mean be careful?" asked Ryan warily, the thoughts buzzing around his mind were asking questions. How well did he really know the twins?  
Could he trust them? Now all of a sudden it was Karin who could possibly be untrustworthy.

Phoenix flattened her palm on the smooth table and stared around the retro café. "It's nothing…it's just Karin isn't called Krazy Karin for nothing" she stopped suddenly

River glared at her sharply "They aren't going to want to hear about that. Will you shut up?"

Marissa stared hard and raised her eyebrows "Know what? Is there something wrong with Karin?"

Phoenix quirked and eyebrow into the air and glanced at her brother. River shook his head firmly, thus further more intriguing the couple.

"Seriously, what's going on?" said Marissa

River let out a sigh, he took his time ordering his coffee as if what he was about to say was arduous and tiresome before finally speaking.

"I was vaguely friends with Karin. So was Phoenix, anyway, she sort of got attached to me-I don't know why…maybe because…I was rich. I don't know"

Marissa was sure she could name more than a few reasons why someone might be attracted to River.

"Well anyway, she got really obsessive and we stopped hanging out with her. We were civil when we saw her, but she was always hurling abuse at us and following us around. Spreading rumours and shit. It got so bad-her stalking-that we had to move. Which is why we really came to Newport"

Ryan was disbelieving "Because of one girl?"

Phoenix gave him a cool look "That _one_ girl, was popular, she got her family to come at us. Her dad got my father in trouble at work, saying he was embezzling money from the firm,she blamed things on us…like she started a fire there once, she once even smashed in this teacher's car and…again she blamed us.Karin is a spoilt, manipulative bitch. When she doesn't get what she wants…she destroys you. Her mother made mine a social outcast. So to answer your question Ryan, yeah"

Ryan looked shamefaced "I'm sorry"

River sighed "Yeah well. The less we talk about it, the better"

He looked at Marissa who was staring down into her coffee, he gave her a concerned smile "Sorry to bring you down like that"

She shook her head "It's okay, you had to tell us…and I believe you. It's just…she said some other things too"

River and Phoenix exchanged the briefest of glances. The sister smiled as calmly as she could, her eyes were colder than normal and for the first time Marissa was scared of her new friend.  
The sensation only lasted for the briefest of moments but Marissa would always remember it.

"Oh? What did she say exactly?"

* * *

Chris folded her hands across her lap as Summer and Seth sat down opposite her. The bright lights and gentle jovial hum of shoppers around the shopping mall was a strange juxtaposition to the fear and anxiety she felt in her stomach. There was no going back now. It was time she accepted that the Hall twins were not her friends. The truth had to be told. 

"It's like this. You know how there's always that nasty, spiteful, spoilt kid in school that makes your life hell? The one who all the teachers love, so they do shit to help you out? The one who excludes you from their parties, who knows you better that you know yourself, who preys on fears and torments you?" she began, shakily. Her throat was dry and her voice was weak, growing stronger as she spoke.

Summer deadpanned "Oh! That was me!"

Seth gave her a disapproving look and she quietened down, only speaking to apologise to Chris and to tell her to continue.

"Well…uh…imagine two of them. Two…of these kids that are so beautiful and smart and charming that you can't do shit because…no matter what they do, you go crawling back, wantin' more. Like a junkie. All because they are the only ones to pay you the tiniest bit of attention. Even the people you love the most don't know you the way they do"

Her words were starting to hit close to him for Summer and Seth. They sat uncomfortably, their eyes lowering and shifting around as Chris spoke.

"I know that sounds dramatic but that's what they-River and Phoenix-do. They pick up on the kids who are alone and needy and they act like heroes and save that kid from themselves. They make you believe that they truly love you and care about you…just by doing what your normal loved ones do…only more intense. It's scary how much time they spend making people believe they are perfect…once they…" she trailed off as a group of attractive teenagers walked over to her table.

Chris knew who they were.

Friends of Joaquin's, she'd hung out with them once or twice when she was dating River.

She remembered how desperately she'd wanted to be a part of their group. Till she'd found out the truth.  
If River and Phoenix's friend's were bad, then his were ten times worse. She flashed them a fluttery, wary smile.

One guy, who was obviously the leader of the pack, approached the table, he had dark intimidating eyes and chiselled features.

"Your making them sound like a cult" sighed Seth, he was at first sceptical about Chris but a lot of what she was saying seemed to make sense. However, he wasn't the type to throw away what few friends he had without some solid proof.

Summer nodded in agreement, her feelings mirroring Seth's. "They aren't that bad, you're just one person who's like bad mouthing them…I mean I'm sorry but I can't like take your word. I need some proof" she was totally unaware of the group a few feet behind her, till a dark haired guy walked over to their table.

"Hey Chris. Introduce us why don't you?" his voice hid quiet suspicion and menace.

Chris shook her head and stood up, whispering to him so that Seth and Summer wouldn't here"Caleb, they're no one who matter. Really"

'Caleb' shrugged, he was still wary about what one of his circle of friends was doing with two peppy looking teenagers. It wasn't their normal crowd and he doubted anyone would be so accepting of her anymore if she kept on being seen with bubblegum pop people like these two.

"All right fine. We're all going to watch Sin City…are you coming?" it wasn't much of a question and Chris knew it.Since whendid Joaquin's friends hang out with her, they'd only tolerated her because of her relationship with the Hall twins.

"Yeah. I'll just pay for my coffee"

The teenagers walked past her and followed Caleb towards the multiplex. Seth and Summer watched them go with a mixture of both bemusement and amusement.

"Is everyone here an extra from America's Next Top Model ?" smirked Summer

Chris gave her a distant smile "I have to go I can't…"

Seth groaned "Oh come on! You were just getting to the good part!"

"I…really have to be on my way. Listen…your right, Phoenix and River aren't a cult. They're just two powerful teenagers.  
Two rich powerful teenagers and in the kind of circles we run with; that means everything. Just watch your backs"

With that she left, leaving the two dark haired teenagers staring at each other in confusion. But with all four of the Newport teenagers the same question ran through their minds.  
Just what was the truth about River and Phoenix Hall?


	34. The New Con

**Summary:With friend's like these, who needs enemies? Newport has some new arrivals. THEY'RE BACK. Chp 34 up!**

**Disclaimer: It's on my user page.**

**A/N: They're back and this chapter, I suppose,would be the pivotal point in the story. River and Phoenix can either get better, by confessing to the crime or go the complete other direction and get even worse. Who knows : ). So? What do you think of their return?**

* * *

_"How canI ever apologize? I meant you no such harm  
I never knewI could possess that fatal kind of charm  
I just wanted to be good to you but I foundI was disarmed  
By a lifetime of disillusionment and the distraction of the stars"_

-Mirah-

"Well we can't call Joaquin. He's too busy trying to help out back home and we'll look pathetic if we keep running back to him" sighed River

Phoenix smacked her fist on the kitchen's white marble counter and let out a hiss of frustration "Why are they doing this? I mean how fucked up, would you have to be to think this was going to work"

"Chris and Karin love me, it's understandable" smirked River jokingly

"They're insane"

"But I get it…you know, I'm hot. When did one of your exes ever go to this much trouble for you" he sneered, trying to lift the mood

"Look Caleb, tried to help…he talked to Chris, convinced her what she was doing was ridiculous" snapped Phoenix

River chuckled and stepped back, anticipating his twin's reaction "He just did that to get back into your pants"

Sure enough Phoenix reached over to try and smack him "For God, Allah, Buddha or whoever's sake River, can't you take this seriously?"

River sighed and walked over to his sister, putting a comforting arm around her "Well it's over now isn't' it, we talked to them, and they brought the whole stalker story"

Phoenix shrugged him off and made her way to the refrigerator to grab a soda, she was sick of the complications this whole damned game they were playing was leading to. She just wanted to be living in New York with her brothers. It was sad the measures she'd had to resort to, just to convince her parent's to agree to let her choose where to live.

"What about Marissa? She said that Karin said to ask us who were the real arsonists, the real bullies, the real manipulative disruptive ones"  
River interrupted "Ding, ding, ding! Things that get you expelled from two private schools"

Phoenix managed to reach over to hit him this time before she continued. "That bitch, even told them we would try and discredit her. Which… was completely true but still. How could she ever believe she could cross us?"

Her brother sighed and rubbed his forehead. The whole situation with Karin and Chris was over and done with, he didn't like to dwell on the past any longer than he had to. He fixed his sister with a sincere look.

"Listen, none of this will matter once we get home. Joaquin will have convinced the parentals to let us live with him, then we can screw this whole preppy shit"

His sister was still not convinced "Come on brother, you really think we can just walk away from what we've done to those four?"

"Oh ye, of little faith. We can and will, like we've done so many times before"

Phoenix's features seemed to relent as he spoke and she finally sighed and took a deep swig of her soda. "I haven't 'lost faith'. I know what we can do…I just need a little assurance here and there"

"Understood" he ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead "Come on now, we've still got the rest of Saturday to enjoy New York, what do you want to do?"

She looked thoughtful and then grinned, I've got a cheque with an obscene amount of zeroes on it that has been especially reserved for Louis Vuitton"

They began to walk towards the hallway, River grabbed their coats as they walked out of the penthouse. "Oh yeah, who's paying this time. Richard and Phoebe? Joaquin?…"

He looked concerned "Me?"

Phoenix smiled deviously "No, this is courtesy of one Julie Cooper"

* * *

"I'm tickled pink by it. I've got to say, I am tickled and I am pink" 

Ryan gave his friend an odd look "You're a weird little man"

Seth nodded almost proudly "It's been said"

Marissa smiled "Anyway, yeah I think a party is just what we all need right now"

Summer grinned "Last night in New York, I say we get buck wild up in here!" she whooped

The group collapsed into giggles, they sat in the living room sharing various family sized packets of confectionary and all the soda they had been able to carry from Joaquin's fridge. They'd yet again found themselves hanging out without the twins and although at first they'd missed them, the four had begun to re-connect again and talk to each other rather than relying on the presence of Phoenix and River to entertain themselves.

"Oh no, have you seen this place? We won't be getting buck wild here, we could go get buck wild else where" suggested Ryan sensibly

Marissa shrugged and squeezed Ryan's arm "Your right" This elicited a look from Seth that she could make no sense of.

"Anyway, I say we make a night of it, let down our hair. Or in Ryan's case, our hairs" chuckled Summer

Ryan elbowed her sharply and dipped his hand into the bag of sweets, pulling out a chocolate bar he liked.

"Sounds good. Marissa, you and summer. You do your hair, nails, get your fancy dresses on, do whatever it is you girls do before a big night out and Ryan and myself will go through our big-night-out-getting-geared-up-and-snazzy-routine" said Seth

Ryan gave him a look "You mean change shirts and put on some aftershave"

Seth shook his head at Ryan "You are ruining the mystery my friend"

Summer got up to go and get changed "There is no mystery. You're a dork. Come on Coop, lets go put a wonder bra on you"

Marissa smiled with chagrin, got up and followed her friend into the bedroom to change. Seth watched them go and then turned to Ryan looking animated and excited "Ryan, I thought they would never leave. I've got to tell you something. It's uh…big…upsetting. You're going to need to sit down, are you sitting down"

"No, I'm using this chair to rest my ass on. What are you talking about?" sighed Ryan

Seth gave him a dirty look "Leave the wise-cracks to me man, listen. I think you should…maybe talk to Marissa. About the twins. I think maybe…maybe being around them isn't that great an idea"

After spending all day with his girlfriend, without the distraction of Phoenix, Seth had grown increasingly guilty about his relationship with the girl and had wondered if perhaps it wasn't the best idea to carry on with Summer's best friend. He wanted to do the right thing and usually when he had problems he talked to Ryan. Maybe he'd be able to find an answer to Seth's tricky situation.  
Beside God knows Seth didn't want to incur the wrath of an angry Summer. While Phoenix was beautiful, scintillating and fun to be with, he had to be honest and do what was right.

"Why? Because of what those…"

Seth shook his head "Nah. It's kind of more the fact that…well it's really. You know man…I"

"Spit it out"

"I think I'm falling for Phoenix"

Ryan stared at him momentarily and then immediately felt guilty, thinking that Seth was still infatuated with Phoenix even though she hadn't really given him a reason to feel that way. What further confounded the situation was the fact that Ryan was the one with real reason to fall for Phoenix.

"Oh" was all he could manage

"Oh? Is that it? I know your not one for words but that really takes biscuit" chuckled Seth awkwardly

Ryan sighed "I don't-I don't know what you want me to say. She's Summer's friend, Summer is not going to just stop hanging out with her"

Seth nodded ruefully "But…I can't handle being around both of them at the same time knowing the way I feel. It makes me feel like a tool"

"Believe me I know" muttered Ryan not realising he'd said this louder than he intended

Seth gave him a puzzled look "What?"

Ryan panicked and then looked sheepish "I don't know what I'm saying…I'm just rambling. You know me"

His friend gave him a long considered look "Oh…Kay….well here's the thing. Do I tell Summer…"

"No!" exclaimed Ryan almost immediately he shook his fair haired head vehemently "Summer is the most violent small person I know. You don't want to do that. Besides, it's not like Phoenix has done anything wrong, why does she have to suffer Summer's wrath?"

Seth was about to correct him when they heard voices at the front door, a few moments later sure enough, the two good looking twins entered the plush living area armed with expensive designer shopping bags.

"Sup man" said Phoenix breezily, she flashed Seth and Ryan one of her dazzling smiles and then dropped her bags wearily on the floor

River grinned at them cheerily and put down his own bags "Hey"

"What's with all the shopping bags?" asked Ryan giving Seth a look that somehow gave across the message that the conversation was to be finished later

Phoenix and her brother exchanged a look "Nothing. We just felt like emptying our pockets. What are you guys up to?"

"We're going to quote, unquote, 'let our hair down', and 'get buck wild' tonight" smiled Seth, avoiding looking at her

Phoenix picked her shopping bags up, along with some of the ones that her brother had been carrying, which turned out to be hers too.

"Give me a minute to change and I'll come with you, River?"

Her brother shrugged and nodded, unable to talk with a mouthful of sweets. His sister rolled her eyes and headed off to get dressed

Seth looked put out, his plan to avoid Phoenix had completely fallen through. Ryan gave him an apologetic shrug of his shoulders and headed to his room to change. River did the same, leaving Seth on his own in the room.

He sighed and stood up "Not so tickled pink now" he muttered and then with another heavy sigh made his way to the guest room to get changed.

* * *

Summer yawned wearily and rubbed her ankles. In a few mere hours they would be back in California. The trip to New York hadn't been at all what she'd expected it to be, she'd expected to have fun with her new found friends and do a little…a lot of shopping. Instead she found herself feeling guilty, confused and uncertain. She'd thought River was perfect, and even though she didn't believe what Chris had told her she still felt that it might not be such a bad idea to get to know River better. As hot as he was, she couldn't keep cheating on Seth or River for that matter. She was going to have to come clean. She glanced at the person who was sitting beside her, sweet, dorky Seth. They began to banter about their 'big night out' the night before, talking and laughing together as they'd done before River and Phoenix came along.

"Why do they always give me peanuts…like I'm a monkey" he muttered out loud and pushed the offending peanuts from his tray

Summer raised an eyebrow and smiled "Well you do smell like one"

Seth looked affronted "Hey! I…the shower was broken because you were in there for like two hours. How dirty were you?"

Summer pinched his arm sharply "Hey! I had to shower, after Marissa completely puked all over my vintage YSL skirt!"

He gave her a pointed look "You're the one who picked the restaurant, so technically it's your fault everyone got food poisoning"

Summer giggled "I didn't make that crappy lasagne look alike or whatever that is"

Seth pinched her back "I ordered the 'soup with hair' to be safe so…I-I think I was the lucky one"

"Not when you think about where that hair came from"

The couple laughed to themselves and Summer beamed as she watched Seth laughed. Coming clean, she decided, was going to be much harder than she had first thought.

* * *

"Home sweet home" smiled Marissa, she stood outside her driveway with Ryan, Seth, River and Phoenix.

They stood underneath an early afternoon sky, saying their goodbyes. Ryan hugged Marissa, awkwardly and she did the same, both feeling somewhat uncomfortable doing sowith the presence of River and Phoenix.

"See you guys tomorrow then. Thanks River, Phoenix for the trip" smiled Marissa and then suitcases in hand she walked back to her home, where unfortunately for her, Julie Cooper was waiting with a big smile and a million questions. Marissa sighed. She definitely was home.

"Do you want to come back to our place, hang out?" asked River as they walked towards the Cohen residence

Seth shook his head and looked at Ryan "I don't know, I'm pretty tired. Ryan?…Ryan? Are you listening?" he asked and poked his friend for good measure

Ryan wasn't in fact listening, he was more distracted by the sight of a group of police officers standing at the front door of the Cohen residence talking with a concerned looking Sandy and Kirsten.  
They spotted him at the end of the driveway and he suddenly felt very uneasy. Something told him that the police officers weren't just there to serve as the welcome committee.

"River…what's going on?" Phoenix held onto her brother's arm as the officers began to walk over to them, flanked by a confused and angry Sandy and Kirsten

"Don't say anything" he whispered to her and held on tightly to his sister, more so for his own comfort than anything else. He too was just as scared as she was.

"Ryan Atwood?" said one of the officers

Seth looked at Ryan and then the twins, but he only met confused and scared eyes. Even Ryan looked deeply unsettled.

"Ryan Atwood" said the officer again, when Ryan didn't answer. Ryan nodded slowly and felt his palms get colder

"Ryan Atwood, you're under arrest for suspected arson. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can be h"

The cuffs that snapped around Ryan's wrists were like ice, he stared blankly at the Newport skyline and then at Sandy and Kirsten.

"Don't say anything" warned Sandy He put a firm hand on Ryan's shoulder and could see the terror in the boy's blue eyes.

"I didn't…" faltered Ryan

River felt his heart beatdecrease from the frantic pace it had been at only moments agoand he held his sister's hand tightly"Come on. Let's go home" he said quietly

Ryan's eyes met Phoenix and she looked away. "I'm sorry" she murmured but no one heard her.

From behind them, somehow Joaquin had joined the group and he stood and watched as Ryan was driven away with Sandy.

Kirsten and Seth made their excuses to the twins and walked into their homes both looking visibly shaken. Soon only the two dark haired Hall twins and their brother were left standing outside.

"I told you I'd take care of things" smiled Joaquin picking up his sister's suitcases

Phoenix let out a slow exhale and bowed her head, she began walking towards their house, looking just as shaken as Kirsten and Sandy had been.

"What's with her?" asked Joaquin as he and River began to walk back. River remained silent, he hadn't expected to feel so guilty but he guessed he was probably a lot more attached to Ryan as a friend than he'd first realised.

"What, you two aren't grateful all of a sudden?" snapped Joaquin

River shook his head "No, we are. She's just tired"

Joaquin glanced at his brother "Remember your doing this for your family. We're all in this together"

River realised that suddenly that phrase wasn't as appealing as he'd first thought. At that moment it sounded exactly like a threat.


	35. The Real Deal?

**Disclaimer: Have a look at my user page. You'll find the reason why, despite all the fics I write, I'm still not richer. In other words, my disclaimer.**

**A/N: 'What's Going On?' thank you for your review, you've been rather loyal and I appreciate it! I'd also like to thank valkryies, and everyone else who has been reading, or so the hits show. Hope you enjoy the story and I'm afraid this fic is drawing to a close. Not for a while yet, but the end is near and boy, is it explosive. Reviews would make my week, as I've worked so hard on this fic, I'd love to know what ideas people think are going to take place.**

**I just want, I just want love  
I just want, I just want love  
I just want, I just want love  
I just want something  
Something for nothing  
Something, something for nothing**

**-The Bravery-**

* * *

"This is great. It really is, your letting my brother and my little sister live in a place where kids burn down their schools?" said Joaquin, dressed in what he called his 'preppy shit' and seated in his parent's plush living room with it's delightful, comfortable suede chairs.

He sat before Richard and Phoebe, arguing the case for the twins. It looked as though all his hard work would be paying off and the twins would soon be returned to their beloved New York.

"Joaquin" said Richard warningly

The man in question, shrugged innocently. "all I'm saying is that I'm surprised your letting them live here, when you know it'd be much better for them if they came and stayed with me"

Phoebe looked thoughtful, she gripped her husband's arm slightly so that he would look at her. "Honey, you know he has a point. They've shown a real turn around here"

"Exactly, which is why I see no reason to take 'em back to New York" sighed Richard, he turned his gaze to Joaquin and shook his head in disbelief "You're barely an adult yourself and you want me to let you look after my…your brother and sister?"

The slip of tongue had been made, as much as Joaquin loved his brother and sister, he knew that he wasn't as directly related to them as he had made others believe. He was simply their cousin. Even with Richard and Phoebe taking on the roles of surrogate parents he still found it hard to believe they loved him and the twins equally.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about! You tell me, get a job, be responsible, become a good member of my community and here I am doing those things yet your pushing me…like scum. Like I'm not family"  
He gave Richard a pointed and almost bitter look which the elder man matched with more intensity and was about to say something when his wife placed a gentle but firm grip on his shoulders.

Phoebe smiled softly and decided to assess her meditative skills "Sweetie. Stop. You two are both giving me a headache. With this I'm good- I'm bad nonsense. Joaquin, let me and your father talk this over a little bit and then we'll get back to you. Right now, I've got to wake up your brother and sister for school"

Of course the two scheming twins had been listening all along, they burst into the room wearing as usual female and male versions of each other's clothing and looking perfectly Newport-like.

"Mom, we're going to walk to school if that's okay" smiled Phoenix brightly

Richard smirked at his daughter knowingly, he had correctly guessed they'd been eavesdropping the entire time.

"Come here, say good morning you little liar" he said to Phoenix with a smile, she walked over, looking as innocent as a child and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she used to do when she was younger. Kissing him on the cheek? Being polite? Good grades? He didn't see the slightest reason why he should take his daughter away from Newport. His son, that was a different matter, he gave his father a sullen look and stalked out of the living room, his sister following soon after, just a she'd given a kiss to her mother and a hug to Joaquin.

"So they're doing well. I don't understand your logic, why would I take them away from that?" said Richard to Joaquin as soon as his wife had left the room.

Joaquin let out a small puff of exasperation and smiled slowly "Because, father, these All American Newport youths, may look like the poster kids for Team America but they're far from it. They live double lives, most of them are little sex and drug crazed deviants, messing up their lives and their parents are none the wiser. With all their money all the kids have to do is buy people off, none of them are responsible for their actions, they don't care what they're doing…I don't understand why you want to raise my brother and sister to be spoilt little jerks. Neither of us wants River or Phoenix to end up in the nearest rehab centre, popping pills and seeing a therapist into their late forties"

Richard raised his eyebrow and stared at his son. "Stirring speech. But you know me, I'm a lawyer, I need evidence, I can't just make a case on big words alone"

He stood up and held Joaquin's face in his hands affectionately, although he didn't show it, he was secretly proud of the way the boy was handling his life, the way he was sorting himself out and trying to reinstate himself back into the family.

"It's nice to see you care about those two, but I'm serious, I need more than a speech to convince me to move them around again, especially since it's nearly their final year"

Joaquin shrugged off his father in frustration, his green eyes glinting in annoyance. "What do you want…." he was about to say blood, when he came across a rather ingenious idea. Smiling slowly, he looked at his father.

"Right, evidence. I can do that"

He turned away from the slightly taller man and began to make his way back upstairs to the guest room, which had been his room for the few days he had been living with the family. His green eyes glittered with menace and excitment at what was soon to come. If it was evidence Richard Hall wanted, then that was exactly what he was going to get.

* * *

Phoenix, River, Summer, Seth and Marissa stared at the crumbled, charred black building that had once being their proud school hall. Currently in the stages of rebuilding it looked like a cross between an old ruin and a new housing project. Already, several classes had been moved because of the intensity of the noise coming from the contractors hired to renovate the building. Fortunately only the school hall had been caught up in the fire and most of the class rooms had been left untouched by the fire. To some of the students this news wasn't that fortunate. The fire hadn't seemed to have affected a large number of students, even though the teacher had offered free guidance counselling for anyone who felt traumatised by the fire, they'd had little response. School was back to normal, for some anyway.

"I still can't believe this" said Summer, she was more surprised by how attached she felt to her school, rather than the fire itself.

"I know. I can't believe they're trying to blame Ryan for this…I should have stayed home and…" Seth trailed off and tucked his hands into his skinny jean pockets.

Marissa nodded firmly "They're not going to charge him. Once they realise they're mistake" but as she ended her sentence, she sounded unsure.

River and Phoenix exchanged glances but opted not to join in the shocked mutterings of the rest of the group. Both realising how hypocritical this would be if they were to do so.

"We better get to class" said River, he smiled his usual pleasant smile at the group but Marissa thought he looked tired. He was still his heart-breaking handsome self but she couldn't cheat on Ryan anymore. No matter how much River smiled and kissed her, it was over between them. Ryan needed her and she wasn't about to fail him after he'd been there for her so many times in their life.

* * *

"Ryan"

Phoenix looked at the fair haired boy in surprise. He stepped out of his car-well, more like Sandy's car, the man had leant it to him for the time being. Ryan was glad that he'd arrived in school during lesson times. That way there'd be less staring, ridiculous questions, annoying but palpable gossip and tension. He couldn't deal with that right now. He just wanted to pick up any work he'd need for the week from the principal and hide out at him. He hadn't wanted anyone to know he'd come into school but he obviously hadn't counted on finding Phoenix in the car park.

"What are you doing?" she asked

He raised his eyebrows "I could ask you the same thing"

Phoenix continued to stare at him "I thought you were"  
"Bail. Sandy paid, he said the evidence was circumstantial. He's buying me some time but the cops are still investigating"

Phoenix brushed her thick hair back and looked at the ground instead of at Ryan.

"Yeah? That's great…that your out on…bail. Why'd you come here?" she walked over to him and leant on the large black car that Ryan had come out of and he smiled to himself as he looked at her. She still looked as beautiful as ever, her hair glossy and windswept, eyes a bright blue, those legs he'd fallen in love with…that charming smile…Ryan realised at that moment just how serious his feelings were for Phoenix.  
_Great_.

He thought.

_More complications._

"I just wanted to take some work home for the week. I was pretty much trying to avoid school…people. Just till things quieted down" he said honestly

"I'd do the same thing. Do you want to get out of here?" she asked softly

Ryan took her hand and kissed her gently on the lips "Let's go"

Unbeknownst to them, a very confused Seth watched the whole proceeding from the study hall. Rather coincidentally, his seat at the back of the class, gave him the worst view of the school, whilst everyone else could see the lush green playing fields and impressive buildings he only saw the parking lot. But what he saw there made him wish, now more than ever, that he'd chosen a different seat.


	36. The Shape Of Things To Come

**Disclaimer: Check my user page.**

* * *

River stared at Summer and she hopped from one foot to the other, which was some feat considering the heel size of the velvet Mary Jane pumps she was wearing.

"You're serious aren't you?" he said slowly, his eyes were narrowed in a state of confusion

"Of _course_ I'm serious" she said firmly, she was going to come clean with Seth and tell him about her and River, then she could be with him, guilt free. Well, not completely guilt free but at least she wouldn't be lying to anyone and Seth would stop hating her sooner or later.  
She figured it would be later rather than sooner, however.

They stood underneath some round, neat trees near the lunch time seating area, Summer had pulled River into a corner, desperate to tell him what she planned to do before the day was out.

"You _really_ want this?" asked River, wondering how he was going to get out of this situation, because if he became 'exclusive' with Summer, that would blow the lid on his whole relationship with Marissa, which would lead to repercussions for Phoenix.In other words, toqoute his chain smoking, Botox loving grandmother; 'the shit will hit the fan like a bug on a windshield'

Summer looked into his eyes and smiled assuredly "Hell yeah! It's going to be hard…I mean I love Seth…but not in the way that I need to. I want to be with you, don't you want us to be together…without sneaking around like some weird Sunset Beach storyline?"

River swallowed and then flashed his patented charming smile at the petite brunette. "Of course I do. I'm just thinking…that maybe your rushing into this a little, why don't you wait till after the drama with Ryan blows over, Seth's stressed about that…we don't want to add to that"

Summer's mouth went into a put out _O_ and she nodded "Yeah, yeah your right"

River nearly let out a _'phew'_ but smiled wisely instead "I'm always right"

Summer grinned "Yeah, whatever. Okay, I'm going to get a coffee, you better go back to lunch before people get suspicious"

River nodded and returned to where Seth and Marissa, sans Phoenix were sitting and eating their lunch. His excuse had brought him some time, for now. He just prayed that by the time Summer and Marissa found out what he was up to, he was back in New York with his sister and brother, where he belonged, and done dealing with the insipid Newport girls and their irritating boyfriends.

"Seth, you all right man?"

Seth looked up at River from his soda, as the taller boy sat down opposite Marissa, who had suddenly taken a bigger interest in examining her chunky cheese burger. At that moment, River appeared to be Seth's only friend. He had to tell someone what he'd seen but how in the world was he going to explain to River that he'd been secretly dating Phoenix who appeared to be cheating on him with Ryan?

"I'm cool. I'm better than cool, I'm ice cold. In fact, I am the very model of a mordern Major General" smiled Seth a little too widely, spokea little too quickly and laughed a little too much

Marissa gave him a look and then busied herself with hertallcold milkshaketo avoid looking at River. She sighed to herself, wishing to be back in a time when lunch was just lunch and not the awkward spectacle it was now.

"I think the bubbles have all gone to your brain…or you know, what's left of it" smiled River

Seth laughed sarcastically "I….you…damn. Don't worry my friend, I will have a retaliatory zinger prepared to hit you with soon. After all, I _am_ the very model of a modern Major General, I've information vegetable, animal and mineral" he shot back nonsensically

"What Seth not being funny? That's like Santa not coming down the chimney every Christmas with a bag of gifts" said Summer sitting down beside him and also not looking at River.

Seth laughed along with the rest of the table and wondered if they'd laugh if they knew the real reason for him being so quiet and 'off'.

"So, where's your sis?" he asked as casually as possible, even though River saw completely through that he went along with Seth's act.

"Wow, didn't even realise she wasn't here. She better not be skipping double biology. She's my lab partner" smiled River, he was charming as always, never once giving up how pissed off he was that his sister had skipped out on him without any explanation or a phone call.

* * *

Phoenix sat beside Ryan on the beach, both staring at the waves lap onto the shore, their silence was a comfortable one. Both of their heads were buzzing with too many thoughts, neither felt really like talking but were enjoying the peace all the same. After some time had passed, Ryan spoke first. Clearing his throat. 

"I think I should break up with Marissa. It isn't really fair to her, she doesn't deserve to be lied to"

Phoenix cocked her head to the side and looked at Ryan, her hair moving gently with the breeze which was warm enough for her not to require any coat or sweater but Ryan still made sure she was wearing his grey hooded jacket just in case she got cold.

"Why? I mean, why do you want to break up with her?" asked Phoenix

Ryan looked at her as if it was obvious, he said as much too. "Because…of _you_…and me"

"Uh huh. Right" managed Phoenix uncomfortably, try as she might to ignore him and keep her feelings in check, there was something so endearing, honest and refreshing about Ryan Atwood that drew her back to him again and again.

"Y'okay?" he asked and put an arm around her, pulling her towards his chest. Phoenix rested her head in the crook of Ryan's shoulder and hated how comfortable and perfectly _natural_she felt there.

"Yeah. You're so cute when your not all aggressive and macho" she teased after some more time had passed

Ryan chuckled "You've never seen me aggressive and 'macho', I'm not like that anymore"

"I guess that's why I kicked your ass in that arm wrestle earlier" she grinned

Ryan smiled, he loved how down to earth Phoenix was, she was wealthy, beautiful and yet she refused to conform to Newport standards and was just as comfortable being a girl as she was messing around and not afraid to be stupid as she'd shown him earlier that day when she'd been in hysterics over a kids movie they'd watched when they left school.

"You didn't kick anything, I let you win" he shot back

"Oh yeah, whatever. Prove it!"

She pushed him into the sand and managed to hold Ryan down, but only momentarily because seconds later, just by flipping her over, Ryan had Phoenix pinned down, he held her down by her wrists, with his knees planted in the sand either side of her.  
He lowered his head down to kiss her and they stayed locked in that position for quite some time before with a laugh, Phoenix pushed Ryan away till he was lying in the sand next to her.  
They stared up at the afternoon's orange sky, breathless from their kiss.

"Thanks for staying here all day with me" said Ryan

"It was my _pleasure_" she said with a voice that reminded Ryan of how alluring he'd found her when they'd first met.

"I don't know what's going to happen to me when I get back…this whole fire thing. I think I'm going straight to juvie" he muttered, dampening the mood

Phoenix turned on her side and propped her head up on her hand, she examined him carefully "No you're not. You're going to beat this, you couldn't have done it…anyone who knows you knows that. Like you said…all that kind of shit, is in your past"

Ryan scoffed, but was touched by her words. "Who else are they going to blame, I'm the kid that burnt down a house, I'm an ex-con here, that's how everyone sees me"

"That's not how _everyone _sees you. I don't"

"I know. That's what I love about you"

Ryan shut his mouth suddenly and groaned, shocked that he'd just admitted what he hadn't even been sure of a few hours ago.He predicted, rather accurately that this would freak the girl out.

Phoenix was very still for a moment and then she suddenly jumped into action, she stood up and began to walk back up to the pier.

"Hey! Where are you going…I'm sorry I said…" he called after her

Phoenix turned and smiled vaguely "That's…it's late now, no one knows where I am. I should get home. See you at school" Then she ran off before he could stop her Ryan crashed back down into the sand and groaned to himself.

Perfect. Just _perfect_.

Phoenix walked at a furious pace back to her house she snuck into her room unnoticed and cried silently. She was pissed off.  
First she was inexplicably pissed off with Ryan, for causing her fall in love with him when she was just supposed to be using him to prove how bad kids in Newport were.  
Then she was pissed off rather a lot with herself for getting into the situation she was in, using Ryan as a scapegoat and ruining his life and then having the nerve to fool him into falling in love with her. She needed to get out of Newport before she ruined everyone's lives.

* * *

Joaquin frowned down at the beach, he had been out running an errand on the pier (that was code for dealing drugs to some minors near a secluded area under the pier) and was more than a little surprised to see his sister not in school, and hanging out, strike that; kissing the very guy he was setting up. She had grown too attached. He knew this would happen. Phoenix wasn't like him or River, in some ways that was a good thing but right now, he needed her to be tough and focused.  
He scowled to himself, he'd just have to speed things up now.

* * *

**A/N: Try as I might, I still post later than is normal and I apologise by that, but you must understand I'm very busy sulking about how I wasn't able to go to Reading and Leeds festival with my friend. Read it and review me my dears, I don't live for reviews because I'd write even if no one read what I wrote, but it really is nice to see some support. Title is from The Ramones, Josh Schwartz ripped me off!**

**Anyway, I was away so...I couldn't post. There's more to come but let me tell you my friends, the end of 'The Two' is near. Oh and valkries, I'm sorry for continuously getting your name wrong without fail. (DAMN spellcheck)**


	37. The Break Up

**Disclaimer: It's on my user page.**

**Warning: Bad language, a lot of shouting and um a Boogie Nights refrence**

**A/N: I have had yet more computer trouble. For AN ENTIRE MONTH AND A HALF. I'm being calm right now but you should have seen me a couple of days ago. Anyway, to make it up to whoevers reading, there will be a bonus chapter right after this one.**

* * *

"Oh hey! I must not have been looking properly because I seem have missed you all day long" said River, his voice was steeped in sarcasm and his 'smile' wasmirthless, his eyes clouded with anger.

Phoenix looked up at her brother standing in her bedroom doorway and pretended she couldn't hear him because of the her iPod but the music had stopped playing almost thirty minutes ago, she, however was too wrapped up in her thoughts to notice.

"What?" she said with a sigh and took the earphones out of her ears

River walked over to Phoenix's bed where she lay at the bottom half, facing the doorway, her ankles crossed in the air behind her

"What do you think I'm here about? Where were you?" he hissed

Phoenix struggled to not look guilty, she had never lied to her brother before and she doubted she could do it at that moment. Looking away she took an unnecessarily long time to wrap her earphone cords around her iPod as she spoke.

"I was just…here. I felt sick. I was home all day" she mumbled

River grabbed her wrist roughly and jerked his sister to a sitting position. "Okay, so there's police crawling around not thirty metres from our house and your just sitting around? What the hell's going on with you? Why didn't you tell me?"

Phoenix punched him hard on the chest and scrambled off the bed, walking over to her dresser "I don't have to tell you anything. I was sick, I didn't call, so sue me!"

River stalked over to her and gripped her by the shoulder, twisting her to face him "What the hell…why are you lying to _me_? Joaquin was here all day…he didn't see you"

Phoenix froze and stared at her brother she sighed slowly "Ok I wasn't here. I'm sorry. My god, am I sorry, I shouldn't have lied. River, I love you so much…but what we're doing. I want it to end. I want it all over. _Now_" she murmured quietly but there was conviction in her tone.

River let go of Phoenix's shoulder and a look of hurt fluttered in his eyes for a few moments then he scowled "Your in too deep. You can't just…fucking _quit_ because your in love with one of the nitwit OC preppy kids here"

Phoenix folded her arms across her chest defensively "I'm not in love with Ryan"

River smirked in disgust "How do you know I wasn't talking about Seth?"

He looked at her for a long time as she stood in silence, knowing that he'd probably worked all this out a long time ago. She stared back defiantly and wished things hadn't come to this. She never once thought moving to the OC would disrupt the tight knit relationship she had with her brother.

"Whoa, somebody die?" chuckled a low voice

The silence between the twins was broken by the entrance of Joaquin, he stood leant against the doorframe

Phoenix looked to him and then back at River, with a disgusted sound that was nearly a sob she stormed from the room, pushing past Joaquin.

River was about to follow her but the firm hand of Joaquin on his shoulder stopped him.

"She's…she wants us to stop this all…she wants to stop the entire thing. After everything we've worked for" he stammered, still in shock at his sister's out of the blue revelation.

"I saw her with that Ryan kid. I think things are serious. She could really ruin everything" he said sounding surprisingly calm

"Well what the fuck do you want me to do about it? Obviously family means shit to her now" muttered River sourly

Joaquin ruffled his brother's hair with a small smile "Then _show_ her how much she needs us. _Show_ her that blood is thicker than water. Have I taught you _nothing?_"

"Taught him what now?" said Phoebe's voice from behind both of them, she had flour scattered in various parts of her face and a towel hung from her shoulder

"None of your business" smiled Joaquin sweetly, he kissed his mother on the cheek and effortlessly lead her away from the bedroom and back down to the kitchen. As he walked he glanced over his shoulders and shot a meaningful glance at River.

River rolled his eyes but nodded to show he'd gotten the message. No matter how furious he was with Phoenix, she was still his sister and his best friend and all she needed was to be reminded of that.

* * *

Ryan sat beside Marissa and shrugged his shoulders with disinterest. "Whatever you want to watch"

Marissa gave him a look "Are you okay?"

He nodded lazily and scanned the glow of his watch, he'd rather be asleep, so exhausted was he after such a bizarre week, but Marissa had made a lot of effort to plan a romantic night in for them. He supposed she'd done it because she thought it would cheer him up but really it just made him feel all the more guiltier for the fact that Marissa was completely clueless to his loss of feelings for her and the way he felt about one of her best friends.

"Okay…then we can do something else. Dinner, will be done in abut five minutes, lemme just check on that . By the way 'dinner' is now the new slang for 'I ordered takeout'. That cool?" she said with a smile

"Wait, Marissa…I have to talk to you" he said and held her hand

Marissa leant back further into the couch and turned to him her eyes bright and earnest. He sighed, he'd loved Marissa for so long,and since hed loved her so much he knew that he couldn't go ahead and continue to lie to her with a clear conscience. He wasn't like that. He let go of her handand let out a sigh,what hewas going to do would be so difficult to do. He just hoped that in time Marissa would learn to forgive him.

"Okay…talk away, I don't want my special surprise to burn" she grinned

Just as Ryan opened his mouth to speak and rather conveniently timed, there was a rapping on the glass door of the pool house. Marissa look over her shoulder and then back at Ryan.

"Want me to get that?" she asked jerking her head in the direction of the door

"It's probably Seth, just ignore it" responded Ryan

But the person knocking on the door was persistent and seemed to be getting louder with every knock. Ryan muttered something about how Seth needed to learn that sometimes silence was a good thing and got up to answer the door.

* * *

"I'm serious. I saw them…kissing. I came to you because you're the only real…friend I have right now"

River looked at Seth, both eyebrows raised and a slightly annoyed expression on his features. If his sister planned to make her relationship with Ryan so fucking open then why didn't she just put up a classified ad and be done with it.

"Thanks for telling me…god, Marissa's going to be really hurt. I can't believe Phoenix…" he muttered in what he hoped was a sympathetic voice

Seth nodded and rolled up the sleeves of his blue checked Fred Baker shirt and fiddled with his dark green sweater vest nervously. He wondered how he'd pulled himself into such a web of lies and wished he could return to a simpler time. Although on thinking about it, life in the OC was never simple.

"Well…I, I….I don't think you should be too hard on her. Maybe…Ryan was….well he's always liked her, maybe she felt she had to date him" said Seth, lying both to himself and River

River shrugged vaguely "Maybe. I'll talk to her, and then I suppose I should talk to Marissa…or Summer first…she could probably break it to Marissa easier than I could ever do it"

Seth spoke up a little too quickly "Whoa! We-we-we don't need to be making any rash decisions! I mean…really why _tell _anyone at all? Why not…just…talk to Phoenix and…you know…act like a big brother…and you know I'll _talk_ to Ryan"

River smirked slightly and looked at Seth carefully "Really? Well don't you think it's better to have it all out in the open man? My sister made a mistake and she needs to learn from it"

Seth shook his head "Aww…who doesn't make mistakes here and there. Just two months ago, as Summer didn't refrain from telling me, I wore an ugly patterned shirt and looked like someone out of Boogie Nights…_never mind_ that the theme of the party was the 70's I still…learnt… from that mistake" he said pathetically

River raised his eyebrows "Fine, I won't tell them. I'll talk to Phoenix, you talk to Ryan, I'm sure…it's not as serious as we think"

Seth didn't look convinced but he nodded cheerfully anyway, his smile disappearing when he wondered how long he was going to keep up his façade of dating both Summer and Phoenix at the same time.  
As soon as Seth left River swore loudly for a few moments and then with a determined look on his face, he headed off in search of someone to take his frustrations out on.


	38. The Crying Shame

**Disclaimer: It's where my user page is. Have a read through, it's FASCINATING. (That's a lie, it's just a trick to get you guys to check out my other stories!; )**

**A/N: What to say...well...all I can say in advance is...don't hate me for what happens...that's about it. Enjoy. Oh and there's bad language but if you read the previous...35 or so other chapters you'll know why: ) Oh and I'm not happy with Phoenix in this, I think the way she acts in this chapter is a little (a lot) out of character but...you decide.**

* * *

Ryan was more than a little surprised to see Phoenix at the pool house door and in tears none the less. She was about to say something when she heard Marissa enquiring about who was at the door.

"Sorry, I'm interrupting…I should…" she sighed and walked quickly away from Ryan

"Wait! Hey!" called Ryan, he briskly caught up with the girl and caught her by the waist

Phoenix turned to face Ryan and smiled at him faintly "I'm making a scene"

Ryan smiled back "It's not a public place, your not making a scene. Are you okay?"

Phoenix shrugged him off and wished he wasn't so kind to her.

"Ryan, I'm sorry…I think" she trailed off as Ryan kissed her cheek gently

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out earlier, I shouldn't have said that. Hey…why are you crying?"

Phoenix sighed and realised she couldn't break up with him. Shrugging her shoulders she gave him a humourless smile.

"I'm a girl, I'm hormonal"

Ryan was unconvinced but he still chuckled "That's a weird sense of humour…do you want to come in?"

Phoenix shook her head "No. I'll see you later" they exchanged a lingering kiss and then Phoenix walked back to her house, Ryan worriedly watched her go and then made his way thoughtfully to the pool house.

* * *

The last thing Seth had expected to see when he was walking back to his house was to see a red-eyed Phoenix walking or rather, trudging in his direction.

"Phoenix! Hey? You okay?" he asked cheerily, even though he felt slightly pissed off at her, he couldn't stand seeing her cry. There was something about her that made him forget everything.

"I'm fine, I'm…I was looking for you actually" she lied, although she did as it happened, like Seth, she felt affection for him that was purely platonic. She related to Ryan and how honest and real he was. How unassuming, gentle and yetstrong and stoiche could be.

Seth looked pleased about what Phoenix had said, and seemed to be naivelyconvincing himself further that it was Ryan who was pursuing Phoenix and not the other way around.

He leant towards her and kissed her, it was a sweet, lingering,kiss but Phoenix couldn't help comparing it to Ryan.

"Seth, I think…….I think I should go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow"

Seth thought her voice sounded odd, he smiled a half smile "Yeah, sure. Okay"

Phoenix gaveSeth what was meant to be a warm hug and walked away into the night.

* * *

Joaquin checked his watch and then smiled at Phoenix as she walked into the family living room. She glared at him as if he had made a disparaging comment and sat on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Where's the remote?" she muttered

Joaquin smirked at her "I can't hear you"

She flipped him off "Hear that?" she said sweetly

Joaquin clutched his hand to his chest as if he was wounded "Ouch! Ouch! You know that really hurts. What's up your ass?"

Phoenix shot him a thoroughly dirty look and made a move to get up but Joaquin got up quicker and blocked her way out of the room, folding his arms across his chest he gave her an endearing smile.

"What's wrong with _you_ lately?"

Phoenix shrugged dryly "I don't know, I'm a girl, I'm hormonal. Go figure"

Joaquin smirked "Why don't you sit down and we'll talk. Honest, say whatever you feel and I will be completely objective"

Phoenix rolled her eyes, turned on her heel and stalked back to her seat, Joaquin joined her, squashing himself onto the small armchair on top of her. Phoenix complained under his weight and burst out laughing in spite of herself.

"There's that famous Hall smile! Now, come on, tell me what's going on with you"

Phoenix pursed her lips before speaking "You know what's 'going on', how could you not?"

"Actually I don't know, this was not something I came up with myself…you and River were steering this ship, so please, let's not take out your so called 'hormonal' issues with me. I was here to help you" he said honestly and firmly

"Well I don't want your help…I don't want any of this anymore, It was fun in New York, when everyone was just like we were, when everyone could handle us. Here, these kids may be spoilt and screwed up but they are completely defenceless against us. They trust us _so much_, it's not even funny how much they believe in…in what we've told them. I can't take advantage of that" she replied sadly

Joaquin snorted "Bullshit! You've never seen people's _'feelings'_ as a problem before! The only reason your acting like this now, is because you think you're in love with that idiot ex-con"

Phoenix shoved him hard from the chair till he landed on the floor "I'm not...you know what?…fuck you…just…stay the fuck away from me. I don't want a part of this. I don't care if I have to live in Newport...I just want out. It's over for me"

Joaquin stood up and glared at her, Phoenix stared back defiantly then she began to storm our of the room, her blue velvet heels clicking on the smooth walnut floor. It was only when Joaquin mentioned River that she stopped dead in her tracks.

"What about River? What about…you…being his sister and mine lest we forget, and what about you saying you would never betray us and that you loved us and that it was family forever and no one could stand in the way of that? You don't think I forgot your little teenage promises _do_ you?"

Phoenix felt herself being close to tears she turned to face Joaquin, she opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Joaquin sat down on the armchair "Obviously, it appears Ryan is your new family. Go ahead, be with him. See how long that lasts when he finds out the truth-oh don't worry, _I'm_ not going to tell him and I don't think you will either, but without me or River to keep Ryan's insipid little friends at bay then who the fuck is going to keep everything from unravelling? _You_?" he scoffed and looked at her darkly

"_Good_ luck"

Phoenix looked at him bitterly but knew he was right. Growling angrily she stormed out of the room and Joaquin smiledhumourlesslyto himself, she'd come running straight back.

* * *

Richard glanced between his son and his daughter. Both sat at the expensive marble effect, breakfast table sullenly eating their breakfast and not looking at each other. Neither had said a word to each other and both appeared in no mood to change that fact. Joaquin however was another story, he chattered cheerfully to Phoebe after making a handsome English breakfast for the family. While Richard, Phoebe and Joaquin had tucked in heartily, River and Phoenix merely picked at their food, still not talking to each other.

"All right. What gives? What is going on with you two?" he asked wearily and looked at his youngest offspring

Phoenix's eyes flittered over to her brother who stared resolutely at his plate. "Nothing, we're fine…just tired…I'm going to start off for school then" said Phoenix with her usual charming smile but there seemed to be something weary about it.

Richard looked at River for confirmation that he was 'fine'. River looked at him with a blank expression and then matched his sister's smile.

"I'm_ fine_, I'm heading off too" he grabbed his leather brown satchel and headed out of the backdoor, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek

Phoenix seemed to falter there and appeared unsure whether or not to follow River. "Honey, if you two are fighting I can give you a lift" offered Phoebe pleasantly

Phoenix scoffed and didn't look at Joaquin "We're not fighting. I better go, bye" she sighed and stalked out of the room, neatly dodging her father who was about to say something

"You know anything about this?" asked Richard, looking at Joaquin

Joaquin smiled benignly "I think you should start taking them on their word."

Phoebe and her husband looked at each other and wondered if perhaps Joaquin had a point. Maybe it was time for them to start trusting Phoenix and River again.


	39. The Hurting Process

**Disclaimer: It's on my user page dollface!**

**Warning: It starts off funny and then backslides from there**

**A/N:Like I said, computer trouble, I'm really sorry for being so slow in my posts, I really want to finish this soon, that's why I'm posting it two chpt's a time when I can. Don't worry there's not much left to go now before THE END.**

* * *

The car ride to school with River and Phoenix was painfully silent. Phoenix was grateful for the short ride to school and as soon as they had parked River was out of the car and making his way towards the school without a second glance back at her.  
She watched him go and felt a strange feeling of detachment, as twins she'd always felt closer to him than anyone else in her family.  
River was not only her brother and her twin but also her best friend and now she had the distinct feeling that their ties were slowly being severed. Even just in the way they dressed, usually it was an unconscious thing they did, both ending up wearing clothes in similar colour or styles; even that simple thing they shared as twins was no longer there.

"Hey!" said Seth

Phoenix jumped in surprised and greeted the curly haired boy with a slightly less than wonderful smile. He had arrived sans Summer who he said was feeling unwell and sans Ryan who had a dentist's appointment .

"Hello to _you_ Mr. Cohen" she said warmly

Seth grinned and remained silent feeling somewhat awkward and torn between his desire to be angry at Phoenix and confront her about Ryan but failing to feel so on looking at her.

"Okay…while you stare into space, I'm going to start walking to class." chuckled Phoenix

Seth stepped out of his reverie and grinned "Right, sorry. Okay, let's go to class before the junky kids start lurking around the parking lot"

Phoenix gave him a mock stern look "I'm shocked you know where the stoners hang out, been doing a little drugs Cohen?"

Seth's grin widened "Nope, my drug of choice is _education_!"

Phoenix let out an appalled groan at the quality of his joke and began to walk towards the school, Seth caught up with her laughing and making continuous puns on drugs. They met with Marissa in study hall, she had been sitting with River and both were deep in conversation. Marissa started guiltily when she spotted Phoenix and Seth.

"Hey guys" she said blushing faintly

River greeted Seth warmly but merely raised his eyebrow at his sister who sat on a leather brown chair opposite the one he sat on with Marissa and gave him a brief defiant look before engaging in a conversation about the upcoming school event with Seth and Marissa, subtly not talking whenever River said something and being careful not to reply to anything he said.

"So who do you think is going to be voted Fall King and Queen, it's like Fall Ball in a couple of weeks, and they've started the campaigning already. I hate the whole thing to be honest" sighed Marissa, she flexed her long legs which were in grey tailored shorts offset by soft velvet ballet pumps.

"Odd thing to say from a girl who's obviously got the whole thing in the bag" smirked River

Seth nodded "You're like Super Girl only with powers of shopping and popularity as opposed to….any _real skills_…it's either you or Summer that's going to win. If you get nominated"

"There's no _if_, Marissa is gorgeous, I'd vote for you" added Phoenix

Marissa brushed off their comments with a modest smile but inside was glowing proudly and mildly considering running for the 'prestigious' Fall Ball queen crown.She thought it sounded fun.

"Well, anyway maybe you should run Phoenix, your gorgeous, your popular…aside from Summer, I can't think of a better choice" smiled Marissa turning the conversation to Phoenix

Seth nodded vehemently "I'd agree but Summer has like hypersensitive hearing and she could hear and like...attack me..with her heels...or...one of those scary earrings she's been wearing lately"

Phoenix sighed "Look, the day I run for 'Fall Ball' Queen-which I swear is a made up prize-is the day that I will eat…" she was interrupted by a small clump of Newport's cheerleaders in the signature, subtly skimpy maroon and white uniforms, walked over to them.

The leader of the cheerleaders was a fair haired girl named Morgan Potter, infamous for her backstabbing and gossiping as she was for her back flips and splits.

"Like, what's the big idea?" she said giving Marissa and Phoenix dark looks

"Oh Morgan, it's so nice to see you" muttered Marissa, she'd never gotten along with the girl, who had a tendency to turn on anyone if there was a possibility she'd get something for herself Seth felt an equal dislike of Morgan who whenever the opportunity arose, she would make childish comments about him being a 'fag' or 'queer' or one of her favoured nonsensical insults 'big gay, dykey loser!'. He had a sneaking suspicion that she called him these names because he'd turned her down once at Homecoming when they were in the 8th grade.

"Whatever, like who do you think you two are? And your little friend Summer!" she sneered

Seth looked at her with boredom "What are you talking about Morgan?"

"Shut up fag" she shot at him and then focused her attention on Phoenix and Marissa "Do you honestly think _you three_…_any_ of you three have like any chance of winning? The fall ball crown is **MINE**!" she squealed causing the other occupants of the room to peer at her

Her face reddening with exertion, Morgan was about to continue her nonsensical rant when she spotted River. Suddenly she turned on a sickly sweet smile "Oh my god, _River_! I totally didn't see you there! When (she shot poisonous looks at a confused Marissa and bored Phoenix) I am crowned Fall Ball Queen you of course will be Fall Ball King, so do you want to like meet up and practice our speeches together and…_shit_…?" she preened and spoke in what she thought was a seductive and meaningful way

Seth looked away with barely stifled mirth along with Marissa, Phoenix merely shook her head remembering people like Morgan to be one of the reasons she had been so against Newport.

"I'm afraid I can't Morgan, I'll be at home watching paint dry and..._shit_" he deadpanned

Morgan appeared not to have got the message, despite the way Marissa, Seth and even Phoenix were laughing.

"Anyway, ditch the losers and come hang out with me. My step dad's like totally lending me his yacht for my party this weekend" she said smugly

Her small group of adoring cronies nodded their heads simultaneously.

River made a show of yawning "I'll only come if you promise to fall of the edge of the boat. Now go on, _promise_"

Morgan let out a huff of disgust, her overly made up face went bright pink and she glowered at Marissa and Phoenix as if it was their fault.

"Whatever, like you're my type anyway. Let's go girls (she clicked her fingers at her group of cheerleaders) and Marissa? Phoenix, if you and your midget friend Summer think you have any chance of winning the Fall Ball crown then you are like so wrong, so you better like drop out of the running or I will totally make you guys the most…"

She trailed off indignantly when she realised that the group she'd been berating, headed by River had begun to walk away. Scowling furiously she stormed to her next class whilst Seth, Marissa, River and Phoenix snickered in the hallway.

"Oh god, who nominated us? I can't believe this" groaned Phoenix

Marissa nodded "Yeah, I don't want to be in completion with you guys"

Seth shrugged his shoulders "You know what, I know I will suffer for this but…if you really want to duke it out for the crown, may I suggest mud wrestling…in uh…bikinis"

The rest of the group groaned collectively, Seth dodged Marissa and Phoenix deftly as they swung their bags at him, and then began to walk to their next classes. Marissa talked and complained along with Phoenix about the ridiculousness of the Fall Ball situation but was beginning to feel her old feelings of competition against Summer and her new friend Phoenix stirring up.  
Phoenix only vaguely listening shot glances every so often at her brother feeling ever so slightly rejected when instead of sitting with her as he usually did he chose Seth, leaving her and Marissa.  
Marissa could not help feeling a little envious that Phoenix had barely been at the school two months and already she was popular enough to bevoted forqueen of one of the school's major functions.

Phoenix Halldidn't seem to even have to try to get what she wanted.

* * *

Phoenix stared at the poster for the 'Fall Ball King and Queen', it appeared to have been doused in glitter and now sparkled harshly in the hallway. She smiled her charming smile as a few classmates wished her luck on her nomination and other congratulatory comments.

"God, how pathetic are you. Staring at your own name obsessively, like, how vain. Get a like, clue" sniped Morgan's whiny voice from over Phoenix's shoulder. Apparently only Phoenix had noticed the irony in the fact that Morgan was calling her vain whilst the cheerleader happened to be carrying a giant head shot of herself preening with the words 'Morgan for Queen' in glitter across it.

Phoenix turned to look at the girl "Get a clue?" she mimicked with a sneer "What did the 90's reject you as well as the gods of class and good taste?"

Morgan's face flushed momentarily "What-fucking-ever. Why don't you just tell your little friends to drop out now. You have _no_ chance"

"Scared of a little competition?" said River from beside Phoenix

Phoenix hadn't realised her brother had been stood there until that moment, she looked surprised but pleased, seemingly believing her and her brother to be back on track.

"Look Morgan you obviously have it in the bag, only a pathetic girl would go around zealously campaigning and plastering her property of Maybelline face all over the school hours and offering sexual favours to the water polo and soccer guys" smirked River coolly

Morgan screeched loudly and glowered at the twins "You can so forget about coming to my party!" she then stomped off angrily

River and Phoenix watched her go, laughing.

"Thanks…but you know I can handle her" smiled Phoenix lightly

River's face suddenly became clouded "Apparently you can do everything by yourself" he snapped and began to stalk off Phoenix too became sour faced and decided against going after her brother, she refused to be a part of his schemes…even though both twins in reality, played major and more often than not equal parts in their 'schemes'.

* * *

"I don't understand. A break?" asked Marissa, she could feel herself dancing on the edge of tears her throat feeling dry and heavy

"I think…we're going in different directions. I-I just think we should take a break from…us" Ryan didn't look at her, merely curled his fingers around the edge of his bed

Marissa suddenly felt colder, she shrank back into the wicker frame chair, the texture pressing patterns into her blouse and into her skin.

"What are you talking about?" she knew it was greedy to still want Ryan and yet continue to be with River but it still hurt.  
Her heart still knotted in pain and her eyes still watered

"I don't know why we're still together sometimes…it's like we're just holding on to each other because it's all we know. I still want to…be with you…I just think we need space to think about what we want" sighed Ryan, his voice was slow and uncertain

Marissa looked at him for a moment and studied the smooth gentleness of his face, his honest blue eyes, his soft blonde hair and she felt it too. There had been a change in their relationship, a gentle shift that had taken place.

"Your right"

Ryan also looked up, surprised; "I want us to still hang out…if-if you want?"

She stood up slowly "Yeah…I want that. Wow. We're really growing up" she said breathlessly

He managed a shy smile "I'll see you around Marissa Cooper"

"And the same to you Ryan Attwood" she replied and then with that, she left

Ryan lay back on his bed, feeling just for that moment a lot less guilty about his relationship with Phoenix.

* * *

Joaquin's mouth curved into a smile and he watched the colour bleed from the sky. As he'd expected the bright lights of a black car burnt a path towards the seedy dive. The car drove past Joaquin, it's driver did not see the man standing in the shadows and instead searched for a girl.  
In the chill, Ryan stepped out of Sandy's car and shut the door gently, he tucked his hands into his pockets and wondered with a mixture of wariness and concern; why it was that Phoenix had sent him a text message to meet her at such an unseemly place. His lips pursed at the cold and he felt himself thinking it was strange for Newport to have such a dark place in it's realms. Ryan's phone vibrated dully against his hip, he quickly picked it up and flipped it open; it was Phoenix with another text message.

_Where r u? I'm in the bar._

_Luv Phoenix_

_xxx_

Ryan smiled to himself and started to walk around to the entrance of the bar unaware that there was no Phoenix waiting for him at the bar. Joaquin easily picked the lock of Ryan's car, the metal making a satisfying click and then a pop as the door opened. He cast his piercing gaze around in the darkness and then satisfied he was alone Joaquin began to work.

* * *

When Ryan returned, he saw his car door open almost immediately, his concern over Phoenix not responding to his text messages and having practically disappeared into thin air; evaporated. That concern was now replaced with steely suspicion and clenched fists.  
He walked soundlessly towards his car, it was empty, Ryan reached inside and felt his hands touch something fine and powder like. When he removed his hand from the car, Ryan knew from experience with his brother Trey; what he was looking at.

_"Step away from the car! Put your hands up now!"_

Apparently so did the cops.


	40. The Traitors

**Disclaimer: It's where my user page is. Have a read through, it's FASCINATING. (That's a lie, it's just a trick to get you guys to check out my other stories!; )**

**A/N: I know! Leave Ryan alone right? Well...don't worry, karma goes around and around doesn't it?**

* * *

"_This_ is what your letting them live with? An ex-con who goes around dealing drugs to half the water polo team, a girl who cheated on my little brother with that same ex-con, some Newport rich woman who tried to hit on me and turn her into some freakin' cabana clothes wearing toy boy, who also happens to be the mother of an alcohol swigging teenager that goes to their school and her two shallow friends " groaned Joaquin

He collapsed on the snug living room chairs and watched the dismayed expressions of Richard and Phoebe. They exchanged looks. "That's enough Joaquin, we obviously weren't aware this was happening or we…" Phoebe trailed off and cast a sidelong glance at her husband

"They're doing well in Newport, they're in their final years at school. Uprooting them and taking them back to Newport which was one of the major reasons for our move here in the first place…" he shook his head wearily

"They've obviously changed, why don't you let them move back with me? Or better yet, come with us. Things will be different, they're not the same kids who were driving drunk and starting riots anymore. You can see that" said Joaquin, he gave his mother an encouraging look and was pleased to see a flicker of agreement in her eyes

"Well…let's think about it. Give us a night to think about it….god, where are they now?" murmured Phoebe she thought of her two children and wondered if perhaps they had been right all along to be suspicious of Newport. She admitted she herself had, had doubts. Newport was simply too good to be true.

"That's all I ask, it's all I ask" nodded the son, he brushed his scruffy hair for a moment "I'll go and make dinner, you guys probably have a lot to talk about" he stood up and left for the kitchen, flashing them a sympathetic smile. Once he was sure they couldn't see or hear him, Joaquin chuckled to himself.

"The things I do in the name of family…"

* * *

"Just tell me you didn't do it"

Sandy's voice was hoarse and tired, his eyes were red from lack of sleep. He'd been on the phone, pulling in all his connections, to try and buy Ryan more time. The evidence was pretty damning stuff. Caught in a car with enough drugs to make sure that he was tried as an adult, even two witnesses who were willing to testify in court that Ryan had dealt them drugs. Even Kirsten had become doubtful, her mouth becoming a thing worried line, her blue eyes teary at the prospect of Ryan returning to his former life.

"I can't believe _you_ would say that…" Ryan's response was bitter, his way of speaking short and tense, every so often he would stare around himself anxiously, shocked that he was once again looking out from behind a visitors glass.

Sandy didn't look apologetic, he merely rephrased his question "Ryan, I need to hear this from you. Please do me this one thing and _tell me_ that you didn't do this"

Ryan let out a long world weary sigh "I didn't do it. I swear to you…I didn't do this"

Sandy nodded and after a pause he spoke "I believe you. Okay, I'm going to help you, it's going to be difficult, there are two witnesses who claim they say you dealing…"

"I don't see how you can help me out of that" interjected Ryan despondently

Sandy had to agree "I'm not going to lie to you, these two are from very prominent families, it's going to be difficult but as long as your honest with me…you'll be back home in no time"

Ryan for the first time felt a glimmer of hope "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"What were you doing there in the first place?"

Ryan was uncertain about answering this question, he wanted to know for himself why it was he'd gotten a text message from Phoenix asking him to meet her and then she hadn't even shown up. When he had been arrested, the whole thing had reeked of a set-up, but Phoenix wouldn't have done that. Would she?

"I was there to meet a friend, Phoenix Hall. Her family moved in next door" said Ryan

Sandy scribbled her name down, remembering having seen the family every so often and even conversing with the parents on some occasions. As Sandy wrote down the details of Ryan's night, he was unwittingly coming closer to finding out the truth about the Hall twins.

* * *

Phoenix stared at her reflection in the mirror and decided that she did appear somewhat sick. Her hair wasn't at it's usual natural glossy sheen and her eyes were lacklustre, there was no brightness in them.  
She supposed this was due to the fact that she'd spent the weekend on tenterhooks with River, having their rooms so close meant they were continuously bumping into each other, he would barely acknowledge her now and if he did he would deliver some scatching comment to which she would retort with something equally scathing but it still hurt that he was no longer on her side.  
Then there was the fact that she'd seen neither hide nor hair of Ryan over the weekend and her phone had gone M.I.A.

She sighed and shuffled from her room downstairs into the kitchen and was surprised to see her whole family were already there since the room was so quiet. At her presence, the room erupted with signs of life, and the family went through the actions of making breakfast.

Phoenix shook his head at his parents as if to silence them and Joaquin looked at her sadly, her parents looked severely pissed off.

"Whoa. Who died?" she deadpanned

"I'm going to be late, this topic is closed" snapped Richard and after giving his wife a chaste fleeting kiss on the cheek he left the house

"Morning honey, aren't you going to get ready for school?" asked Phoebe gently

Phoenix pulled her 'sick' act into gear and coughed "Uh…I don't feel so good, I think I've got some bug…"

Joaquin scoffed and spooned some cereal into his mouth from his bowl "What kind of sickness?"

"Cramps" snapped Phoenix, which immediately wiped the smile off her brother's face

Phoebe smiled a little "I think you two should both stay off school for now…" she trailed off mysteriously as the phone rang, when none of her children made any move to answer it, she gave them all light hearted dirty looks "I'll get that then shall I"

River smirked "It would be nice"

As Phoebe went to answer the phone in the next room, Phoenix sat down and not looking at River, she asked Joaquin; "Why does she want us to stay home?"

"Because…everything we've been working for…has finally come together. Ryan's been busted for dealing drugs" he said in a low excited whisper

Phoenix looked as if she'd been slapped, River noticed her shock and gave Joaquin a disgusted look "_Tactful _(!) They're thinking about sending us back" he said to Phoenix

Her expression morphed into that of fury "I can't believe you! How could…how could you do that to him?"

Joaquin snorted "How could I? Why do you keep forgetting that your just as much involved as…"

"I said I was _out_! I don't want a part of it!…How can I look at Seth or Summer or even for god's sake Marissa and not feel guilty now?" she snapped, all her frustrations poured out whether she wanted them or not

"Can you calm down a little? It won't matter how guilty you feel because we'll be going back to New York before we know it, and all that we did won't have been in vain" sighed River sounding calmer than usual

Phoenix stared at them both "So that's it? Ryan ends up in jail and we just move on, that's a wonderful plan. I mean it's…genius"

"What happened to you? Why is Ryan suddenly so much more important than your own family?" shouted River, his calm evaporating as suddenly as it had come

Before Phoenix could go on, the doorbell rang. River decided to go to answer it, not wanting to remain in the same room any longer than he had to with Phoenix.

The person at the door however was the last person he would have expected to see.

* * *

"Mr. Cohen…how can I help you?"

Phoenix listened out of sight from Sandy, behind the front door as River made his excuses, turning on his charm and even talking about surfing with the older man.

"Yeah…I'll make sure not to use that wax on my board next time…"

Sandy chuckled and then remembered why he had been there in the first place "All right, well it was nice to talk to you River. Remember, the minute your sister gets back from school, tell her to call me. It's very important that I speak to her"

River nodded "I wish I could go and tell her now, while she's at school but like I said, I've got a doctor's appointment. Just a check up, but you can be sure that I'll tell her to get in touch with you"

Sandy smiled and shook River's hand. He had a firm grip.

"Thank you"

With that he was gone, River shut the door and was surprised to find his sister standing behind it, looking lost.

"I suppose you heard all that" he said dryly

She pulled her dressing gown around her frame, for comfort more than anything else "Ugh. So he thinks that…I lead Ryan there or something? Of course…Joaquin stole my phone and used it…" she said out loud

River shrugged "You don't have to talk to him today if you don't want to"

Phoenix smiled appreciatively "Thanks for buying me some time…but I really should talk to him. I can't just let Ryan go to jail for…dealing drugs…that's just pathetic"

He looked at her, steely eyed "If he gets off, then we stay here. Is that honestly what you want?"

She shrugged forlornly "I don't care, I just don't want to lose Ryan" she admitted

River shook his head "Yeah well go with him then, if you think he's going to want to be anywhere near you once he works out that you were involved in setting him up"

With that he stalked off and Phoenix nudged at the carpet with her foot in disdain. It was a fine, fine mess she'd gotten herself into.


	41. The Calm Before The Storm

**Disclaimer: It's on my user page dollface!**

**Warning: This is quite sad if your a shipper...but that's all I'll say, it also gets kind of corny later. But...you'll see. : )**

**A/N:Like I said twice before, computer trouble, I'm really sorry for being so slow in my posts, I really want to finish this soon, that's why I'm posting it two chpt's a time when I can. Don't worry there's not much left to go now before THE END.**

* * *

Ryan was out of jail. Thanks to yet more connections from Sandy he was free to return home but he was under surveillance, not that the Californian Police Department were obvious about it, but they sure as hell weren't subtle either.  
He sat in his pool house, as apprehensive as the day he'd first come to Newport, he chewed his lip and rolled his thoughts around in his mind.  
Something didn't add up.

"Hey man! You hungry?" Seth poked his head around the glass doorway he seemed as if he was trying desperately to seem more cheerful and Ryan didn't like it

"No"

Seth stood awkwardly by the door "Okay, well Chez Cohen is showing a special screening of all three Scream movies. What do you say huh? A little blood, a little gore…a little _Neve Campbell_ to while away the night hours"

Ryan looked chagrined "No, Seth, you don't need to watch over me. I'm fine"

As he spoke, he could just make out the light coming from the Hall home. A thought pressed itself into his conscious and he frowned.

"Hey, Seth, I know I'm supposed to stay home but...there's something I have to do. Will you cover me?"

Now it was Seth's turn to frown "I don't know man, Sandy made it pretty clear that you should stay in while he sorts things out with the…"

"Seth, please. I can't explain this, but I've got to go" sighed Ryan, he took one last glance at Seth and then went speeding out of the pool house, leaving behind a very confused Seth.

* * *

When Ryan came knocking at the Hall residence, it was Joaquin who answered. He leant back against the door frame and surveyed Ryan suspiciously

"Can I help you with something?" he said dryly

"Uh yeah, is Phoenix in? I really need to talk to her"

Joaquin made no attempt to move "Aren't you that Attwood boy? The one who was arrested for dealing?"

Ryan stared at him and suddenly became defensive "That's none of your business. Look can I see her please?"

Ryan had taken an instant disliking to Joaquin, there was something about him that wasn't quite right. Although he was just as charming as his brother and sister, unlike their open and warm charm, Joaquin had a danger and mystery to him that reminded Ryan quite distinctly of Trey right before they were arrested for stealing a car.

Before Joaquin could say anything further, Phoenix showed up at the door looking miserable and her mood didn't improve on seeing Ryan.

"Joaquin, get lost" she muttered

Joaquin raised his eyebrows and shot one pointed look at Ryan, before disappearing back into the house. She smiled faintly at Ryan and pushed her hair from her face self consciously.

"Can we talk?" although Ryan phrased this as a question it was more of an order, Phoenix chewed her lip and nodded, she'd expected this.

"Yeah, come inside. We'll go upstairs"

* * *

"Seth! Cohen! Seth Cohen! Are you even listening to me?" snapped Summer

Seth looked up at her, he was obviously distracted. He raked his hand through his curls and sighed plaintively.

"What?"

Summer glared at him "You're supposed to be helping me with my Fall Ball campaigning"

Seth scoffed "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were taking this stuff seriously"

She gave him a dirty look "So I'm competitive, Seth will you please finish the drawings on the poster?"

Her boyfriend matched her look with one of his own and leant back against his bed pillows "Summer, can we stop talking about that stupid competition and talk about something else"

She thrust her campaign posters at him and wondered why he was annoying her so much "God, Seth, why is it when the topic isn't about you it's not important?"

He threw the posters away from himself and glared at her darkly "You know what Summer, I was actually saying why don't we talk about Ryan? He's my brother and your friend?"

She pouted, feeling unnecessarily selfish "Ryan knows what he's doing, everything with you is always, Ryan this, Ryan that. You're always getting into trouble because of him"

She knew what she'd said was a mistake because suddenly Seth looked very angry "Well fine then, if being friends with him is wrong, then I don't want to be right" he shot back facetiously

Summer shook her hair out in frustration "Cohen, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" she picked up her campaign posters and stuffed them into a holding bag. Then she sat down next to Seth.

"I think maybe we should talk about us a little" she suggested

Seth said nothing he merely looked bored. Perhaps now was as good a time as any to finally end things with Summer. Even as pissed off as he was with her at the time, he couldn't continue to cheat behind her back.

"Seth, don't besuch abrat!talk to me!" snapped Summer, she put emphasis on each of her words by tugging at his shirt sleeves

He glared at her "You know what, I'm tired of you always telling me what to do, I mean I'm all for the domination thing but this is ridiculous" he shrugged her off

She looked at him in disgust and stood up, grabbing her bag of posters and her handbag. "I think we should take a break"

"Fine with me" he retorted coolly

"URGH! Fine!" she shrieked back and then stormed out of his room

Seth lay back into his bed sullenly and shut his eyes tight. He knew that there was probably a more mature way to break up with someone he'd been in love with for so long, he groaned and wondered when it was that his life had gotten to such a state.

* * *

"So…what did you want to talk about?" asked Phoenix innocuously she picked up her hair brush and moved over to the window, she began to brush her hair as a means of calming her jittery nerves

"Did you send me a text message asking me to meet you a couple of days ago?" he said without any attempt to ease his way into the question

She put down the hair brush and sat on the soft padded shelf of her bay window "Ryan, I don't know where my phone is. Why are you asking?"

"Someone sent me a message, telling me to meet you…that same person obviously called the cops, I don't know how but…they planted drugs in my car and…I want to know who did it. So yeah that's why I'm asking" he replied tersely and bowed his head, ever since he'd moved to Newport, he'd expected life to be much better than it had been in Portland, but it seemed trouble followed him where ever he went.

"I wish I could help but I didn't send that text, I don't know why you think I would set you up" she sniped quietly He still didn't look up "I didn't say that…but come on, who else knows about you and me?"

Phoenix sat down beside him and put her arm around him comfortingly, no matter what she may have said to her brothers but she knew that she wouldn't betray them "I don't know…maybe, maybe Marissa…found out and she wanted to get back at you. I don't know"

Ryan scoffed derisively "That's not Marissa's style, it's too…planned. She wouldn't do that"

Phoenix, feeling like a hypocrite even as she said the words, pulled away from him "Oh and I would?"

He finally looked up and she saw that he looked exhausted "No, I'm sorry. I just want to know what's going on you know?"

Ryan reached for her hand and held it tightly, Phoenix cursed herself for growing so attached to him and then nodded "I know, I understand. Anything you want help with…I'm here…"

"Thanks"

He let go of her hand and she lay flat on the bed, staring up at the dark blue painted ceiling, Ryan copied her and lay close beside her, his head resting on the crook of her shoulder. They remained in silence for nearly half an hour before Phoenix spoke up again. She decided that it wouldn't be long before Ryan found out the truth, at least when he did, she wanted him to know one thing.

"I love you"  
"What?" he propped himself up by his elbow and looked down at her

"Nothing…I-I…said nothing" she teased, her eyes twinkling

When Ryan smiled at this, it transformed his face, some light re-appeared in his eyes and he looked more than a little pleased.

"You said you love me" he chuckled and began tickling her, she grabbed him and engaged him in a passionate kiss

"Okay, so I said it, what are you going to do about it?" she half challenged, breathlessly

Ryan kissed her again "This…" then he continued to tickle her

Phoenix rolled around laughing and as happy as she felt at that moment, her skeletons were sure to come out of the closet, now that she didn't have River or Joaquin to cover them up, it was only a matter of time before Ryan found out. She just hoped that he wouldn't hate her forever.

Ryan knew he loved Phoenix, he knew she loved him, he knew she was beautiful, funny, intelligent...and yet, he'd always felt that perhaps he knew less about her than she thought, he began to wonder if perhaps it was time to start asking questions.


	42. The Bell Tolls

**Disclaimer: It's where my user page is. Have a read through, it's FASCINATING. (That's a lie, it's just a trick to get you guys to check out my other stories!; )**

**A/N: Well the spotlight is finally on the Hall twins.**

* * *

Sandy Cohen was not impressed.  
"You like this girl and…you don't even know when her birthday is? You don't know what her parents do, you don't know why she was moved from her past six schools…I've got to say Seth, that's pathetic" he said candidly

Seth yawned lazily and reached for his soda "So…Dad, I'm not going to start prying into her private life, she's…a good person and that's good enough for me"

"But you know nothing about her, I'm afraid you're being lead by your…eyes" smirked Sandy pointedly Seth rolled his eyes "Well why do you care so much, she's not _your_ friend" he pointed out rather facetiously

Sandy was about to tell his son about the text message that Ryan had received from someone using Phoenix's phone, when his own phone rang, he went to answer it, Sethrolled his eyesmuttering something about a paranoid dad and headed into the living room.

"Speaking, yeah…ah yes I was calling about Joaquin Hall. Really? Well of course, I can meet you in about fifteen minutes at the pier…that restaurant…yeah…okay. Bye"

Sandy hung up the phone and looked thoughtful, if someone was truly attempting to set Ryan up, then he knew that he had to start with the Hall family. After all the text message that had somehow lead to Ryan being implicated in this bizarre scandal had come from Phoenix Hall. Despite both she and Ryan claiming she had nothing to do with the text message he was still suspicious, his suspicions were heightened when, on the day he came to speak to Phoenix about her involvement with Ryan he had been about to return home when he overhead Joaquin and River having an argument in the shadows of the driveway. He would have continued on his way if he hadn't overheard Ryan's name.  
It seemed to him that there was more to the three Hall children than people assumed and he was determined to find that out, more so now that there was a possibility that they knew what had happened to Ryan.

* * *

Marissa grinned to herself as she arrived at the Hall residence, anticipating a night out at the Fall Ball River answered the door in his jeans and a Cure tee-shirt, his casual dress surprising her.

"Okay…either I'm really over dressed or…" she trailed off unsurely

"Oh…the Fall Ball thing…right, I'm not going" he said plainly, at her look he added "But you look…really good"

Marissa twirled in her glittery rich brown dress pointedly "Come on, you have to come. Why aren't you going by the way?"

River cleared his throat "Well there's the fact that I don't care and um…no that's about it"

He let her into the house and they walked into the kitchen, they remained in silence as River got himself a pack of Oreos "I broke up with Ryan last week" she said suddenly

He looked up at her with feelings of disinterest, it wouldn't be long before he would be returning to New York, there was no need to carry on with Marissa and Summer.

"Wow. How did he take it?" he said, using his willpower to tryrestrain himself fromtelling her to go away

Marissa sneakily took an Oreo from River and shrugged "Surprisingly well. It was a mature break up…I didn't tell him about us"

"Huh"

"Well…I was thinking…" she circled around the kitchen counter towards him and started kissing his cheek "I was thinking…we…could go…as a couple and…make things between us exclusive. Come out of the closet"

River was impassive "You think that's a good idea?"

"I don't care if it's a bad idea, I just want to go on a real live date with you" she said with a wistful sigh "Plus everyone's already crowned you Fall Ball king"

River shrugged "_Damn Skippy_" he smirked nonchalantly and then headed up to his room to get changed

* * *

Sandy looked grimly at the papers on his desk, it had been a long, trying day but he'd finally gotten somewhere. Information on Joaquin Hall had been difficult to come by, even more so with the twins, Sandy got the feeling that there was a lot of covering up going on and people being silenced. For the most part he had little on the twins apart from the fact that their behaviour at one of their previous schools had been described as 'disturbing' and there were rumours of drugs. With Joaquin what he had uncovered had been very interesting. The boy had been arrested twice, never charged, both times for drugs. He was a party organiser, wealthy, lived in New York, an 'It boy', always in the society or gossip columns for some fling he was having with virginal, naive socialites. Sandy felt uneasy at the idea that Ryan's very friends could be attempting to get him into this kind oftrouble, he yawned and sat back in his chair.

He would have to warn Seth about the twins while he investigated them.

Just to be safe.

* * *

"Phone! _Hello_? The phone's ringing! Anybody?" called Marissa, but no one else was present at the Hall house.  
River hadn't heard her so she shrugged and picked up the phone seemingly at the same time as River because the next thing she knew she was listening to him talking to Summer. Finding it odd that Summer would be calling him and assuming she probably wanted to speak to Phoenix. Marissa would have hung up if not for what she heard next. 

When River came downstairs, smartly suited in his tux, Marissa was not to be found, he noticed the phone was off it's hook, he remembered Summer's phone call, saying she would see him at the dance and he quickly realised what had happened.

"Shit" he muttered and sped out of the door to the Fall Ball to find some help from the one person who would know what to do. Phoenix.

* * *

Seth was already at the school for the Fall Ball dance when his father had called, Seth had excused himself from he'd briefly told him to be wary around the Hall twins and Seth had ignored him until his father explained that Ryan and Phoenix were seeing each other, it was that, that made him pay attention. He should have trusted his first instincts, when he'd seen them kissing, he should have known. But he'd been swayed by her pretty face and charms and had ignored all sense of reason, he looked over his shoulder from where he was stood by the buffet table and watched her laughing with Ryan and imagined they were laughing at him.  
He was angry. 


	43. The Time To Be So Small

**A/N: The chapters are shorter than normal but since this is nearly done anyway...ENJOY it while you can! I am getting a new computer soon so...if you still like my other work, I'll be more reliable in future.**

**Disclaimer: It's on my user page.**

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" snapped Ryan

He had been sitting with Phoenix and discussing the future of their relationship when Seth had stormed over to the table and accused Phoenix of using him.

"I wonder, Phoenix, is it _just_ me and Ryan you've been whoring around with or is the rest of the male student body in on this too?" he sniped in disgust with an unchateristic acidity in his tone

Phoenix looked mortified. So her secret was out. She turned to Ryan about to begin some sort of explanation but he looked too hurt.

"What is he talking about?" heasked in a dangerously low voice

"I'm sorry" she replied quietly and averted her gaze, overwhelmed by the crestfallen look in his eyes

Seth was not finished with her yet, "You…ruined _everything_ with me and Summer…and you cheated on me with _Ryan_ of all people!"

"Seth, I'm sorry. I wish I could explain but…I can't" sighed Phoenix she reached for Ryan's hand and he jerked it away violently he looked at her venomously and walked away in silent rage

Seth gave a scoff of disgust and headed in the opposite direction, Phoenix shakily got up and went after Ryan. She had to tell him everything.

* * *

Marissa had come to the dance in search of Summer and when she had found the pretty brunette she had dragged her to the girl's bathroom and both tearfully and disgustedly confronted her.

"Are you seeing River?" she spat

Summer looked shocked that she knew, she blushed sheepishly"Yeah…aw, Coop, I'm sorry I would have told you but I was going out with Seth at the time and…"

"I'm going out with him too" interjected Marissa bitterly, her eyes already red from crying

Summer gaped at her, her expression that of confusion. Marissa nodded at the girl's expression. "That's right, I am…his girlfriend too. How could you do this Summer?"

Summer now became angry "I didn't do _anything_! I'm the one who's seeing him, what are you so jealous of me that you'd just make up this…"

"I'm _not_ lying!" Marissa half shouted, she wiped her eyes and exhaled "He's been using us both"

"Oh my god…that…lying…bastard" Summer said weakly, she knew that Marissa would never voluntarilyhurt her,she leant against the sink of the bathroom

Marissa still feeling humiliated, suddenly felt guilty and looked at Summer. "I'm sorry, I thought that it was just you…"

Summer barely heard her "I'm going to_ kill_ him" she said determinedly and with that swept out of the bathroom with a murderous look in her eyes.

* * *

"Ryan! _Please_, can we just talk!" called Phoenix she pushed her way through the throng of formally attired students and grabbed Ryan's shoulder, he turned to meet her blue eyes and found himself shaking with anger

"So you are the one who framed me for what happened then…Why…, _why_ would you do this to me?" he glowered at her, his words coming out sharp, quiet and bitter

She raked her hand through her once neatly curled hair "You've got to let me explain all this… I didn't want to hurt you like this" she pleaded

Ryan was not convinced in the slightest "What, has everything you've said to me been a bunch of bullshit?"

They were cut off by the crowd suddenly applauding loudly and looking at Phoenix, she realised that the announcement for the Fall Ball Queen had been announced.  
Apparently Summer and her brother had been crowned Fall Ball Royalty. They had won and she and Marissa were 'maid's of honour', in other words; 'maid's of honour'  
She turned to look back at Ryan but he had disappeared in the sea of people, she felt herself being encouragingly lead to the stage where a pissed off Summer, Marissa and her nervous looking brother stood.  
Beside him were two good looking water polo players who were also runners up to the Fall Ball king.

"Would the winners like to make any special announcements or mentions?" grinned the principal who was oblivious to the tense situation behind him on the stage, as were apparently the students, who simply cheered and clapped and wolf-whistled.

"I would" said Summer suddenly

She shot one dark look at River and then grabbed the microphone from the principal, ignoring her peer's whoops she cleared her throat.

"I would just like to say that I think you all made a big mistake in who you voted for. The Fall Ball King is a lying, retarded, heartless jerk, who thinks he's the shit. Congratulations River Hall, as the _Fall Ball King of the Sleazebags_ you win the prize of being the biggest shit head of the night!" she finished with relish and a sickly sweet smile then stormed off the stage, tossing her crown behind her, Marissa followed quickly, looking smug.

The silence that followed Summer's announcement was that of confusion, the principal picked up the microphone.

"Uh…" she began

Phoenix saw the look of anger and humiliation in her brother's eyes and before anyone could pass any comment she grabbed the microphone and managed to appear light hearted "God, drink much Summer? Maybe that Marissa Cooper's a bad influence on you" she joked and the students began to laugh

River caught on and added "You turn down a girl one time…"

"Well, I guess that means I'm Queen!" cried Morgan, interrupting themfrom the bottom of the stage, she made her way quickly onto the stage in a dangerously tight pink dress, picked up the crown and began to preen, only to trip over and of course turn the attention away from the twins.  
River and Phoenix wisely headed off stage, leaving the rest of their class mates dancing and laughing. Once they were outside, the cool sea breeze helped to clear their thoughts, they stood at the stone steps leading to the school in silence and let what had happened sink in.

* * *

"Summer and Marissa know about me seeing them both at the same time" groaned River after a while 

"I gathered. Ryan and Seth also know" murmured Phoenix, she thought about Ryan and tears began to stream from her eyes.

River looked at her and wordlessly hugged her tightly. "Hey, if it helps, the parents are agreed. We can go back to New York. We won't have to see any of these kids anymore"

Phoenix didn't answer for a while, she let herself cry in her brother's shoulder. Taking comfort in the fact that at least she hadn't lost him.

"I think we should go home…or something. I'm tired" she suggested wisely

Her brother kept a comforting and protective arm around her and they walked to his car "I know you don't believe me, but I'm sorry about you and Chino"

She scoffed "Psh. You're right I don't believe you"

"Hmm, well whatever you think, I am sorry. I hate seeing you like this" he said honestly

Phoenix gave him a gracious smile and pulled on her seatbelt. "Well this is as bad as I'll get, I promise"

River smiled faintly "Thank god, at least back home there is some semblance of sanity"

His sister shared his sentiments "I know how you feel, I couldn't stand any more...urgh...drama"

* * *

On arriving home, Phoenix and River found their parents looking furious and shouting as Joaquin was handcuffed by Newport's finest.  
Sandy was stood with Ryan and Seth who arrived just in time, to witness the police arrest Joaquin.

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed River; jumping out of his car, hisRichard was too busy arguing with the police officer loudly over the blare of the sirensto hear his son,so Phoebe explained

"Honey, they think that Joaquin was trying to frame someone...they're saying he burnt down your school!" she explained breathlessly, the normally always beautifully put together woman looked thoroughly shocked and worried

Phoenix ran to Joaquin "We're not going to let you go down for this…" she said sadly as he was lead into the police car

Joaquin smiled at her "You're cute to offer, but there's no way I'd let you get involved in all this…leave it to me. You just be good now" he winked at her and the police door slammed shut between them and she felt her tears starting up again.

Phoenix stepped back as it drove away, for a moment her eyes met Ryan's he looked away in disgust and followed Kirsten and Seth to the Cohen house.  
Sandy remained behind as Richard angrily accused him of framing Joaquin, Phoebe went over to try and play mediator, after telling her children to get to bed and not to worry.

The twins walked back into the house, shell shocked at how quickly everything had happened. All in one day, their whole plan had come crumbling down.  
Where were they to go from there?


	44. The Big Finish

Disclaimer: Just read my user page

Warning: Sad in a lot of parts but a happy ending I PROMISE and there's some bad language in places but that's about it.

A/N:THANK GOD. It's finally over. It's been fun folks but GEE! Anyway, thanks to all your support along the way and all the folk that stayed loyal to my long-running fic, my late posts, my bad grammer...oh the list is endless. I hope the ending was to your liking and 'big up' to Valkyries because she's been like the cheerleader I never had. Thanks again!

* * *

"I _really _don't want to do this Coop" groaned Summer she shut her eyes indignantly and stood rooted to the spot.

Marissa sighed and yanked her friend along gently "Summer! _Come _on. We need to get out there and have some fun. There's no point spending life all…whiny" she said firmly

Summer narrowed her eyes suspiciously "Fun? Marissa, I had to see what's-his-face-tall-thinks-he's-the-shit-lying-cheating-scumbag, I just want to go home and watch the Golden Girls" she clicked her fingers to emphasise the point that she resolutely refused to say River's name out loud

Marissa grinned slightly "That's _exactly _why we need to have some fun, or before long you'll be listening to Michael Bolton and crying into your Ben and Jerry's"

The brunette gaped at her friend "Uh. I didn't do _that_"

The taller girl blushed "Hmm. Well I guess that was just me then"

The girls laughed and Summer let Marissa drag her towards the multiplex although truth be told she was rather pleased to have something else to do than mope around the house.

* * *

"You think Summer will take me back?" mused Seth he swerved on his skateboard along the pier and shot a glance at Ryan who had a blank expression on his face.

"Dude! Are you even listening man, it's like the greatest on-off-on-off love story never told and you're all spaced out!" complained Seth

Ryan rolled his eyes and steered his bike slightly away from Seth, as glad as he was that he and Seth were on better terms after a lengthy some awkward feeling after the discovery of Phoenix using them both.

Although Seth seemed to be getting over the worst of Phoenix's betrayal, Ryan was confused as why he still felt so hurt by what she had done. He had, as yet, received no explanation as to why she had acted in the way she had. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind he called to Seth to speed up.

"Okay, okay. I'm listening. Even though you've been saying this for the past _half _hour" sighed Ryan reluctantly

"Look, Summer doesn't know what happened with me and…_her _the oh so hot but oh so evil one, so…as long as I don't tell her…things should be okay…right?" continued Seth, oblivious to Ryan's interruption

"I mean, we're Seth and Summer…Summer and Seth, The Seth man and the Summer err…woman…"

"That means nothing"

"I know, I just heard repetition is good for emphasising points"

Ryan cracked a smile, which promptly disappeared when he spotted Summer and Marissa talking by an ice cream stand. He stopped his bike and Seth who had also just seen them, rolled to a stop, flipping his skateboard up and catching it in his hands.

"Now's my chance eh?" murmured Seth, although he seemed slightly nervous

Ryan just looked queasy. "I don't think so…I mean…maybe…" was all he managed

Seth gave him an odd look and scoffed "And they say _I'm _weird" he dropped his skateboard down and stepped onto it, then made a beeline for his ex-girlfriend.

Ryan groaned, a feeling of ill ease settling in his stomach and then he followed Seth.

* * *

Phoenix exhaled and felt the wind caress her hair, she linked arms with River and the recently released Joaquin, a smile creeping over her features. If the previous week had been a week for her being gloomy and depressed this week was shaping up to be a far more merry affair.

It seemed her father's name still carried some clout with it and somehow (neither she nor her brothers had asked how) he had managed to wrangle Joaquin out of jail on the promise that if he was to ever get into any more trouble there he would surely be prosecuted.

Then there was the fact that her parents had decided that enough was enough, Newport was out and New York was in. Their children were to return to their beloved city and finish their remaining school years there without any further disruption.

To show their gratitude for their parent's good faith, the three siblings had decided to tidy up at home (Joaquin took care of this), cook a gourmet dinner (courtesy of River), order movies and flowers (this was by Phoenix) and then the trio made themselves scarce. Opting to roam the beach and spend most of the night in clubs around Newport.

"Okay vote, I really want to see that new…SeaBiscuit thing" suggested Joaquin

The twins gaped at him "I'm sorry…what!" exclaimed Phoenix as she burst into laughter

The older of the three looked offended "Hey, look, it's purely for the comedy value…not at all because I think Tobey McGuire looks hot in tight rubber"

River made a disgusted face "Wrong. It's just…wrong!"

Then he started laughing along with his sister, Joaquin smirked at his comment. "All right, we'll let the lady choose"

"I don't see one, do you?" snickered River

Knowing his sister would try and hit him, River ran off laughing in the direction of the multiplex with Phoenix in hot pursuit and Joaquin running after them grinning from ear to ear.

When they reached the multiplex, all slightly out of breathe, River pushed the glass doors open, entered the movie foyer and immediately settled on a movie starring a very scantily clad Jessica Alba. Phoenix wrinkled her nose at it, but she was out numbered by Joaquin.

"Fine, I'll watch it, but only to mock at and sneer at it"

Her brothers seemed to accept this as suitable response "Okay, I'm going to go use the 'little boys room'…I just realised how that sounded" smirked River and then he disappeared to use the bathroom

"I'll take care of tickets then little sis. My treat" winked Joaquin, "Okay…then that leaves me with…candy…you sly bastard. That's the most expensive stuff here anyway"

Her brother winked again "I know. Sucker" he slunk off to the ticket booth while she grumbled and made her way towards the ticket booth

* * *

Summer's feelings on seeing Seth were…mixed to say the least. On one hand she was pleased to see him, she still loved him somewhat after all, on the other hand he was the last person she wanted to see especially since she felt so guilty. 

"Cohen! Ryan…hey!" she quickly swung her arms around the two boys when they approached in an awkward hug then stepped away and frowned

Marissa wiggled her fingers at them tentatively "Hey guys"

"Um…hey" murmured Ryan

"So, hey. You're here. We're here. We're all beautiful. I say we go and hang out. Movies anyone?" said Seth in one quick breath

"You know what, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea" nodded Summer

Marissa looked sideways at Ryan, and she smiled at how endearing he was "What do you think?"

He managed to smile back "Sounds good"

Once Ryan and Seth had gone to the ticket booth to buy their tickets, it gave Summer and Marissa a chance to exchange some gossip as they went to the candy counter to purchase various sweets and drinks.

"Check you out in your Marc Jacobs heels. You were _totally _flirting with Seth" beamed Marissa as they queued up

Summer wiggled her eyebrows and hips simultaneously then did an over-exaggerated copy of Marissa flicking her hair "Oh I was _flirting_? Check this out; Oh stop! Ryan! You're _so _funny"

Marissa playfully slapped her away and blushed "Okay! So, I was flirting. So? It was just…harmless. Ryan and I are just…friends. Which is more than I can say for you…are you putting on more lip gloss"

Summer attempted to look innocent "What? My lips are dry!"

Her friend scoffed, then her smile fell. "Oh god. It's Phoenix…she must hate us…especially after all that stuff you said at the dance"

Summer had the decency to look guilty "You might be right. It's not her fault her brother's a lying piece of trash"

"We should go over" suggested the blonde she self-consciously fiddled with the straps of her Fendi bag, Summer nodded and began to walk over to Phoenix who was stood at the counter waiting for her snacks.

When she saw the two girls, an expression of ill disguised displease. She looked very different to the preppy, colourful clothing they had normally known her to wear. She was dressed simply in a white almost sheer button down top, under black velvet waist coat and a baggy loose fitting grey jeans.

"Hey" said Phoenix, she fiddled with the long strands of her red glass bead necklace unsurely and wished her brother's would show up, but they were probably waiting in the foyer

"Hey. Um, about the dance…and why we've been avoiding you…" started Marissa

Phoenix, realising they still were in the dark about her, Ryan and Seth, became that little bit less hostile. "I know, my brother told me. Men eh?"

Summer nodded and muttered something unrepeatable "Well…we still want to hang out with you if you want. I mean, we're like going to watch some comic book adaptation now…if you want to hang with us or something…but you look like you're busy"

Phoenix turned to the cashier and paid for her food then turned back to Summer "Umm. Yeah. Kind of. But I'll see you guys around…"

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Ryan's angry voice

The three girls turned their gaze to him and Seth who looked equally indignant, Marissa and Summer stood, perplexed at their reaction to Phoenix.

"I guess I won't join you anyway" sighed Phoenix, she attempted to walk past them, with her stack of popcorn and drinks but Ryan followed her and grabbed her arm, startling her and causing her to drop all her things.

She punched his arm resentfully "What the hell was that?"

"What , it's not enough that you use me and Seth but now you're using Marissa and Summer, do you think they'd still be friends with you if they knew what you did?" he hissed, loud enough for her to hear but low enough for the rest of the group except perhaps Seth not to

"Do you think they'd still be friends with you if you told _them?_" she snapped back and stared around her, a few of the other cinema goers were staring at them now

"They don't deserve you…just leave them alone" he warned in a dangerous tone

Phoenix squared her shoulders "If they're so _perfect _why don't you ask Summer why the hell she announced to the entire school how much she hates my brother…and while you're at it, why don't you ask Marissa as well" she sneered and turned to storm off again but Ryan took hold of her wrist this time and yanked her backwards, he couldn't explain why it was he was so hurt by her actions but he knew that deep down he was still in love with her.

"Get. Off. Me…" she snarled her face so close he could see the anger burning in his eyes

"Ryan man, let it go!" called Seth and with good reason, River and Joaquin were fast approaching, River grabbed Ryan by the shirt collar and pulled him away

"What the hell is your problem?"

Marissa watched, mortified "What's going on?" she whispered to an appalled Summer but the brunette could not answer

Seth tried to intervene, by appealing to the furious Hall brothers "Hey look, I'm sorry about him man, it was all a misunderstanding"

River was past listening he went after Ryan again, shoving him hard in the chest, Ryan staggered back, Ryan ran back at him and head butted the boy pinning him to the ground with a deadly look. "Stay, out of this"

"I'm more involved than you think" spat the darker haired boy, with a wicked glint in his eyes "You get so pissed off about Phoenix seeing the two of you behind each other's backs, when your own girlfriends were doing the _same _thing. With me" he finished with a relish

There was a stunned, horrified silence that grew and grew until Seth spoke first. He turned to Summer, his heart breaking.

"Is this true?"

Summer didn't answer and he knew it was, he glowered at River and scowled at Phoenix who shook her head and buried it in Joaquin's shoulder. He put an arm around her protectively and whistled "You, River, I'm getting bored. Let's go"

River broke free of Ryan and shot the group one last scornful look then followed his twin and brother out of the multiplex.

Marissa who was already in floods of silent tears stared at Ryan solemnly "I'm so sorry…"

He shrugged his shoulders with some great strain "Don't be. They're the ones who should be sorry" he exhaled and left the multiplex without another word

* * *

Seth dangled his feet into his pool lazily, the moonlight reflected above. That sunny Saturday had changed so suddenly, it had been full of hope and promise and then…the Hall family had gone and dropped that revelation on him and Ryan.

Not only had Phoenix been simultaneously dating _he _and Ryan but the same had been going for River and his and Ryan's respective girlfriends. Even though he and Ryan had 'confessed all' he was unsure whether he really wanted to be with Summer anymore, if they could both lie to each other the way they had, then was there truly any future for them?

"Seth?"

He looked up and saw Summer's smile frame standing beside him, she looked very pretty in a pale pink sequinned tank top that shimmered in the moonlight.

"Can we talk?" she said softly

He nodded "Pull up a pew…or a chair. Whatever"

Summer rolled up the legs of her white jeans and sat down next to Seth, gingerly pointing her toes down into the water

"I'm really sorry about what happened" she began

Seth shook his head "I'm sorry too. It suck. It suck bad"

She smiled "They were beyond twisted…"

"You know, the minute they moved in I was thinking…there goes the neighbourhood" he said, also smiling

Summer smiled again "God, Cohen, I wish I could just go back to before I met that stupid…Are we still cool?"

Seth reached for her hand beside his and squeezed it for a few moments before letting go "Always"

"So what now?" she mused and shivered in the faint breeze

Seth shrugged "We start all over again. As friends. If you want…but…_right _now we get you inside missy, because you'll freeze to death" he said, adopting a thick Jewish accent

Summer grinned "Puh lease, chicken arms, you'll freeze before me!" she got up and skipped into the house

Seth watched her go and wondered how he had ever even considered leaving her. It was _always _Summer. He got up and followed her into the house.

* * *

That brilliantly bright Sunday morning, River woke up early. His parents had decided that the two twins would move earlier than expected, they were first to go to a family lunch as a final meal in Newport then it was back home to New York.

For River the move couldn't have come sooner, he was determined that this time, he would make a real effort of life in New York and there would be no more masks, no more schemes, it would just be him and his sister, enjoying the life they were blessed with. It had taken a long time for them to get there but they'd made it and he wasn't about to mess up his rare second chance.

Phoenix muttered all the way to the outside driveway as she attempted to balance the two boxes of crockery, with no shoes on. The family meal had turned into a 'dinner party' that their parents would be hosting, with some friends they'd made in Newport.

Ryan stepped out to get the papers and saw Phoenix balancing precariously with the boxes and instinctively went over to help her, he grabbed the boxes neatly from her and she stood back with relief.

"Thanks I…" she trailed off as she saw him, he put the boxes into where he assumed they went-the open boot of a Hummer and then stood back.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ryan broke the tense silence "You're moving"

She shrugged her shoulders and he ached at how stunning she looked, her hair falling over one shoulder, in frayed denim shorts and a bead neck halter in varying shades of blue over a white tank top. Her legs were of course, still as long and as wonderful as when he'd first seen them. He almost smiled at how awkward he'd been around her.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't mention it, but seeing as how you hate me, it wouldn't have mattered anyway" she muttered sarcastically and started to walk back

Ryan sighed "I don't hate you. But, what you did was pretty messed up" he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt "I just want to know why you did what you did"

"What will that prove?" she sighed exasperated

"Nothing…I just want the truth. Look, I'll even help you out with your packing" he offered "No more fights" he said honestly "You owe me that much at least…and Seth" he added

"As weird as this is…fine. But you're not going to like it" she said candidly, shrugging her shoulders at the unusual offer Ryan had just made she walked into her house with him following.

Joaquin was understandably hostile at seeing Ryan.

"I'm sorry, if you want to pick a fight, there's boxing club on…"

"I'm not here to pick a fight" interrupted Ryan wearily, Joaquin leant back against the door of his sister's room, where he had been looking for her

Phoenix nodded "It's cool, I'll call you if I need anything" she said reassuringly

Joaquin sighed and rolled his eyes, then he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Phoenix directed Ryan to some of her clothes which he, true to his word started folding. She sat down on the soft carpet where he too sat and they both began to pack away her clothes.

"Okay" she exhaled deeply "What do you want to know?"

He paused to look at her, his honest blue eyes boring into hers with such intensity that it alarmed her.

"Everything"

* * *

So she told him the truth, her version of it anyway. She omitted the parts about the fire and the drugs but she told him why she and her brother had done what they had done to him and his friends. The story took a lot less longer than Phoenix had expected but when she had finished Ryan sat there, her clothes in his lap, with a sad, weary expression. 

Phoenix felt her stomach tie itself in knots and she looked at her watch. Only three more hours left in Newport. She wasn't about to end things like this.

"I don't know anything about you…is there anything you said that wasn't a lie?" he asked softly, his words were harsher than his tone but he was too dismayed by what she'd told him to get any angrier

"You do…you do know something. One thing, that I never lied about" she looked at her feet shyly

Ryan thought about what she could possibly mean by this and then slowly he realised. He considered what she meant and then stood up.

"I have to go" he managed, he stood up and made it towards the door before she stopped him.

"I'm leaving at about six"

Ryan turned around and looked exasperated "What do you want me to say to that?"

Phoenix shook her head and stood up "Why did you come here? I told you there was nothing you could gain from…"

He fixed her with a solemn expression "You know why"

River buttoned up his shirt and was surprised to see Ryan walking past his bedroom door. He stepped out of the room quickly and confronted the boy. "What the hell are you doing in my house…if you did anything to my sister…"

Ryan held his hands up innocently "We were just talking. I'm leaving" he tucked his hands into his grey jean pockets and continued down the hall

River called out to him "I don't know why it is but she really does love you. We're going in a about five hours Attwood, make your peace with her or leave her alone"

Ryan didn't answer but he knew that River was right, if he didn't sort out his true feelings for Phoenix it was just going to bother him like an itch he couldn't scratch and he'd never truly feel satisfied if things between them ended on such a bad note.

Marissa brushed her hair away from her face and quickly flipped her compact open scanning her face which was glowing as a result of some well applied Estee Lauder make up and readjusted the straps on her green Marc Jacobs dress. She'd tried to go for a smart casual look that would both make Ryan think she had woken up looking so effortlessly stylish and at the same time entice him enough to consider going to lunch with her.

She missed him and she was rather taken by the idea that perhaps they could start all over again. Especially now that she knew he was truly over Phoenix Hall. It would be…awkward at first she admitted but she was willing to be patient.

However all her hopes were dashed when she saw Ryan, deep in thought walk out of the wide golden gates of the Hall residence.

"Ryan?"

He looked up at her and frowned "Marissa? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" she snapped, unable to disguise her envy and hurt "After everything they did to us you _still _go back there?"

The boy shook his fair head, he opened his mouth to speak but could think of nothing to say

Marissa sighed plaintively and stared at him nervously, unsure she wanted an answer to the question she was just about to ask.

"Do you love her then?"

Ryan turned his gaze back up at the house where and then looked at Marissa. "I think I do. I'm sorry"

Marissa shrugged and struggled not to cry "It's okay. I should have expected it…"

He offered her his arm and she took it. "I'm sorry things worked out like this, but I really do want to be your friend" he admitted

Marissa smiled but didn't answer. He glanced at her outfit and wolf-whistled, slightly lightening the mood until he asked her why she was so dressed up to which she replied;

"No reason"

* * *

The Hall family stood in their back garden, all dressed in smart clothing, illuminated by the glow of the garden lights as a photographer snapped black and white pictures.

"I got to say it family, we are one good looking bunch" grinned Richard. Which although slightly conceited was very true, they were all in smart evening wear which they planned to wear on their first class flight back to NYC.

Phoebe chuckled at this "Don't be so vain honey!" she scolded him teasingly only to start pouting dramatically, Richard followed her lead and began to envelope her in a series of 'staged' embraces which mortified their three children no end.

"Dear god, why" smirked Joaquin

Phoenix grimaced "I know. I know"

River shrugged "I think it's kind of cute"

The other two gaped at him "STRIKE TWO!" exclaimed Joaquin "That's TWO disturbing comments you've made in the past two days, any more and you're out brother"

"Aw kids, come on. This is a nice idea your father had, instead of going to some stuffy old dinner with lots of rich old folk right gang?" smiled Phoebe

Phoenix scoffed "Mom, stop trying to be cool"

Her mother's smile only widened and she pulled her daughter back into the frame of the photographer and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you honey. I know things didn't work out here but I really am proud of you. _All _of you"

Her sons begrudgingly rejoined the picture-taking and when finally the photographer was done and paid, the family made their way into their house which appeared not to have been lived now that their possessions had long been packed away and sent off to New York.

The kitchen counter had a silver gleaming tray with five tall stemmed glasses of sparkling champagne.

Richard reached for the first glass and allowed Phoenix and River to take glasses "Just tonight though"

"A toast!" proclaimed Joaquin merrily "To _never _moving again and…to _family" _

The rest of the family good naturedly booed his speech but all raised their glasses all the same and tapped them against each others. They continued to talk and laugh as Phoebe went to answer the doorbell, she was surprised to see the same boy that had been arrested practically on her doorstep almost two weeks earlier.

"Can I help you?" she said a little coldly

Ryan shuffled with his hands in his pockets nervously "I um, can I talk to Phoenix please"

"She's busy right now, it's a family thing" replied the woman, Ryan could tell where Phoenix got a large part of her attitude and looks from

"I'm sorry to disturb…it's just really important, I have to tell her something" he urged

Phoebe looked at him for a few seconds, he seemed like a genuine boy, she supposed that perhaps he had a crush on her daughter. He wouldn't be the first she thought with a smile.

"Okay, just wait in the hall…I'll be back with her in a moment". She headed back into the kitchen and informed her daughter that there was someone waiting for her. Phoenix discreetly slipped out of the kitchen and almost ran into the hallway.

"Ryan"

She suddenly became self-conscious and nervous and sat down on the steps leading into the living room, she shifted in her midnight blue dress, a gift from her father and smiled at him.

"Grab a seat"

Ryan bent over slightly till he was at her height and kissed her gently on the lips. Then he sat down beside her.

She leant forwards and kissed him, with more intensity this time and wished she could stay in Newport with him.

He hugged her tightly and nuzzled his head in then crook of her shoulder.

"So this is bye then" he said and pulled away after a while

Phoenix reluctantly let go of him but placated herself with brushing her fingers over his cheek. "I guess it is. I'm…sorry about everything" she inhaled

Ryan took her hand and shrugged "Hey, look. We'll just start again. From the top. I'm Ryan Attwood. From Chino" he shook her hand

Ryan took her hand and shrugged "Hey, look. We'll just start again. From the top. I'm Ryan Attwood. From Chino" he shook her hand

Phoenix grinned "Phoenix Hall, Mr. Wrong side of the tracks huh? And there I was thinking Newport was all dull"

Ryan remembered what they had first said to each other and responded with a smirk "Pretty much"

They embraced lovingly and shared another kiss then Ryan got up to leave. A wistful look in his eyes. "See you around…I'll visit"

Phoenix smiled and felt herself close to tears "You do that Attwood"

He waved lightly and then turned and left, feeling a lot better than he had in quite some time.

"All right you can come out now" said Phoenix out loud

Her two older brother's sheepishly stepped out of the shadows where they had been hiding in case Ryan had come to antagonise Phoenix.

"You okay kid?" asked Joaquin, he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder

River sat down next to Phoenix and linked his arms with her comfortingly. Phoenix smiled to herself "I will be"

River rubbed her arm reassuringly "I know as older brothers, we are supposed to be the bane of your life, but between been bastards…or should I say comic _geniuses _we can be very supportive"

Joaquin nodded, his green eyes sparkling "Heck ya and you _know _we expect the same from you"

Phoenix smiled and kissed them both on the cheek "Of course, I've always got your back and I know you two have got mine." She paused thoughtfully before responding;

"What are families for?"

**FIN**


End file.
